SAO: A Beast's Tamer
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Fang, an avid MMO gamer who has almost given up on humanity, suddenly finds himself trapped with one of his only friends in a game of death. He vows to end this game of death, but after a young girl comes into his life and changes it forever, will he make good on his promise, or will he end up like all the rest? rated M because I don't know how graphic it will get. (OC X Silica)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with my brand new story SAO: A Beast's Tamer. If you haven't figured it out yet, this will be an OC X Silica story. I was too excited for this story and I got hooked on SAO when I found it on Netflix. Starting this story may put RWBY" A Demon's Life on hiatus for a little while, but not long…I hope. I would've given you all more time to vote on the pairing, but I didn't because I couldn't wait any longer to write this. Also, I'm sorry if the lines in this story don't match the lines in the show, but I'm not going to watch a whole episode to get one or two lines. Also, I may be including multiple episodes in one chapter. But anyways, I own nothing except my OC. Let's start this story.**

Chapter 1: The Game of Death

A young man plugged in his Nerve Gear, put it on, and laid down on his bed.

"Link Start!" he yelled.

In a flash of colors he entered the world of Aincrad. His avatar spawned in. He was dressed in black clothes with blood red accents here and there. He also carried a scythe with him.

"Last time I was here was during the beta. I wonder if anything has changed." The boy asked himself.

"Hey Fang!" yelled a masculine voice from behind the boy.

"Hmm? Oh hey Kirito!" yelled Fang, running over to his buddy from the beta.

When they reached each other, they shared a handshake and ran towards the field where they could train. As they were running, they heard a voice calling after them.

"Hey wait!" yelled the voice.

Kirito and Fang turned around to see a man with long red hair chasing after them.

"You guys look like you know your way around. Were you in the beta?" asked the man.

"Yeah. We both were. Why?" asked Fang.

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand and teach me." Asked the man.

"Sure. I'm up for it. I'm not sure how well my scythe skills will translate to your sword, but my friend here uses a sword." Said Fang.

"Yeah sure. We'll give you a hand. My name is Kirito. My friend here is Fang." Said Kirito introducing himself and his friend.

"My names Klein. Nice to meet you." Said the man.

Fang and Kirito began leading Klein to the field they were going to train at. As they were fighting a boar, Klein got hit in the crotch and fell backwards in pain.

"He does know that he can't feel that right?" asked Fang.

"I'm not sure Fang." Said Kirito, "Hey Klein? You do know that you can't feel that right?" Asked Kirito.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry just you know. Force of habit." Said Klein.

"Anyways, what you'll want to do is wait for the right moment, activate your sword skill and just as it activates follow through." Said Kirito, whipping a rock at the boar and leaving a red mark on its butt.

"Follow through." whispered Klein.

Klein activated his sword skill, and waited for Kirito to push the boar towards him before attacking and killing it.

"Yeah! I did it!" yelled Klein.

"You know that boar is about as weak as slimes in other games right?" asked Fang, killing another mob and levelling up to five.

"What? I thought that was a mid-level boss or something!" yelled Klein.

"Nope. So you wanna keep going?" asked Kirito.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" yelled Klein.

As the three passed through the mobs, they all levelled up pretty high. Fang was level 14 due to him not being able to help Klein much considering he was a scythe user, Kirito was level 10, and Klein was level 7 as he needed help to fight.

"Well we should probably log off. It's getting pretty late." Said Fang.

"Yeah, and I've got a pizza coming. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Said Klein pulling up his menu.

"Huh?" asked Klein.

"What is it?" asked Kirito.

"The logout button isn't there." Said Klein.

"Probably just a bug. They'll fix it soon." Said Fang.

Then, they got teleported to the town square. It seemed like every player was forced to teleport there.

"A forced teleport? But why?" asked Fang.

Just then, a liquid that looked like blood started to flow from the sky. It then formed into the shape of a person.

"Welcome players to Sword Art Online! My name is Akihiko Kayaba.

"The man who invented Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online." Said Fang.

I'm sure by now you've noticed the lack of a log out button. This is not an error. It is a key component of Sword Art Online." Said Kayaba.

"What? We can't log out?" asked some people from the crowd.

"No. You cannot. Furthermore, if someone tries to remove your Nerve Gear, it will send microwaves into your brain, killing you instantly. Also if your avatars HP drops to zero, you will be killed." Said Kayaba.

"If we die in the game, we die in real life as well." Remarked Fang.

Everyone in the plaza was sent onto full on panic mode at this statement.

"Why? Why do this?" asked Klein.

"I'm sure he'll tell us." Said Kirito.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I would do this. The answer is quite simply, I wanted to play god in my own virtual world. If you want to get out, you will have to clear all 100 floors. Finally, you will find and item in you storage. Please take it out.

Fang looked in his storage and took out a mirror. He was then engulfed in a bright light. He looked back after the light had faded, and saw that he looked like his real word self. He saw his short black hair, small amount of facial hair, and blue eyes. He looked to the side and saw that Kirito and Klein had both switched to their real world selves too. It only took them a matter of seconds to figure it out after looking at Fang.

"Goodbye." Said Kayaba.

Everyone in the plaza started to panic, except Fang and Kirito. They simply looked at each other, and ran off after grabbing Klein.

"Listen Klein. We want you to come with us. Pretty soon, the area around the town of beginnings will be hunted clean, so were heading to the next town. You in?" asked Fang.

"Well, I'd love to, but my friends are still back there. I need to find them. I'll see you around." Said Klein.

Fang just shrugged and started to walk away. Kirito went with him. They soon broke off into a run. As they ran down the path, two wolves spawned in front of them. They both drew their weapons and cut thought the wolves instantly.

' _I, no WE will end this world'_ thought Fang looking at his friend.

 **One month later**

It's been a month. 2000 players have died already, and we still haven't cleared the first floor, but we're holding a meeting today to discuss battle strategies. Fang and Kirito have stuck together this whole time, and we have joined a party together. We are both solo players, but we decided to team up because we know that a solo player can only do so much. We started walking towards the area where the meeting will be held.

"Good to see so many people showed up. My name is Diabel, and the job I play in this world is Knight!" said Diabel.

"There isn't even a job system in this game!" yelled someone from the crowd.

Diabel just decided to ignore this comment. He continued the meeting.

"Alright everyone. This is the reason I called you all here. Today, a scouting party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Said Diabel, catching everyone's attention.

Mutters rose up from the crowd.

"Furthermore, we thought of a strategy to take down the boss." Said Diabel. "What we'll all do is form up into parties of six. Taking on the boss alone would be pointless. Not to mention fatal." Said Diabel.

Fang was about to panic when he saw someone sitting with a cloak on at the other side of the bench that he and Kirito were sitting on. He looked to Kirito and pointed over to the player. Kirito shrugged and they went over to the figure.

"What's wrong? No one wanted you in their party?" asked Fang.

"No. It's just…everyone looks like they already have their party planned out." Said the figure, which was a girl from the sound of her voice.

"So, do you want to join our party?" asked Kirito.

"Sure." Replied the girl.

Kirito sent her a party invite, and she accepted.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is in a party. Now to continue." Said Diabel, before being interrupted.

"Hold it!" said a man, jumping down the steps.

"My names Kibaou and I have something I need to get off my chest. There are some people who owe us an apology." Said Kibaou.

"I think I know who you are referring to. You mean the 1000 people who were ex-beta testers right?" asked Diabel.

"Of course I do. When this stupid ass game started, the beat guys just up and vanished. They snagged all the good hunting spots, and all the easy quests. They were the only ones getting any stronger. All us newbies were just left in the dust. I bet there are some in this crowd right now! Come on out and show yourselves. We should make them apologize, and they should give up all the money and items the earned! They can't expect a party to trust them if they don't trust us now can they?" rambled Kibaou.

Fang noticed Kirito shaking. He put a hand on his friends shoulder and gave his head a subtle shake.

"Can I say something?" asked a large man from the crowd before standing up.

"Who are you?" asked Kibaou.

"My name's Agil. Let me get this straight. You think the Bate testers are the cause of the rookie's deaths right? You also want them to apologize and give up their earnings right?" asked Agil.

"Yeah that's right." Said Kibaou.

"Alright. Did you get a copy of this guide book?" asked Agil.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kibaou.

"You know who was giving these out? The ex-beta testers. This book is filled with helpful tips and strategies. The beta testers did all they could." Said Agil, finishing and sitting back down. Kibaou quickly followed him.

Fang and Kirito breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now back to the meeting. There are tips about how to beat the boss in the latest issue of the guide book you just heard about. Apparently his name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He will also be surrounded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He has four health bars, and when the last one falls into the red, he switches from his axe and buckler into a curved sword called a Talwar." Said Diabel.

"That's all for the briefing. Get a lot of rest tonight, we leave at 10:00 am. Meeting adjourned!" said Diabel.

Fang went back to the inn he was staying at and saw a younger looking girl there. She was sitting all alone and looked lonely. Fang checked the time. It was 10:00 pm. He had been known to stay up past 2 am and be well rested, so he decided to introduce himself to her.

"Is this seat occupied?" asked Fang when he got to the seat.

"Hmm? Oh, no. You can sit if you want." Said the girl, so Fang took a seat.

"You seem like you're upset about something. Are you?" asked Fang.

The girl couldn't explain it, but she felt like she could trust this boy.

"It's just, I'm worried that we won't ever get out of this game." Said the girl.

"Don't think about that. This game will end. It may be a while, but it will." Said Fang.

"Are you sure?" asked the girl.

"Of course. I'm actually part of the boss raid tomorrow. It will be much easier after the first boss is killed, so don't worry about it." Said Fang, consoling the girl.

"Thank you. I actually feel a lot better…um…I'm sorry, I don't know your name." said the girl.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Fang. What might your name be?" asked Fang.

"My name's Silica." Said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Silica." Said Fang.

"The feeling is mutual Fang." Said Silica.

The two friends talked for quite a while. It wasn't until Silica yawned that they realized that it was past 1 am.

"Wow. It got late really quickly! I should probably get to sleep. I need to be rested for the boss raid tomorrow." Said Fang.

"Yeah. I should get some sleep too. Good night Fang. Will I ever see you again?" asked Silica.

"Not sure, but why don't we friend each other?" asked Fang.

"Ok, sure!" said Silica, excitedly.

Fang sent her a friend request, and she accepted.

"See you Silica." Said Fang, walking upstairs to his room.

"Bye Fang!" replied Silica.

The next day, Fang got up early to get something to eat before the boss raid. He walked down to the lobby, and got something. He looked around, and saw all the tables occupied, until he looked over at the corner and saw Silica. He opted to sit with her. He snuck up behind her and said hi.

"Ah!" yelled Silica, tuning around to see Fang laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, had to. You mind?" asked Fang, gesturing to the seat beside Silica.

"Not at all." Said Silica. When Fang sat, Silica looked down and was intentionally avoiding his gaze.

"Are you Ok? I didn't think that a little prank would scare you that much. I'm sorry." Said Fang.

"No, that's not it! Not at all!" yelled Silica, not wanting Fang to get the wrong idea.

"Oh ok." Said Fang, brushing it off.

After they had finished their meals, Fang stood up to head out on the boss raid.

"I should head out for the boss raid. Don't want to keep my party waiting too long. See you later Silica." Said Fang.

"Oh, ok. Don't die Fang. I'll kill you if you do." Said Silica.

"Um, you know that…nevermind." Said Fang.

"Alright. See you later Fang." Said Silica.

"Alright. See you Silica." Said Fang, waving on his way out of the inn.

'I wish he didn't have to go yet.' Thought Silica.

 **At the boss door.**

After a long and tiring walk, they finally made it to the boss room. Diabel opened the door, and it lit up bright. Illfang instantly jumped over to greet us. He also spawned three minions along with him.

Throughout the whole battle, Diabel was directing traffic.

Fang, Kirito and the girl were holding off the sentinels. Fang took them on one on one, while Kirito and the girl whose name I had found out was Asuna were taking them on together. They hadn't even been hit yet, but Fang had taken a little damage. After finishing off a minion, Fang looked over to see that Illfang's health was in the red. He threw away his axe and buckler and pulled out a sword, and Fang instantly knew that something was wrong. It wasn't a Talwar, it was a No-Dachi (When the subtitles were on, this is what it was spelled as). Kirito noticed this at the same time Fang did.

"Wait, Diabel! It's no good!" They yelled in unison, but the boss had already sent Diabel's health to zero.

They both ran over to his body, and saw his health hit zero. Fang pulled out a potion while Kirito held his head up. Fang went to give him the potion, but he pushed it away.

"What?" Fang asked in disbelief.

"It's better this way." Said Diabel, as he started to fade away, "You must lead them now. Show them that this world, this game, can be beaten." Said Diabel as he disappeared.

Asuna ran over to us. "I'll help." Said Asuna.

"Good to know. Let's go. We'll attack it the same way we did the sentinels." Said Kirito.

Kirito knocked Illfang's weapon up, and Asuna went for a hit, but Illfang shredded her cloak.

"Asuna look out!" They both yelled.

Asuna recovered though and stabbed Illfang.

Fang and Kirito both charged Illfang and we traded blows with Asuna. Kirito ended up getting the last hit and the rare item. The crowed began to cheer, until one voice silenced them.

"Stop cheering! Why did you do it huh? Why did you let Diabel die!?" yelled Kibaou.

"Let him die?" asked Kirito.

"You heard me! You knew the bosses attack patterns. Why didn't you tell us? Then Diabel would've stood a chance." Said Kibaou.

One other voice chimed up. "I know how they knew! They were ex-beta testers! Think about it! They knew the bosses attack patterns! They knew and they didn't tell us!"

Fang and Kirito sat next to each other. Kirito looked at Fang and gave him a look that said 'Just play along'. Fang nodded.

Kirito started laughing, and Fang did as well.

A path opened up between Fang, Kirito and Kibaou.

Kirito was the first to speak up. "So, you think we were ex-beta testers. Please. I would prefer it of you didn't compare us to those losers." Said Kirito.

"What?" asked Kibaou.

"You heard me. Most of the 100 players in SAO's beta test were rookies. They were so bad, they didn't even know how to level up." Said Kirito.

"Hell. You guys are better than them." Said Fang.

"But us? We're nothing like them. During the beta, we made it to levels way higher than anyone else." Said Kirito.

"We knew the bosses attack patterns because we fought regular mobs with the same attacks on floors much higher than this one." Said Fang.

"If that's true than you're even worse than beta testers. You're goddamn cheaters! That's what you are!" yelled Kibaou.

"They're beta testers and cheaters! They're beaters!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Beaters huh?" said Kirito.

"I like it. Fine call us beaters if you want, just don't confuse us with those beta testers anymore." Said Fang, putting on a hood as Kirito put on his Coat of Midnight. They then started to walk towards the door to the next floor. Asuna quickly ran up to them.

"Wait. During the battle, you said my name. How did you even know it?" asked Asuna.

"If you look, right about here, you should see two more HP gauges under yours. There are names beside them right?" asked Kirito.

Asuna looked closely.

"Fang and Kirito. Those are your names?" asked Asuna.

"Yep. I'm Fang." Said Fang.

Asuna stiffled a laugh. "I'm so dumb. It was there the whole time and I never noticed." Said Asuna.

"You can be strong on your own here, but if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There are limits to what a solo player can do." Said Kirito, dissolving the party.

"But, you are both solo." Said Asuna.

Nether Fang nor Kirito offered a response. They simply walked to the next floor, leaving everyone else behind.

 **Alright, there we go! There's the first chapter of my second story! I think I'm going to try to make each chapter encompass two episodes, so don't expect this to be a long story, but also don't expect Fang to be as much of a lady-killer as Shade is in my other story (That little bit is for you Writen). Remember to leave me a review of what you think, and I hope you'll join me in the next chapter. Goodbye…for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer! Before anything else I just need to say something. 8 hours after I posted the last chapter, I checked back and found that I had 5 reviews already! I just want to say thank you all so much for the support. It really means a lot to me! But now, I have some reviews to respond to.**

 **Tyson113: Thank you very much for letting me know.**

 **DkTrper: Thank you and here you go!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks**

 **Redburningdragon: I am not planning on Fang doing everything with Kirito, but he will be travelling with him every once in a while. Also I already have seen SAO abridged. Episode 5 was my favourite.**

 **Valkerix: Thank you very much, but I really don't think I'm that good of a writer. I also don't know why he didn't say anything.**

 **Alright, now that that's over with, I don't own anything except my OC, and let's get going.**

Chapter 2: Re-acquainted

Fang was hanging around on floor 11, looking for an inn to stay at after some power levelling. After spotting one, he entered to see his best friend Kirito sitting at a table surrounded by five other people.

"Hey Kirito!" yelled Fang from across the room.

"Fang! Come here man!" yelled Kirito back.

"How've you been man?" asked Fang after greeting Kirito.

"I've been good. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the first boss raid." Said Kirito.

"I've just been out doing some power levelling. Just got back after hitting level 45." Said Fang proudly, sending the five others into a state of shock.

"Level 45?!" yelled the others.

"Yeah. Impressed?" asked Fang almost gloatingly.

"Of course. All of us are just around level 20. Even Kirito." Said a boy who was clearly the leader.

Fang shot Kirito a curious glance. "So my buddy has been falling behind on his levelling huh?" said Fang.

Kirito got slightly nervous. "Y-Yeah I guess so." Said Kirito.

"Alright. So what's going on here?" asked Fang.

"Oh right. Kirito? Would you join our guild?" asked the leader.

"What? J-Join your guild?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah. In fact…" the leader turned towards Fang. "We would be honored if you would join our guild as well." Said the leader.

Join a guild? I don't know. I've always worked alone. I don't typically work well with others. It would be dangerous to join them. I can't do it.

"While I'm flattered by the offer, I'm sorry. I can't join your guild. I just don't really work well in a guild. I feel too confined. I'm really sorry." Said Fang.

"Don't worry it's no problem. So what about you Kirito?" asked the leader.

"Sure I guess." Said Kirito.

"Great. Welcome the new member of The Moonlit Black Cats! To Kirito!" said the leader, raising his glass.

"To Kirito!" called the others members.

"I got to get going guys. I'll talk to you later Kirito." Said Fang.

"Later Fang." Said Kirito.

 **The next day**

Fang woke up the next morning. He quickly checked his gear to make sure that it was in good shape. After making sure, he put on his best gear and got his scythe ready. He left the inn and headed out to the field to get some more levelling done.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Fang getting to the field.

Fang ran out to the field to level. He got a message from Klein.

"Huh? Why is Klein messaging me?" Fang asked himself.

Fang opened the message. It read "Turn around."

Fang turned around to see Klein and the rest of his guild right behind him.

"Jesus Christ! Don't sneak up on me like that!" said Fang.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. So how've you been?" asked Klein.

"Well enough. How about you? I see you haven't died yet." Said Fang.

"Not yet?" asked Klein.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" said Fang.

"Yeah I know. Have you seen Kirito lately?" asked Klein.

"Yeah I saw him at an inn in town last night. He joined a guild." Said Fang.

"Really? Wow, that's a shocker." Said Klein.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked." Said Fang.

"Alright. Well we've taken up enough of your time. See you later Fang." Said Klein, walking away.

"See you." Said Fang, taking off for the field.

After walking around for a while and training, Fang came across a hidden dungeon.

"Looks like it hasn't been raided yet. Solo Time!" said Fang walking in. The second he walked in, the door slammed shut.

"Alright then. No way out. Guess I have to beat the boss first." Said Fang walking through the dungeon, killing all the regular mobs in one hit.

"This is too easy." Said Fang cutting through another mob. Looking to the end of the hall, he saw a boss door.

Fang walked up to the door and flung it open. The boss appeared instantly. It had four health bars and was called "The Multiplier."

"Alright. Let's go!" said Fang lunging at the boss with his weapon drawn. He wrapped his scythe around one of the boss's legs and brought it back towards him, cutting off one of his legs.

Fang swept around the boss and drove his scythe into the bosses head, draining over half of his second to last health bar.

'Almost done. Time to end it!' thought Fang. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching. There was no one

"Death's Judgement!" yelled Fang, before driving his scythe into the ground.

Suddenly a cloaked figure rose out of the ground where Fang had stuck his scythe, with a scythe, and cut the boss in half, finishing it off. But just before Fang would usually get exp and whatever items the boss dropped, two smaller versions of the boss spawned in.

"I thought I killed you!" yelled Shade killing the two clones, before four even smaller versions spawned in.

'The multiplier! When I kill one, two more spawn! I just need to keep killing them until they reach their final stage! This is going to take a while.' Thought Fang.

After another 30 minutes, he finally finished off the boss. He got more exp and a new cloak.

"Death's robes." Said Fang, putting them on.

He was then covered from head to toe in a black cloak, with what looked like splatters of blood on it. He also got one black glove on his right hand. The cloak had a hood on it as well. He put it up, and took out the mirror he had kept. He looked at his face and saw that it was just a skull with no face.

"I like it." Said Fang, heading over to the exit while looking at the stats of his armor. He saw that it had a very high defense stat despite it being light. He also saw that it doubled his strength stat when he was wearing it. "Damn this is good armor!" said Fang, closing the window and walking back to town. Fang arrived at town at about 10 pm.

'Wonder what Kirito's up to?' Thought Fang before seeing Kirito walking through town.

"What are you up to?" asked Fang.

"Hm. Oh I'm looking for Saichi (is that spelt right? I could check but I'm not going to). The girl in my guild went missing earlier so they asked me to look for her." Said Kirito.

"Need a hand?" asked Fang.

"No I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." Said Kirito.

"Alright see you later then." Said Fang, heading to the inn.

'Hope she's ok.' Thought Fang.

 **The next day**

Fang woke up early again.

'What should I do today?' thought Fang.

"I already hit level 50 yesterday. Maybe I should look around town for a while. Might find something interesting." Said Fang before getting a message from Kirito.

"Hey Fang. I know you don't want to join the guild, but were heading to floor 27 to go through a dungeon, and they want to know if you want to tag along." Said the message.

Fang sent back a message saying he'll be there in a sec. He put on his new cloak and put up the hood. He went to the warp point, and called out to Kirito.

"Ah who the hell are you?!" yelled one of the guild members.

"That's Fang. Nice new armor man. Where'd you get it?" asked Kirito.

"I found a dungeon and the boss dropped it." Said Fang.

"You took out a dungeon on your own!?" asked the guild members.

"It was easy. So floor 27 huh?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Kirito.

They entered the dungeon and walked through it. When they got to a point, a secret door in the wall opened. It revealed an empty room, with a treasure chest in it. Fang took one look inside it and kept walking. However, Kirito's guild ran in with Kirito running in after them to try and stop them. They opened the chest just as Fang turned back to get them out, but by the time Fang got there the door had closed again.

Fang heard four people die, and then the door reopened to show Kirito standing there alone.

"Did they…" said Fang.

Kirito simply nodded in response.

"God dammit!" yelled Fang punching the wall.

"Hey Fang?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah Kirito?" asked Fang back.

"You wanna head back? I don't really feel like finishing off this dungeon." Said Kirito.

"Understandable. Let's go." Said Fang, leaving the dungeon with his friend.

Later that week Christmas rolled around.

Fang was celebrating in the inn with a few other patrons, when he got a message from Klein.

"You need to get over here. Kirito is going to take on a boss alone. He's lost it."

"On my way." Replied Fang, leaving at full speed.

When he got to where Klein was on the 35th floor, he only saw his guild and The Holy Dragon Alliance there. Klein's guild was buying Kirito time. Fang ran past them to catch up with Kirito. Fang found Kirito, but he had already taken down the boss.

"What is wrong with you! Why would take on this boss? Alone nonetheless!?" asked Fang.

"This is why." Said Kirito, throwing an item to Fang.

"The Divine Stone of Returning Soul. You were planning on bringing Saichi back weren't you?" asked Fang.

"Operative word being 'were'. It only works 10 seconds after death. You want it?" asked Kirito.

"Sure." Said Fang.

"Then it's yours. I'll talk to you later." Said Kirito leaving.

"Alright see you." Said Fang heading back to the inn on the 35th floor.

Fang got a room and fell asleep quickly.

 **Months Later**

Kirito had seemingly gotten over the loss of his guild. He and Fang were hanging out on the front lines, when a man came up to them.

"Please help me! Please!" yelled the man hysterically.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! What's wrong?" asked Fang.

"My guild was attacked a few weeks ago by the orange guild Titan's Hand! I was the only one who survived. Can you help me avenge them?" asked the man. 'I've never heard of them.'

"You want them killed?" asked Fang, flabbergasted.

"No, no, not at all! I want them sent to prison." Said the man.

"Alright. I'll help you out. You in Fang?" asked Kirito.

"Of course." Said Fang.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said the man.

"Do you know what floor they are on?" asked Fang.

"They attacked us in the forest of wandering on floor 35. I would imagine they are still there. Here's a warp crystal. It's already set to the co-ordinates of the prison." Said the man, handing Kirito the crystal.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Fang, getting his gear ready and leading Kirito to the warp point. Kirito sent Fang a party invite, which Fang accepted. They warped to floor 35.

They began walking through the Forest of Wandering.

After wandering (Puns FTW) around for about 3 hours, they heard a high-pitched scream. Fang and Kirito shared a quick glance and took off towards the source of the scream. They saw a three Drunken Apes attacking a single target. They couldn't tell who it was, but they knew that the person needed help.

"Fang, you take the one in the middle. I got the other two." Said Kirito, drawing his sword.

Fang nodded, taking out his scythe and jumping high into the air, driving his scythe into the ape's head and cutting it right in half. He turned around to see Kirito finishing off the last ape.

"That's that." Said Kirito, about to walk away.

"Dude." Fang whispered angrily.

Kirito turned around to see a small girl crying over a feather. Kirito gave Fang a look that said 'You start this.'

"Hey? Are you ok?" asked Fang.

The girl just kept crying. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Said the girl.

Fang's face went from concern to shock in half a second.

"Silica? Is that you?" asked Fang.

Silica turned around to see Fang, She didn't recognize him due to his hood still being up.

"AH! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" yelled Silica.

Fang was confused until he realized that with his cloak on and his hood up, he looked like death himself.

"Sorry about that. Just a sec." said Fang, taking his hood off, revealing his face.

Silica saw his face, and smiled brightly. She jumped at him, tackling him in a hug.

"Woah!" said Fang, falling over.

"FANG! YOU'RE OK!" yelled Silica happily.

"For now…but I can't breathe." Wheezed Fang.

"Oh! Sorry Fang." Said Silica, letting him go.

"Thank you. But, what's that feather?" Asked Fang, getting back to the matter at hand.

Silica's expression fell. "It's Pina. My best friend."

"You're one of those beast tamers." Said Kirito.

"Yes." Said Silica.

"I'm sorry. If we had shown up sooner we could have saved your friend." Said Kirito.

"No. It's not your fault. I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own." Said Silica.

"Hang on Silica. Don't cry yet. Does that feather have an item name attached to it?" asked Fang.

Silica checked. "Pina's heart." She said, before crying again.

"Hey don't cry. There's a chance we could bring her back as long as her heart is still here." Said Fang.

"Really? How?" asked Silica.

Fang turned to Kirito. "My friend knows." Said Fang.

"Yeah. On the south side of floor 47 there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I heard a rumor that the flower that blooms at the top can revive familiars." Said Kirito.

Silica got happy, before her face fell again. "Floor 47." Said Silica.

"We'd go for you, all that you'd have to do is pay for the trip, but the flower won't bloom unless the familiar's master is there." Said Kirito.

"Thank you so much for telling me this. If I work hard and raise my level maybe someday-" Kirito cut her off.

"The time limit is three days to revive." Said Kirito, melancholically.

"No way. So there's nothing I can do." Said Silica before crying again.

Fang turned to face Kirito. Kirito nodded.

"Don't cry. You have three days. This should raise your level a few stages, and if we come with you, you'll be fine." Said Kirito.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Silica.

"I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to laugh." Said Kirito.

"I promise I won't." said Silica.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know why he's doing it." Said Fang.

"Alright. It's because you look like my little sister." Said Kirito.

Fang began laughing, and Silica even let out a little laugh.

"Sorry. Um…I know this isn't enough col to pay you back but-" Kirito cut her off again.

"Don't worry about it. Besides it works with why we're here. We'll be helping each other out." Said Kirito.

"Ok then. What's your name?" asked Silica.

"Allow me. This is Kirito. Probably my best friend. Kirito, this is Silica. We met the day before the first boss raid." Said Fang.

"Alright. So let's get out of this forest." Said Kirito.

Kirito, Fang and Silica got back to town, and two boys immediately ran up to her.

"Silica!" yelled one.

"You took so long getting back we were starting to get worried." Said the other.

"You wanna team up with us? We'll take you wherever you want!" said the first.

"Thanks for the offer but…" Silica looked over to Fang and Kirito. She quickly latched on to Fang's arm. "You see I already agreed to be in a party with these two." Said Silica. The two boys shot Fang and Kirito a dirty look.

"Bye!" called Silica as she led Fang and Kirito away.

"Sorry to put you guys on the spot like that." Said Silica.

"I never knew you had fans." Said Fang.

"No. They don't take me seriously. They want me along as a mascot. I got the nickname of Dragon Tamer Silica, and I guess I let it get to my head." Said Silica.

"Well, well if it isn't Silica." Said a voice.

Fang turned to see a girl with long red hair

"You managed to make it out of the forest. Where's your little pet lizard. Did it run away?" asked the woman.

"Pina died protecting me. But I'm bringing her back no matter what!" yelled Silica.

"Oh. Then I guess you'll be heading to the Hill of Memories. I wonder if you'll be able to clear it at your level." Said the woman.

"Of course she will. It's not that difficult." Said Fang.

"Oh god this girl seduced another. No it's not that tough but you don't look that strong." Said the woman.

"Silica, cover your ears." Said Fang.

"Why?" asked Silica.

"I think Fang is about to swear and he doesn't want you to hear it." Said Kirito.

"Oh. OK." Said Silica, covering her ears.

"Alright listen up bitch. I don't give half a fuck about who you think you are. But if I ever see your ugly ass again, you better hope I have someone who will hold me back because that will be your only chance of survival. Do I make myself clear?" asked Fang.

"Whatever." Said the woman, walking away.

Silica uncovered her ears after the woman had left.

"So do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" asked Silica.

"I live in floor 50. It's a bit far so I was thinking of staying at an inn." Said Kirito.

"Yeah. I'm saving up to buy a house as well so I was going to get an inn as well." Said Fang.

"Alright. How about I treat you to some cheesecake. It's really good here." Said Silica.

 **(AN-Just realized that this part was backwards. I could fix it but I don't feel like fixing it. Sorry).**

"Why is she so mean?" asked Silica.

"Well, some people enjoy role-playing as the villain. You see how our cursors are green? Well if you commit a crime against another player, your cursor goes orange. Then they become a red player, also known as player killers." Explained Kirito.

"They kill other players?" asked Silica, shocked.

"Yeah. In a normal MMO they role play as the bad guy and have a few laughs. But SAO is different. It's definitely not a game." Said Fang.

"Well I think your both nice. You saved me after all." said Silica, grabbing one of Fang's hands and one of Kirito's. She realized what she was doing, quickly let go and blushed brightly. She then started trying to cover her blush up by talking about their cheesecake.

 **That night**

Kirito got Fang up and they went to Silica's room. Kirito knocked and said that they needed to cover something about floor 47. Silica was about to let them in, but she told them to wait for a second. A few minutes later, Silica let them in.

Kirito took out a mirage sphere.

"Are you Ok Silica?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What's that?" asked Silica, pointing to the mirage sphere.

"It's called a mirage sphere." Said Kirito, pressing the button on top of it.

The mirage sphere opened up.

"Here's the town area of floor 47, and here's the Hill of Memories. I was thinking that if we take this route we can-" Kirito suddenly stopped.

Fang knew what it was and he rushed over to the door and kicked it open.

"Who's there?!" yelled Fang, before he turned to see someone jump over the railing.

"Who was that?" asked Silica.

"An eavesdropper." Said Kirito.

"But you can't hear through a door unless you knock first." Said Silica.

"True, but if you have a high enough listening skill you can." Said Kirito.

"Why would they want to listen in on us?" asked Silica.

Fang and Kirito looked at each other.

 **The next day (Been a lot of these huh?)**

Fang, Kirito and Silica arrived at floor 47. Silica smiled and ran over to the flowers.

"It's beautiful." Said Silica.

"Yeah. It is. The whole floor is covered in flowers. That's why it's called the flower garden." Said Fang.

Silica ran over to smell the flowers. She looked around and saw a lot of couples. She then looked back to see Fang smiling at her. She blushed, but turned around to hide it.

"Anyways, let's go. The path should lead us straight to the Hill of Memories." Said Kirito.

Kirito and Fang led Silica to the entrance of the dungeon. They entered and Silica asked Kirito about his little sister. As they spoke, Fang felt himself get a little jealous.

'Why am I jealous? This makes no sense.' Thought Fang.

"Are you ok Fang?" asked Silica.

"Hm? Oh yeah of course." Said Fang, continuing along the path.

"Alright. How about you? Do you have any siblings?" asked Silica.

"Yeah. I have twin sister." Said Fang.

"You're both so lucky. I'm an only child. You both have a sibling." Said Silica.

"No. You're lucky. I would give anything to be an only child." Said Fang.

"I can understand that. I've met your sister before remember? I would think the same if she was my sister." Said Kirito.

"Really?" asked Silica.

"Yeah." Said Kirito.

"Um, Fang-" Silica was cut off as a monster grabbed her. It lifted her up and she pulled the front of her skirt down so that Kirito and Fang couldn't see her panties.

"HELP! BUT DON'T LOOK! SAVE ME BUT DON'T LOOK!" yelled Silica.

"That'll be…difficult." Said Fang.

"Darn you! Put me down! Now!" Silica said as she cut one of the vines that grabbed her. She then cut the other one and drove her knife into the top of the monster.

She fell to the ground. "Did you see anything?" asked Silica, embarrassed.

Kirito and Fang covered their eyes. "Not really." They both said.

Silica still looked embarrassed. Fang, Kirito and Silica continued along the path, with Fang and Kirito injuring the mobs, but letting Silica finish them off to level up.

"Right up there. The flower should be just ahead." Said Kirito.

Silica ran ahead of them to get the flower.

"So you like her huh?" asked Kirito.

"What?" asked Fang.

"Don't even try to cover it up. I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed yet." Said Kirito.

"Cover up what? I don't!" yelled Fang.

Kirito just shook his head. "Who are you trying to convince Fang? Me…or you?" asked Kirito.

Fang was about to snap back at him, but couldn't respond. "Dammit…" whispered Fang.

"Called it." Said Kirito.

"Just keep it quiet?" asked Fang.

"Of course." Said Kirito.

Fang and Kirito then caught up with Silica, who had already picked the flower.

"You're sure this will bring Pina back?" asked Silica.

"Of course, but this place is a little too dangerous. Let's revive her when we get back to town." Said Fang.

"Ok." Said Silica.

Fang, Kirito and Silica were crossing a bridge when Kirito stopped them.

"Whoever's hiding out there come out. Now!" said Kirito.

"To see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high swordsman." Said Rosalia.

"Hello Rosalia." Said Fang.

"Ah, it looks like you managed to get your hands on the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now, hand it over before you get hurt." Said Rosalia.

"Nobody's going to be handing anything over. Especially not to you or the orange guild. Or should I say Titan's Hand? You are their leader right?" said Fang.

"Well done." Said Rosalia.

"But her cursor is green!" said Silica.

"It's a simple trick. The green players find targets, the lead them to where the orange players are hiding. That was one of your buddies listening to us last night wasn't it." Said Kirito.

"Then the reason we were in a part together for so long was…" said Silica.

"That's right. I was assessing its strength. While also watching them earn all that delicious money." Rosalia said with venom in her words. "You were the prey I was most anticipating and I was so sad when you left. But then you said you were getting a rare item. But what I want to know is if you knew all this, why are you here? Are you stupid? Or did she actually seduce you?" asked Rosalia.

"Nope. You're wrong both ways. We've actually been looking for you. A few weeks ago you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. All the members except the leader died." Said Fang.

"Oh. The losers with no money." Said Rosalia.

"The leader went from the warp point to the front lines every day with tears in his eyes, pleading for someone to avenge them. Do you have any idea how he felt?" asked Fang.

"Nope, can't say I do. There's no proof killing someone here means their dead in real life. But shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" said Rosalia as she snapped her fingers.

At that point, seven players emerged from behind the trees. All their cursors were orange.

Fang just smiled and chuckled.

"Oh no. There's too many of them. I'll back you two up." Said Silica.

"That's adorable! She thinks they're dangerous! Just stand back and get the teleport crystal ready. We'll take care of it." Said Fang, walking forward with Kirito.

"Kirito! Fang!" yelled Silica.

"K-Kirito and Fang! Dressed in black, One handed with no shield. Black cloak and a scythe. Oh god. It's The Black Swordsman and he's got Death's Apprentice with him (Reference to his armor making him look like death)!" said one player.

"Rosalia, these guys…they're the beaters who solo the front lines. They're on the assault team!" said another.

"The assault team?" whispered Silica.

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone from the assault team be down here? They just think they're tough." Said Rosalia.

"Oh, another theory huh? Tell you what. Pick one of us, and we'll also let you have the first shot. Let's see how that goes." Said Kirito.

Rosalia picked Fang.

"Alright. Back up buddy. Keep Silica back too." Said Fang.

Kirito nodded and walked back to Silica.

"What are you doing!? He needs our help!" yelled Silica.

"Just watch. He'll be fine." Said Kirito.

"Just kill him already, and take everything he owns," yelled Rosalia.

"Die!" yelled the rest of the members as they charged at Fang.

Fang just stood there and let them attack him.

Silica began to draw her knife in the background, but Kirito stopped her and pointed to Fang's health bar. It hadn't lowered at all.

"What?" asked Silica.

After a few minutes of attacking the orange players were out of breath.

"What are you idiots doing! Kill him already!" Yelled Rosalia.

"I don't understand! Our attacks aren't doing anything!" said one member.

"Very observant of you. You may think that you've got me on the ropes. But, well quite simply, my numbers are too high for you. All seven of you are attacking and you're only doing about 600 points of damage to me every ten seconds. My numbers have nothing to do with that, but I'm level 80. I have over 15,000 HP. Each of you are dealing about 85 points of damage with every attack. My armor negates any damage from a single target that would deal less than 100 points. We could stand here until the end of time, and the only thing that would, lower would be your sanity as you stood there, constantly attacking me as I stood and laughed at your incompetence." Said Fang, pulling out the teleport crystal. "Our client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal and he'll get his money's worth. It's been set to the coordinates of the prison. I'm sending all of you bastards there!" yelled Fang.

"Well I'm green, so if you do anything to me you'll go orange and-" she was cut off as she felt Kirito's sword at her neck and Fang's scythe just behind her neck.

"Just be glad we're only sending you to prison. I have no problem playing as orange, nor would I playing as red for a couple days." Said Fang.

Rosalia dropped her spear.

 **Back at the inn**

"Sorry Silica. We ended up using you as bait." Said Fang, apologetically.

"It's fine. You still protected me after all. Not to mention you helped me get the item to revive Pina." Said Silica.

"Thank god you're not mad at us." Said Fang.

"Why would I be?" asked Silica.

"The whole bait thing." Said Kirito.

"Alright. Anyways, let's revive Pina." Said Kirito.

Silica took out Pina's Heart. She then took out the flower and let a drop of nectar fall on it.

The feather started glowing, and soon afterwards, Pina was sitting on the table. Pina jumped off the table and flew onto Silica's shoulder. Silica completely forgot about Kirito and Fang being right there, and started rambling.

"I only wish you could have seen it!" said Silica. She began recounting the adventure. Kirito was shocked that she remembered it with such clarity.

"I just need to know something before I leave. How can you remember everything so clearly?" asked Kirito.

"Easy. This was the best day of my life." Said Silica.

"May I ask why?" asked Kirito.

"First, I spent the day with you, and I told you how I always wanted a big brother right? It really felt like you were a big brother I never had." Said Silica.

"Thank you, but what's the second reason?" asked Kirito.

"I was getting to that." Said Silica.

Just as Fang was about to leave the room, Silica said "The second reason is because I spent today with Fang. The only boy I have ever loved."

Fang froze in his tracks at this statement. He was half out of the door. Kirito was nervous at this point. He thought that Fang was gone. He turned to the side and saw Fang frozen in his tracks. He moved so that Silica couldn't see Fang. At least not yet.

"Um, Silica?" asked Kirito.

"Yes Kirito?" asked Silica, not knowing that Fang was still there.

"Please don't be mad. I thought he was gone." Said Kirito.

"Who?" asked Silica. Kirito moved out of the way, revealing that Fang was still in the room. He was looking at her in shock. Silica blushed brightly and started trying to cover her statement up. Fang began to approach Silica, but Silica didn't notice due to her looking away while trying to explain herself. When Fang was right in front of Silica, he leaned down to her face and kissed her.

Silica was shocked. So shocked that she couldn't even move. After Fang stopped kissing her, she was still frozen in place.

Fang was confused. "Are you Ok Silica?" asked Fang.

It only took another half second for Silica to jump out of her seat and wrap her arms around Fang's neck. She then kissed him again. He kissed her back. They then realized that Kirito was still in the room. They quickly let go of each other and looked away. Kirito just laughed.

"You don't need to stop. You two are perfect for each other. Unfortunately, we do need Fang back on the front lines. So, you may not be able to spend a lot of time together until the next boss is cleared." Said Kirito.

Silica became upset at this statement, but Fang said "I'll send you a message every night until we can see each other again."

"Ok. See you Fang." Said Silica, kissing him goodbye.

"Bye Silica." Said Fang kissing her back.

"Let's go." Said Kirito, letting Fang out of the room. "Fang said he found a house on floor 47. Train until you can defend yourself on that floor, about to level 50, then send me a message, Ok? I have an idea." Said Kirito, turning to Silica.

"Ok. Talk to you soon." Said Silica.

"Bye Silica." Said Kirito, leaving the room and catching up with Fang.

 **That's it for this chapter! Man I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Also if you have an idea for a good weapon name for the scythe that Fang will get in the next chapter, let me know. If I don't get any ideas, I'll just end up using Gleaming Evil, but I don't want to have to borrow that name from my other story. Anyways, let me know with a review or a PM, and we'll find out the winner in the next chapter. I'll pick a winner on the 5** **th** **, so let me know soon. But anyways, let me know what you thought, and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer! Again, 8 hours after the upload, 5 more reviews. Feels so good! Now, I actually decided on a name for the scythe Fang will get in this chapter! I am not going to say which one I picked…yet. I will later in the chapter though. On to the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Warwolf82: Thanks a million! You are also supporting my RWBY story and it means a lot to me.**

 **Jkap1995: Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Valkerix: Thank you for the suggestions as well. Also thanks for supporting this story along with my RWBY one. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Tyson113: Wait what? I did? Hang on a second. *Goes through the last chapter* Ah, here's the line. Let's see here… *Reads* "I thought I killed you!' yelled Shade". *Pauses* …GOD DAMMIT!**

 **Now that I finished that, I don't own SAO, and let's just start the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Investigation and a new weapon

Fang, Kirito and many other guilds stood in a meeting room on floor 58, with a table in the middle with a map on it. Everyone was thinking of a way to defeat the boss. It had already killed many people, but they had nothing. Until a familiar face slammed her hand on the table.

"That's it! That's how we'll beat the floor boss!" yelled the woman. "We'll get just close enough to get him to chase us. Then, we lead him into the village. When he gets there, he'll be too busy killing NPCs to notice us. That's our chance."

Kirito chimed up quickly. "Wait a minute. We can't just go around sacrificing NPCs."

"You think their alive? They aren't. They are just data in a virtual world. They can respawn, but we can't." said the woman.

"Why does that matter? I'm sorry, but I'm not Ok with this plan, and I'm not going to participate in it." Said Kirito.

"I'm the leader here right? We all agreed to whatever plan I came up with, and that's the only one." Said the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Ok with this plan." Said Kirito.

"I'm with Kirito on this one. I'm not willing to sacrifice NPCs to beat a boss. I'm out." Said Fang, leaving the room.

Kirito left the room with Fang. Not long after they left, Agil came up to them.

"What is up with you guys? Why are you and the second in command always getting into fights?" said Agil.

"We just don't see eye-to-eye." Said Fang, flashing back to the first floor boss raid, remembering what Kirito said to Asuna back then.

"Well, she took my advice, but who would've thought that she'd join the top guild and become a floor clearing badass." Said Kirito.

"Not me." Said Fang. 'So obvious that he wants her.' Thought Fang.

A few hours later, on floor 47, Shade was walking towards the place he was planning on buying. It was a large place, and had a beautiful view of a flower garden on one side, and a lake on the other. He was standing outside of it, looking at the for sale sign. He went up to the sign and a message appeared in front of him. It read 'Would you like to purchase this property?' Fang clicked the yes button. The for sale sign disappeared. Fang walked into his new home and brought up his inventory. He quickly looked through it until he found the furniture he had bought for his new place of residence. He quickly took it out and arranged it in his new home.

"Finally. I have my own place. Feels good. What now? Well, maybe I could go visit Silica. It's been a while. I could drop by for a surprise visit and bring her up to see Kirito. She probably misses her quote un-quote 'big brother.' Sounds good to me." Said Fang to himself.

Fang went to the warp point and went down to floor 35, where he knew Silica was still at. When he got to the floor, he went to the inn where Silica was staying at. He asked what room she was staying in and the innkeeper told him. He went upstairs and knocked on the door and called out to Silica.

"Coming!" said Silica. She opened the door and saw her new boyfriend outside. "Fang! What are you doing here?!" said Silica, excited.

"What? I can't come and visit my girlfriend on a day where I'm not going on a boss raid?" asked Fang jokingly.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Said Silica, before kissing her boyfriend.

"Anyways. Now to the reason I came here. Two things. First, I bought a house on floor 47. I was wondering if you wanted to come see it, also since me and Kirito have the day off, I wanted to know if you wanted to come up to the front lines and hang out with me and him for the day." Said Fang.

"I'd love to. Both sound good. Just give me a second to get ready." Said Silica, closing the door.

A few minutes later, Silica walked out wearing her battle gear.

"You know that you don't really need that right? Me and Kirito will be there in case a mob shows up. Actually, nevermind. Let's go." Said Fang, lading Silica to the warp zone. On their way to the warp point, Fang got a message from Kirito that read 'Where are you? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. It's really nice out today. I found a great place."

"I know its nice out. That's why I went to get Silica before relaxing. We'll be up soon. She wants to see my place first." Fang sent back.

After arriving on floor 47, Fang led Silica towards a mountain that his house was located on.

"My place is a bit out of the way, but that just means more privacy. In my books, that's a good thing. In fact, there it is." Said Fang, pointing in front of him.

Silica looked as close as she could and saw his house. It was relatively large, it looked more like a mansion, but it had a certain quaintness to it that Silica couldn't describe.

"Looks like a really nice place. Any good views?" asked Silica.

"Of course. See that balcony up there? You can see a beautiful garden on one side, and a lake on the other." Said Fang.

"Sounds beautiful." Said Silica.

"It is. I checked them out right after I bought the place." Said Fang.

"So, now to the front lines?" asked Silica.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Fang, leading Silica back to the warp point and bringing her to floor 58.

"Wow. This breeze feels great." Said Silica.

"I know. This is Aincrad's nicest season, and today's weather is at its optimal setting. The exact reason I took today off." Said Fang.

"Yeah. It would be a waste to waste a day like this clearing a dungeon." Said Silica.

"Yeah. Anyways, I think I already know where Kirito is. Follow me." Said Fang, leading her to a field just outside the safe zone.

When they got to a large tree outside the safe zone, they found Kirito laying in the shade of a tree, looking very at peace.

"Wake up Kirito." Said Fang.

"Who said I was asleep?" asked Kirito.

"So you weren't asleep?" asked Fang.

"I never said that." Said Kirito.

"I rest my case. Now get up. Silica wants to say hi." Said Fang.

"Oh, right." Said Kirito, sitting up.

"Hi Kirito!" said Silica.

"Hey Silica. How's it going?" asked Kirito.

"Pretty good." Said Silica.

"Alright. Time to relax." Said Fang, laying down in the shade, and putting his hands behind his head. Kirito also returned to his previous position.

Silica laid down next to Fang, resting her head on his chest. They had just started to relax when Asuna walked up to them.

"What do you think you're doing? Everyone else is working hard to clear the dungeon, and where do I find you two? Taking a nap." Said Asuna.

"Bet you didn't know that this is Aincrad's nicest season." Said Kirito.

"And today's weather is at its optimal setting as well. It would be a waste to go to a dungeon on a day like this." Said Fang.

"What are you talking about? The weather is the same as always." Said Asuna.

"If you laid down for a little while you'd understand." Said Kirito. Just then, the breeze picked up for a quick second.

"See, doesn't that breeze feel good?" Asked Fang.

"I don't understand. The weather is the same as always. Don't you understand? Every day we spend here is another one lost in the real world." Said Asuna.

"But we aren't in the real world now are we? We're alive in Aincrad. Now why don't you just lay down and watch the starts with us?" asked Kirito.

'What are you talking about? It's the middle of the afternoon! There are no stars!" yelled Asuna.

"Only if you look with your eyes." Said Fang.

Asuna was confused by this, but she looked around at the scenery, and then back down at Kirito, Fang, and Silica. She noticed that they looked very peaceful. She didn't know how they could be so peaceful when they had been so enraged at her idea only about an hour ago. Maybe they were onto something.

"Ah screw it." Said Asuna, laying down between Fang and Kirito.

 **A few hours later.**

Kirito, Fang and the others woke up and yawned, stretching.

"Great nap." Said Fang looking to the side.

"Ha. She actually did. She fell asleep Kirito." Said Fang.

"Didn't think she would. We should probably watch over her. Just in case of sleep PK." Said Kirito.

"Yeah good idea." Said Fang.

"What's a sleep PK?" asked Silica.

"It's when a PKer challenges a sleeping player to a duel. Then manipulates their hand to click the Ok button. Then they attack and attack. Its relatively new way of PKing, but it's effective." Said Fang.

"Yeah. We should wait for her to wake up. Just to be sure." Said Kirito.

"Alright. I'll hang out with you. It'd be boring to wait alone." Said Fang.

"Me too." Said Silica.

"Are you guys sure?" Asked Kirito.

"Of course." Said Silica.

"Alright then." Said Kirito.

The three sat on a wall next to the place that Asuna was sleeping.

Not long after that, the sun began to set and Asuna woke up. She yawned and stretched.

"Morning sleepyhead. You slept like a baby." Said Fang.

Asuna reached for her rapier. Fang, Kirito and Silica all ducked behind the wall. Asuna slowly took her hand away from her weapon.

"You get one meal." She said quietly.

"What?" asked Kirito.

"One meal. All you can eat, my treat. Then we're even Ok?" asked Asuna.

"OK, but what about my friends?" asked Kirito.

"Sure, they helped after all." Said Asuna.

Fang, Kirito and Silica all followed Asuna to the restaurant, which was also named restaurant.

"Who decided to name this place 'Restaurant'?" Asked Fang.

"Just don't question it. Who cares really?" asked Silica.

"Point made." Said Fang.

"Yeah. Well anyways. Thank you. For today." Said Asuna.

"Oh yeah. No problem." Said Kirito.

"Normally I would've been safe, but with sleep PKers out now, I could've been killed easily." Sai Asuna.

"Why do you think we stayed?" asked Silica.

"Alright, good point. By the way, who are you?" asked Asuna.

"Oh right. My name is Silica. I'm Fang's girlfriend." Said Silica, introducing herself.

"Oh that's so cute!" said Asuna, almost giddy.

"Asuna? You are the second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, the top guild in SAO. Should you really get that excited about this?" asked Fang.

"What? I can't be excited?' asked Asuna.

"Nevermind." Said Fang.

Just then, the group of four heard a bloodcurdling scream from the town square. They got up from their seats and ran to the town square. When they got there, they saw a man hanging from the tower, with a broadsword stabbed through his chest.

"Oh god." Said Asuna.

"He's dying." Said Kirito.

"Actually no he isn't. He's suffering. This is a safe zone. Probably hurts like hell, but he isn't going to die." Said Fang.

"Still, I going to cut him down, you two catch him." Said Asuna entering the tower.

"Got it." said Fang, running to catch the man.

Just before Asuna made it up to cut him down, the man disappeared in a flurry of polygons.

'It must have been a duel. That means…' thought Kirito. "Everyone, look for the player with the winner icon!" yelled Kirito. Looking around, no one had a winner icon.

"There's no one in here." Said Asuna from the top of the tower.

All four of them met in the tower to discuss what happened.

"So. It must've been a duel. One participant impaled him with the sword, tied a noose around his neck, and pushed him out the window." Said Asuna.

"Yeah, but when we looked around, no one saw a winner icon." Said Kirito.

"It had to be a duel. That's the only explanation." Said Asuna.

"I don't think so." Said Fang.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna, curious.

"I don't think it was a duel. In fact, I'm sure it wasn't. There's something else going on here. I'm not sure what, but I think there is some other factor we're missing here." Said Fang.

"Like what?" asked Kirito.

"I'm not sure yet." Said Fang.

"Why do you think that?" asked Asuna.

"There's no way, that someone could incapacitate someone enough to tie a noose around their neck, carry them up to the top of the tower and throw them out the window. It just doesn't make sense to me." Said Fang.

"A reasonable conclusion." Said Asuna.

"But anyways, we can't ignore this. If someone has found a way to PK inside of a safe zone, we need to put a stop to it." Said Kirito.

"Yeah I agree. Looks like we're going to be working together for this. At least for a while." Said Asuna, shaking hands with Kirito. Fang walked over and put his hand into the mix.

"No way I'm missing out on this." Said Fang. After that, Silica put her hand in too.

"What? No, I can't let you participate in this. It's too dangerous." Said Asuna.

"Come on what's the harm? Let her help." Said Kirito.

They both then looked to Fang. He took note of this. He then looked at Silica. She looked at him almost pleading him to let her help.

"Alright fine. But you stay close to one of us at all times ok? No exceptions." Said Fang.

"Of course." Said Silica.

"Alright. I guess the first thing is to look for witnesses." Said Fang.

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Kirito, walking out of the tower.

"Hello. If anyone saw what happened before that player died, please speak up." Said Kirito to the crowd.

Not long after, a girl came out of the crowd.

"Sorry. We know this must be very confusing for you. What's your name?" asked Asuna.

"My-My name is Yolko." Said the girl.

"Were you the one who screamed?" asked Fang.

"Yes. I knew the man who died. His name was Kains. We came into town together for lunch, but we became separated, I went looking for him, and that's when I saw him." Said Yolko.

"Did you see anyone else nearby?" asked Kirito.

"For a second I thought I saw someone behind him." Said Yolko.

"Alright. Thank you for telling us. Would you like us to walk you back to your hotel?" asked Asuna.

"Yes please." Said Yolko, walking alongside them back to the hotel and entering.

"Alright, so let's go over what we know. We heard a scream, ran outside, and found the man hanging from the tower with a sword through his chest. It can't be a coincidence this happened in the town square during broad daylight. Someone wanted this to be seen, but why?" asked Kirito.

"Not sure. But that leaves us with this." Said Asuna, holding up the sword.

"I guess the first thing to do is to find someone who has an appraisal skill." Said Fang.

"I'm assuming none of us have one?" asked Silica.

"No. Do you know anyone Asuna?" asked Kirito.

"I do have a friend who does, but she is pretty busy this time of year. She probably wouldn't be able to help us." Said Asuna, thoughtfully.

"What about Agil? He should have an appraisal skill." Said Fang.

"Good idea Fang." Said Kirito.

 **Later on Floor 50**

"Hey Agil. Can you give us a hand?" asked Fang.

"Fang, Kirito, what's up?" asked Agil. When Asuna walked in, Agil grabbed Kirito and pulled him over the counter, where he started talking, but Fang couldn't understand what was being said.

After Agil released Kirito, he brought all the others upstairs.

"So that's what we know." Said Fang.

"A player died in a safe zone? Are you sure it wasn't a duel?" asked Agil.

"No one saw a winner icon. Which brings us to this. Can you figure out who forged it?" asked Kirito.

"I can try." Said Agil, picking up the weapon and beginning his appraisal.

After a few seconds of waiting, a stat box popped up in front of Agil.

"Guilty Thorn. There's a name. Says it's player made. Guy by the name of Grimlock. Never heard that name before. Not one of the top blacksmiths that for damn sure. Other than that, nothing weird about it. Definitely nothing that would let you kill in a safe zone." Said Agil, handing the weapon to Fang.

"Really? Well, only one way to find out." Said Fang, turning the sword towards his hand preparing to stab himself. Luckily, Asuna stopped him before he could complete the action.

"What are you doing?" asked Asuna, baffled.

"It isn't obvious? I'm stabbing myself to see if I die. We need to know what this sword can do right?" asked Fang.

"Not that badly!" yelled Asuna, taking the sword from Fang and giving it back to Agil.

"Hold onto this until we figure this out Ok?" said Asuna.

"Ok sure." Said Agil.

 **Later, back at the restaurant.**

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice." Said Asuna.

"It's no trouble. I want to help you catch whoever killed Kains." Said Yolko.

"Thank you. Have you ever heard of a person named Grimlock?" asked Kirito.

Yolko gasped.

"Well that answers that. So how exactly do you know this guy? We found out that he was the one who forged the sword that Kains was impaled with. Is there any reason that Grimlock would want to kill Kains?" Said Fang.

"Well, it may have something to do with his wife's murder. A few months ago, the guild that Kains, Grimlock and I were a part of killed a rare monster that dropped an extremely valuable item. Instead of fighting over it, we diced to sell it and split the profit. Grimlock's in-game wife Griselda went into town to sell the item to a broker, but while she was gone, she was killed." Said Yolko.

"Sounds like motive to me." Said Asuna.

"Me too." Said Kirito.

"But why kill Kains?" asked Fang.

"Well, when I said that we decided to sell it, it wasn't exactly unanimous. Me, Kains and another player voted to keep it. A Tank named Schmitt." Said Yolko.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Fang.

"Do you know him?" asked Yolko.

"Isn't he the leader of the defense squad of the Holy Dragon Alliance?" asked Kirito.

"That's it!" said Fang.

"Can you bring him to me? I doubt he has heard about the murder yet." Said Yolko.

"Of course. For now, go back to the hotel. You three, go with her, I can get Schmitt on my own." Said Fang.

"Are you sure?" asked Silica.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Said Fang.

"Ok, but be safe." Said Kirito.

"Always." Said Fang.

After Fang found Schmitt, he told him that one of his old guild members wanted to see him, so Schmitt followed Fang to where Yolko was staying.

"What? Kains was killed in a safe zone? Are you sure it was Grimlock's weapon?" asked Schmitt after hearing the story.

"Positive. We took it to an appraiser and he was positive of it." Said Fang.

Schmitt became worried at this statement. "But why now?! Why do this?! Just because we didn't want to sell the damn ring!" yelled Schmitt.

"No. He has another reason. It's because of Griselda." Said Yolko.

"What do you mean?" asked Silica.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. Grimlock has the right to kill us all. He was the only one who thought we should leave it up to Griselda. If we had done that she wouldn't have been killed." Said Yolko.

"And you're Ok with this? I don't know about you, but I don't intend to be killed anytime soon!" yelled Schmitt.

"No, wait. That can't be it. Kains was killed in a safe zone. Grimlock couldn't be the killer." Said Yolko.

"Thank you! Finally someone becomes the voice of reason!" said Fang.

Yolko immediately got an even more disturbed face. "IT MUST'VE BEEN GRISELDA'S GHOST!" yelled Yolko.

"…Nevermind." said Fang.

Schmitt became more scared than he was before.

"Calm down everyone. I think we can safely assume that a ghost is not the culprit." Said Asuna.

"Of course it isn't a ghost." Said Kirito.

"You're both wrong by the way." Said Fang.

"Could you at least try to care?! These people's lives are in danger!" yelled Asuna.

"NO! THEY AREN'T! YOU CAN'T DIE IN A SAFE ZONE!" yelled Fang, just as Yolko's expression changed.

She slowly turned around, revealing a knife embedded in her back. She then fell out the window she was sitting beside. Kirito ran over to the window and looked out it.

"YOLKO!" yelled Kirito.

Just then, the familiar shattering of a death filled the air.

Kirito looked up and saw a cloaked figure. "I see someone, I'm giving chase." said Kirito jumping out the window.

Not long after, Kirito returned, with the knife in his hand. He looked disappointed.

"It got away." Said Fang.

"Yeah, it used a teleport crystal." Said Kirito.

Fang immediately got a thoughtful expression.

"That was Griselda's cloak. She really is back from the dead, and now I'm the only one left." Said Schmitt., hysterical.

"Great. Now we have this to deal with." Said Asuna.

 **After dealing with Schmitt**

"So, now what?" asked Asuna.

"I don't know. It can't be a ghost right?" asked Silica, scared.

"Of course it isn't a ghost." Said Fang, calming his girlfriend down.

"Then what is it?" asked Kirito, to no one in particular.

"Not sure, but I know it's not a ghost. Then again, I still don't think any of them are dead at all." Said Fang, sure of himself.

"What do you mean? We saw them die in front of us." Said Asuna.

"Yeah I see what you mean." Sad Fang.

"What could it be then?" asked Kirito.

No one offered a response.

"Now, before I forget, here." Said Asuna handing a sandwich to Kirito, Fang and Silica.

"What's this?" asked Fang.

"I thought that we may not be able to stop for lunch, so I made something earlier. But you better eat quick, its durability is almost gone." Said Asuna.

"Hmm, durability…" whispered Fang.

"What was that Fang?" Asked Kirito.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Nevermind." Said Fang, shaking his head.

"Anyways, what next? We don't have any leads." Said Silica, eating the sandwich.

"Got me stumped." Said Kirito.

"All we need is a lead. Something, anything!" said Fang, finishing his sandwich.

Fang became frustrated and stomped his foot on the ground. This sudden action startled Kirito, causing him to drop his sandwich. It shattered into pieces. Fang immediately froze, and started thinking.

Kirito fell to his knees and stayed there. After a few seconds Fang began laughing.

"You think this is funny?" asked Kirito.

"Not at all. I'm laughing because I just figured out what happened." Said Fang.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna.

"I was right the whole time. Neither Kains nor Yolko is dead." Said Fang.

"This again. We saw them die Fang." Said Asuna.

"No we didn't. We only thought we did. But what we really saw was something else. Their armor breaking. If you remember, the sword was imbedded in Kains' chest. It wasn't draining his health, but rather the durability of his armor. When the durability ran out, all he had to do was teleport. Right out of his armor. Looks really similar to the death animation." Said Fang.

"But what about Yolko?" asked Asuna.

"If I had to guess, that knife was in her back the whole time we were talking." Said Fang.

"But that's impossible! We would've seen it!" said Silica.

"Only if she turned around. But she never turned her back to us did she?" asked Fang.

"No she didn't." said Kirito.

"The whole time we were talking, she kept an eye on her armour's durability. When it ran out, all she had to do was act like she was stabbed from the outside, fall out the widow and teleport away. Suspicious murder." Said Fang with finality.

Everyone was shocked that Fang figured it all out so easily.

"Well done Fang!" said Kirito, slapping him on the back.

"Couldn't have done it alone. If it wasn't for you scaring so easily, and Asuna making the sandwich, this whole revelation wouldn't have happened. Thanks to you two, I had all the pieces of the puzzle. All I had to do, was put them together." Said Fang.

"I guess you really didn't need my help after all huh?" asked Silica, almost laughing.

"Not true at all. You played the most important part of this investigation. If you hadn't been here, I would've given up on the investigation long ago. Since you were here, I knew I had to keep going." Said Fang, kissing Silica.

Silica smiled at her boyfriend and snuggled up next to him.

"Well, I didn't get to finish my sandwich. Want to head to a restaurant?" asked Kirito.

"Sure. Let's go." Said Asuna.

They got to the restaurant. Nothing interesting was said until Asuna brought up the concept of in-game marriage and how married players share their storage.

"I think the concept of shared storage between two married players is really pragmatic. Not to mention I find it very romantic." Said Asuna.

"So, how many times have you been married Asuna?" asked Kirito. Fang immediately faceplamed.

Asuna, got an angry look on her face, and picked up her fork and shoved it towards Kirito's face.

"Wait that didn't come out right!" said Kirito quickly. "You were just saying how it was romantic and plastic."

"I did not say that you ass!" said Asuna kicking Kirito in the leg. "What I said was that it was romantic and pragmatic. For your information pragmatic means practical."

"Wait a second. Married players share storage. What if one spouse dies?" asked Kirito.

"If you mean between Griselda and Grimlock, then the items in the storage would go to Grimlock." Said Asuna.

"Then that means…" said Fang before trailing off.

"Grimlock killed Griselda! Or at least hired someone to!" yelled Silica.

"Which means Yolko, Kains and Schmitt are all in danger! Where is Yolko? Track her on your friends list!" yelled Fang.

Asuna brought up her friends list. "Floor 19. On a hill just outside town." Said Asuna.

"Come on Kirito. You're with me. Silica, go with Asuna. Don't leave her side. Promise me." said Fang.

"I promise." Said Silica, standing next to Asuna.

"Asuna. Keep her safe Ok?" asked Fang.

"Of course. Let's go find Grimlock." Said Asuna.

"We're going to get Yolko, Kains and Schmitt." Said Fang, leading Kirito to the warp point.

 **Floor 19, Griselda's grave**

Schmitt was kneeling at Griselda's grave.

"Please! Please forgive me Griselda. It's my only chance at surviving." Said Schmitt.

"What did you do to me Schmitt? What did you do?" asked a female figure, pulling out Guilty Thorn **(Always wondered how she got that from Agil. If you know, let me know.).**

"Griselda! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to die!" said Schmitt.

"Answer the question Schmitt." Said a male voice as a figure strolled out from behind the tree.

"Grimlock, you're dead too?" asked Schmitt.

"What did you do?" asked the female figure.

"Alright! I'll spill! I looked down on my belt pouch and saw a crystal with a note attached to it. It said to tie it to the door to Griselda's room so they could get in. Then to put the item in the guild's shared storage where I would find my reward." Said Schmitt.

"Who gave you the note Schmitt?" asked the male figure.

"I don't know, I swear! I didn't want you to die Griselda! I had no idea this would happen." Said Schmitt.

"We recorded everything." Said the female figure as she took her hood off, along with her male counterpart.

"Yolko? Kains? You're not dead?" asked Schmitt, as he was stabbed in the shoulder and paralyzed.

Three men came out of the shadows.

"One down. Look at this! A big-shot from the Holy Dragon Alliance!" said one of the men, as his one of his friends pulled out a sword and pointed it at Yolko and Kains.

Schmitt looked at the glove on one member's hand. It showed a guild symbol.

"Laughing Coffin. The murder guild." Said Schmitt.

"So, what game should we make them play?" asked one member.

"Oh I know! How about the one where they have to fight to the death? Only the winner survives!" yelled one member.

"I know that's your favourite, but last time we did that one you killed the winner anyways!" said another member.

A third finally came out, brandishing a huge cleaver.

"Let's just kill them already." Said the third member, raising his cleaver.

Just before he brought it down, horse footsteps were heard approaching.

Two horses came into view. Fang dismounted his perfectly, as Kirito fell flat on his butt.

Fang took out his scythe as Kirito took out his sword.

"So what now? You wanna fight 30 members from the front lines? Or do you want to leave peacefully?" said Kirito.

The laughing coffin members looked at Kirito, but when they looked at Fang, one of them smiled.

"Hello once again Fang. It has been too long." Said one member.

Fang froze up and got an angry look on his face.

"Finally came crawling back to us I see." Said the same member.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirito.

Fang growled.

"Oh? He didn't tell you? How sad. I guess I'll just have to fill in the blanks. Fang was the one who wanted to play the bad guys. He was going to be the leader of Laughing Coffin." Said the same member.

Kirito looked at Fang with a look of disgust. "Why Fang? Why?" asked Kirito.

"I'll explain it later. For now let's deal with the actual murderers, not the one who had the idea." Said Fang.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Said Kirito, turning back to the members of Laughing Coffin.

The leader snapped his fingers. The other members put away their weapons before they all walked away.

Fang and Kirito put away their weapons.

"How did you find us?" asked Yolko.

"You forgot to delete your friends list, so we tracked you with Asuna's." said Fang simply.

"You forgot to delete your friends list?" said Kains.

"Sorry, but how did you know a ghost wasn't really the killer? It wouldn't have to follow the rules of the game." Said Yolko.

"Two main reasons. The first one being, I'm not an idiot! Second, when Kirito chased after your supposed killer, he used a teleport crystal to get away. Why would a ghost need a teleport crystal?" asked Fang.

"Alright, you got me. But now, to you Schmitt. Why would you kill her? We thought she was your friend! How could you do that?" asked Yolko.

"Schmitt didn't do it. Do you really think he would trust someone to kill Griselda?" asked Fang.

"No probably not." Said Kains.

"So that means you think he was strong enough to kill her one-on-one? Or maybe smart enough to catch her off-guard?" asked Fang, making his point.

"Oh my god. Schmitt didn't do it." Said Kains.

"But then who did?" asked Yolko.

"I have the answer to that question." Said a voice off to the right of Fang.

"Ah Asuna. About time you showed up." Said Fang.

"Grimlock. You killed Griselda? Did you really need the money that bad?" asked Yolko.

"Are you mad? I didn't kill my wife for something as trivial as money. I killed her for a much different reason. Throughout or marriage, we never had a single fight. But when this game started, she changed. In this game, she looked happier that she ever did in the real world. So you see! I didn't kill my wife. I killed the thing that took her place." Said Grimlock.

"Let me get this straight, you killed your wife because she was happy?" asked Fang, trying to wrap his head around this.

"No. I killed her because she was different. If I couldn't have the wife I loved, I'd settle for the memory of her. When you fall in love, you'll understand." said Grimlock.

"No. I already am in love **(L-Bomb dropped)** , and I would never even think of doing that to my girlfriend. You didn't love Griselda. You just wanted to own her. You make me sick." Said Fang, disgusted.

"Wow. Months of investigating and we thought Schmitt did it." Said Kains, picking up Grimlock and walking away with Schmitt and Yolko.

"Now that that's over with," Kirito pulled out his sword and out to up to Fang's neck, "Spill."

"Alright, alright." Said Fang.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Asuna.

Silica just stood there terrified.

"Those Laughing Coffin guys said that Fang was once the leader of Laughing Coffin." Said Kirito.

"WHAT?!" yelled the other two.

"Correction. I was SUPPOSED to be the leader. It was my idea to form a bad guild, but when I found out about the death in real life part, I left and never looked back." Said Fang.

The others were silent as they contemplated Fang's words. Silica was the first. She walked over to Fang and kissed him.

"Alright. You aren't with them anymore, and that's enough for me." Said Silica.

"Me too." Said Asuna.

Kirito simply nodded and put his sword away.

"Thanks guys. But now what?" asked Fang, stretching.

"I guess we should get back to the front lines. They need us there." Said Asuna.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Fang.

"So, I guess I'll see you later Fang?" Asked Silica.

"Yeah I guess." Said Fang.

"OK. Bye Fang." Said Silica.

'Thank god she didn't notice that I said I loved her earlier.' Thought Fang.

"Oh and by the way, I love you too." Said Silica, winking back at Fang.

Fang let out a small chuckle. "So you did hear that huh?" asked Fang.

"Nope, but now I know." Said Silica.

"Well, I'm an idiot." Said Fang.

"No secret there Fang." Said Kirito.

"Just shut up Kirito." Said Asuna. "They are trying to have a moment."

"Fine." Said Kirito.

Fang and Silica walked up to each other and embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

Kirito and Asuna continued to talk. While Fang and Silica walked away.

"Those two are going to get married aren't they?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah. No doubt in my mind. What about you? Do you think you'll ever get married?" asked Asuna.

"Not sure. I'm a solo player. I don't work well with others." Said Kirito.

"Fang is a solo player too though." Said Asuna.

"We are different in some ways." Said Kirito.

"Not many." Said Asuna.

They kept arguing until they got back to the front lines.

 **A few weeks later on the 48** **th** **floor**

"This scythe just isn't working as well anymore. Maybe I should go buy a new one soon." Said Fang as he was sitting with Asuna, Kirito and Silica at a restaurant.

"You need a new one? Why don't you go see my friend? She's a blacksmith and she should be able to help you with a custom order." Said Asuna.

"Where is her shop?" asked Fang, intrigued.

"Here on floor 48. I can bring you there if you want." Said Asuna.

"No that won't be necessary. I'll bring him there. I've been looking for a good sword as well." said Kirito.

"Do you even know where it is?" asked Asuna.

"You mean Lisbeth's Smith Shop right? I passed by it on my way here." Said Kirito.

"Alright then. I guess it's up to you two." Said Asuna.

"Hey Fang guess what!" said Silica, seemingly remembering something.

"What is it?" asked Fang, confused at the sudden outburst.

"I just hit level 55 yesterday!" said Silica.

"Hey congratulations! Good job!" said Fang.

"Agreed. Good job Silica." Said Kirito.

"Yeah. That's really something to be proud of. Won't be long before you're even better than Kirito or Fang." Said Asuna.

"Very funny Asuna." Said Fang.

"Oh actually that reminds me! Kirito! I need your help with something. Something secret." Said Silica.

"Alright. What's up?" asked Kirito.

"Follow me." Said Silica leading him away from the table.

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Said Kirito, following Silica.

"Alright. I stopped by floor 47, and I could defend myself there well. What was your plan for that?" asked Silica.

"Alright. Perfect timing. Three days from now is Fang's Birthday. My thought was that for his birthday, we could throw a surprise party for him. I assume you don't have a permanent home yet?" asked Kirito.

"No, not yet." Said Silica.

"Well, me and Fang were talking, and I found out he wants you to move in with him. How does that sound for a birthday present?" asked Kirito.

"Amazing! Thanks for the tip!" said Silica.

"No problem at all. Be at his place at noon three days from now. That's where everyone will meet up. I'll take him out to clear a dungeon or something, and that's when you will set up for the party. Asuna can bring you there." Said Kirito.

"Got it. Thanks." Said Silica, bringing him back to the table.

 **At the table after Silica and Kirito left.**

"What is wrong with you Fang? You seem nervous about something." Said Asuna.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Said Fang, unconvincingly.

"Fang?" asked Asuna, stretching out his name.

"Fine. I'm going to ask Silica to marry me. Happy?" asked Fang.

"Wha-?" asked Asuna, shocked.

"Keep it quiet OK? I'm going to do it three days from now on my birthday." Said Fang.

"Alright. Does she know it's your birthday?" asked Asuna, already knowing it was his birthday, and about the party.

"Not yet, unless someone told her." Said Fang.

"Alright." Said Asuna.

Not long after that, Kirito and Silica returned to the table.

They spoke for a few minutes before Kirito and Fang decided to go to the blacksmith.

"We'll talk to you later." Said Fang.

"Ok, Bye guys!" yelled Silica.

 **At the blacksmith shop**

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop!" called out a happy girl from behind the counter.

"Hello. We were wondering if you do custom orders." Said Fang.

"Yeah why?" asked Lisbeth.

"We both need a new weapon. Price doesn't matter, just the best one you can make." Said Fang.

"Do you have any idea of the quality you want?" asked Lisbeth.

"I need a sword just as good or better than this one." Said Kirito.

"And I need a scythe better than this one." Said Fang.

"A scythe will be a bit tougher, but try out this sword, the best one I ever forged." Said Lisbeth.

"Seems a bit light." Said Kirito.

"Should be. I used a speed type metal to forge it." Said Lisbeth.

"Mind if I test it out?" asked Kirito.

"What do you mean test it out?" asked Lisbeth. As Kirito took the sword and slammed it against his Elucidator. The sword snapped in half.

"This is bad." Said Fang.

Lisbeth then exploded at Kirito and told him about a dragon that dropped a rare ore and that he needed to go get it if he wanted a better sword, and that she needed to come along.

"Alright. Come on let's go." Said Kirito.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Fang.

"If you want." Said Kirito.

"Alright. Floor 55 right?" asked Fang.

"Yeah." Said Lisbeth.

"Alright. Lead the way Kirito." Said Fang.

 **On the mountain of floor 55**

Lisbeth sneezed. "It's cold." Said Lisbeth.

"Maybe you should've brought a coat." Said Kirito.

"How was I supposed to know it would be this cold?" asked Lisbeth.

"The fact that it was a goddamn mountain didn't give it away." Said Fang.

Lisbeth was about to snap at him, but Kirito threw her a coat.

"Put that on." Said Kirito.

She did so and followed Fang and Kirito up the mountain.

When they got to the peak, Kirito told Lisbeth to get ready with a teleport crystal and take cover. She was about to run ahead, before Kirito stopped her.

"Are we the only ones who understand how agro works? This is a boss room. Don't just run in." said Fang.

"Alright. Sorry." Said Lisbeth.

"Now me and Fang will take care of this part." Said Kirito.

"Alright." said Lisbeth, taking cover behind some of the crystals.

The dragon appeared and launched a breath attack at the two boys. Kirito simply deflected it.

Fang and Kirito then followed up with a flurry of attacks, but Lisbeth came out of cover. The dragon flapped its wings and launched Liz towards a hole. Kirito and Fang jumped in after her.

"God dammit Liz! We told you to stay behind cover!" said Fang as Kirito grabbed Liz.

After a while they woke up at the bottom of a pit.

"Are we alive?" asked Liz.

"Seems that way. But we are trapped." Said Fang.

"Why don't we just teleport out?" asked Liz, pulling out a teleport crystal. "Teleport Lindas!"

Nothing.

"No way…" said Liz.

"Well, if we can't teleport out, there must be another way out." Said Fang.

"How can you be so sure? What if this was a trap meant to kill anyone who fell in?" asked Liz.

"Maybe it is." Said Fang.

"Would it kill you to at least try to cheer me up?" asked Liz.

"I have an idea." Said Kirito.

"What is it?" asked Liz hopefully.

"Running up the wall." Said Kirito.

"You're insane…" said Liz.

"True, but do you have an idea?" asked Fang.

Liz just stayed silent.

"Thought so." Said Kirito, starting to run up the wall.

"Holy shit. He might actually-" Liz stopped when Kirito slipped and fell.

Kirito fell and smashed into the ground, falling through the snow.

"If I had more of a running start I probably would've made it." Said Kirito.

The three got out a sleeping bag each and lit a fire.

"This is so weird." Said Liz.

"How do you mean?" asked Fang.

"Well this never would've happened in the real world. Going to a completely new place, meeting new people, and sleeping next to them. I mean, one of you actually tried to run up the wall. You really are crazy, you know that?" said Liz.

"That true." Said Fang, chuckling.

"Really. I haven't had this much fun since my…guild." Said Liz.

"You have a guild?" asked Fang.

"I…had a guild." Said Liz.

"What do you mean you… Oh no." said Fang, looking over at Kirito.

"It was back when I was just levelling up my blacksmithing. I heard about this ore that could really speed it up. It was in a dungeon and I convinced them to take me. We got through it to the boss room, but then I saw the ore. I ran in and caused the boss to agro. I was the only one who made it out. The rest died and it's all my f-" Fang clamped a hand over her mouth. He then pointed at Kirito, who had tears in his eyes.

Liz nodded and asked Kirito to hold her hand.

Kirito looked at Fang, who nodded.

He slipped his hand into hers.

"It's warm." Said Liz.

Kirito and Fang decided to get some sleep.

The next morning Fang woke up and saw Kirito digging through the snow. Liz then woke up and asked Kirito what he was doing.

He help up an ingot. Liz inspected it. "This is it!" said Liz excited.

"So this is the dragon's nest, and that's dragon poop." Said Fang, figuring it out himself.

Liz threw the ingot back to Kirito. He caught it. "Anyway we got what we came for. Now we just need to get out of here.

"Wait this is the dragon's nest? Dragons are nocturnal aren't they?" asked Liz.

Everyone looked up and saw the dragon flying back down towards them.

Kirito picked up Liz and said hold on tight as he and Fang jumped and started running up the wall.

They jumped off the wall and drove their respective weapons into the dragon's back. When they got out. They teleported back to town, but not before Lizbeth told Kirito that she loved him. Thankfully, he didn't hear her.

'Imagine the punishment from Asuna.' Thought Fang.

 **Back at the shop**

"A one handed longsword right?" asked Lisbeth.

"Yep. Make it awesome." Said Kirito.

"Alright. I'll work on the scythe right after this." She said as she started.

After hitting the metal a few times, it formed into a sword.

"The Dark Repulser. One-of-a-kind. Try it out." Said Liz.

"Ok." Said Kirito. He picked up the sword and swung it a couple times.

"Good?" asked Liz.

"It's real heavy. It's a good sword." Said Kirito.

"Yay!" yelled Liz.

"It feels like you forged your soul into it." Said Kirito.

"So there's my request. How much?' asked Kirito.

"Um, well. I don't need any money." Said Liz. "Instead, I want to be your exclusive blacksmith. Whenever you get back from the field, stop by and let me do maintenance on your gear. Every day. From now till the end. Kirito…I…" Said Liz, before Asuna ran in.

"Liz! I was so worried about you. I couldn't track you on the map and you didn't respond to my messages." Said Asuna.

"Sorry. I got held up in a dungeon." Said Liz.

"All by yourself?" asked Asuna.

"No. I went with them." Said Liz.

Asuna turned around and saw Kirito and Fang. After a quick interrogation from Liz, she tried to run out, claiming that she needed to pick up some supplies, but Fang stopped her.

"Liz. I know what you're feeling. But running from it isn't going to help. It hasn't happened yet, but I think it will. The best thing to do is just to face it head on." Said Fang, convincing her to stay.

"Alright, you're right. Now, on to your order. A scythe right? If you can get me an ingot from a boss called 'The Multiplier' in a dungeon on floor 19, I can make you the strongest scythe in the game." Said Liz.

"Wait, hang on. I actually already beat that boss. Do you mean the Nightmare ore?" asked Fang.

"That makes this easy. Hand it over and I'll make you your scythe." Said Liz.

Fang brought up his inventory and sent Liz the ingot. When Liz got it, she put in on the anvil in the room, and began forging. After many hits, a scythe started to form. When it was finished, its blade was black, with red veins along it that seemed to pulse every so often. The handle was black, and looked like it was covered in scales.

"There we go. The name is 'Shadow of Death' **(When I looked at all the names I couldn't decide between "Shadow's Reaper", submitted by Warwolf82 and "Jaw of Death", submitted by my online friend Valkerix, so I combined them)**. "Looks like it also comes with a special ability. 'Charge'. It seems you can charge power to make the next attack you deliver deal much more damage, but it drains your health as you use it." Said Liz.

"Cool. Thanks. So, how much?" asked Fang.

"You know what? On the house. You got the metal, no need for you to pay me." Said Liz.

"Thanks Liz." Said Fang.

"So we should probably get back to the front lines now. See you Liz!" said Asuna.

"Yeah. Later!" said Fang, leaving. Kirito told Liz about Fang's birthday tomorrow, and told him where he lived. "Be there around noon if you're coming." Said Kirito.

"You got it." Said Liz.

Kirito left with his friends and headed to the warp point. Fang left first for his house on floor 47. When Fang got to the floor, he walked to his house. He got in, took off his gear and laid down on his bed. "It's lonely here without Silica. Well, I'm asking her to marry me tomorrow, so hopefully it won't be like this for long." Said Fang to himself just before nodding off.

 **Whew. Long chapter. Took really long and actually almost lost interest in it. But I persevered. This is out really early, but I needed to upload it. I'm sorry if you had an idea for a weapon name and didn't get a chance to submit it, but I couldn't wait any longer. Hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter. (I may upload the next chapter of RWBY before the next one of this. Depends on what I feel like writing). Remember to leave a review of what you thought and I'll see you later. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Demon's Life. I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while and I can safely say that I have never been more excited to write a chapter. Now to the reviews!**

 **NInjaFang1331: Thanks a lot!**

 **Redburningdragon: Too much said. Too much to respond, but thanks for the review.**

 **DkTrper: Thank you. I was hoping the OC worked with the story.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I don't own SAO, and let's start this chapter.**

Chapter 4: My One True Love

Fang woke up early on the day of his birthday. Kirito had asked him to wake up at 7am to meet him on floor 74 for some help clearing a path to the boss. Fang got ready, put on his armor, grabbed Shadow of Death and left his house. He met Kirito on floor 74 outside the dungeon.

"Hey Fang. How's Death's Apprentice?" said Kirito, using Fang's nickname.

"Pretty good. How about The Black Swordsman?" asked Fang back.

"Alright. You ready?" asked Kirito.

"Of course." Replied Fang.

They entered the dungeon and began clearing out the monsters. Fang was swinging his scythe around him with many fluid motions, finishing off groups of mobs in mere seconds.

"Damn you've gotten good Fang." Said Kirito.

"Thanks to Liz for this awesome weapon. Partial credit to my armour for doubling the damage I do." Said Fang.

"That armour is too damn good." Said Kirito.

"Just be glad it's on your side." Said Fang.

"Point made." Said Kirito.

After 5 hours of dungeon clearing they had made a lot of progress.

"Wow. We've been doing this for 5 hours. Maybe we should take a break." Said Kirito.

"Yeah, good idea." Said Fang.

"Want to head back to your place?" asked Kirito.

"Why my place?" asked Fang.

"Just so you can show me around. I saw your place, but only from the outside." Said Kirito, thinking he made a good excuse.

"Sure, but let's go pick up Silica first." Said Fang, putting his scythe away.

"NO!" said Kirito.

"Why not?" asked Fang, confused as to why Kirito didn't want Fang to pick up his girlfriend.

'Shit. Think Kirito, think!' thought Kirito.

"Well? Why not?" asked Fang.

"I heard that she was going out to train today. I don't know where she would be." Said Kirito.

"Oh. Alright then. Let's go." Said Fang somewhat sadly.

"Yeah." Said Kirito.

"I wish I knew where she was, and not just because she's my girlfriend." Said Fang, whispering the last part.

Unfortunately, Kirito heard him.

"What was that last bit?" asked Kirito.

"Um. Nothing?" said Fang, unconvincingly.

"Fang. What was it?" asked Kirito.

"That isn't the only reason I want to know where she is. I was planning on doing something, but can't without her." Said Fang.

"What were you planning?" asked Kirito, not letting up.

"If you must know, I was planning on proposing to her." Said Fang, shocking Kirito.

"Really?! That's great!" said Kirito.

"It's just…" said Fang.

"What?" asked Kirito, confused as to what the problem was.

"I don't know if she wants to marry me." Said Fang.

Kirito's jaw dropped, and the he walked up to Fang and punched him in the face.

"What the hell?!" asked Fang.

"I had to do that. You were talking crazy." Said Kirito.

"What do you mean?" asked Fang.

"Of course she would want to marry you! She loves you!" said Kirito.

"Are you sure?" asked Fang.

"You aren't?" asked Kirito.

"No. I'm not. I know she loves me, but I don't know if she loves me that much." Said Fang.

This caused Kirito to punch him again.

"Alright. I get the point." Said Fang.

"You are going to propose at the first opportunity?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah." Said Fang.

"Good." Said Kirito, getting to the warp point.

Fang and Kirito arrived at floor 47. Asuna was hiding among the couples and then she ran towards Fang's house.

"They're coming. Everyone into your positions." Whispered Asuna.

Everyone there hid behind the furniture. Ready to jump out when Fang walked in. They could hear Fang outside talking with Kirito about the dungeon they were in. He had no idea. He opened the door, and turned on the lights. The second the lights turned on, everyone jumped out and screamed "Happy Birthday Fang!"

"Ah! Good god guys. You scared the crap out of me! But thanks! Well done Kirito. I didn't expect you to be able to keep this a secret." Said Fang.

"Is that why you were so hesitant to tell me that-" Fang cut Kirito off.

"Dude! Shut up!" said Fang.

"Right. Sorry man." Said Kirito.

"Dumbass." Said Fang.

"Hey! I am not dumb!" said Kirito.

"Asuna. Is Kirito dumb?" asked Fang.

"He has his moments." Said Asuna.

"My point." Said Fang, smiling.

"Shut up." Said Kirito, defeated.

"Anyways. Happy Birthday Fang!" said Klein.

"Thanks Klein." Said Fang.

Fang looked around the room to look at everyone there. Asuna and Liz were together talking until Kirito went over, causing Liz to blush. This made Fang chuckle a little. Yolko, Kains and Schmitt were also there, asking Schmitt about the front lines. Klein and Agil were discussing something that Fang had no part of. Fang didn't see Silica anywhere.

"So she's not here huh?" asked Fang, to no one in particular.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped into Fang's arms and kissed him. Fang looked up to see Silica in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Honey!" said Silica.

"Hey Silica. Glad you're here!" said Fang, nervously.

"What wrong? You seem nervous about something." Said Silica.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Said Fang, shaking off his nervous demeanor.

"Alright. If you say so." Said Silica.

"Actually, I have a question." Said Fang.

Kirito heard Fang say this. He knew that it Fang was going to ask Silica to move in with him.

"What is it Fang?" asked Silica.

"Well, you've gotten to level 55. You could probably defend yourself up here, so I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe, move in with me?" asked Fang. Everyone in the room heard this, but already knew what Silica's answer would be, so they just continued what they were doing.

"Of course Fang! I would love to live here with you!" said Silica, kissing him.

Fang smiled and kissed back. Everyone clapped for Fang before continuing their conversations.

"No need for applause guys." Said Fang. 'At least, not yet.' Thought Fang.

The party had been going on for 6 hours. Asuna had brought dinner for everyone, and they were all eating.

"This is delicious Asuna! I never knew you could cook!" said Kirito.

"It can't be that good." Said Asuna bashfully.

"It really is delicious Asuna. Don't sell yourself short." Said Fang.

There were many words of agreement around what Fang had said.

"Is it really that good?" asked Asuna, unsure.

"Of course it is." Said Fang.

"Thank you." Said Asuna.

"I speak only the truth." said Fang.

The group of friends talked around for hours until the clock struck 7 pm.

"About time we left. Heading into the dungeon tomorrow. We'll need a lot of sleep." Said Asuna.

"Yeah, see you later." Said Klein.

Kirito looked at Fang.

"Why are you looking at me like that Kirito?" asked Fang.

"I think you know why." Said Kirito.

"Not doing it while everyone else is here." Said Fang.

"Not doing what?" asked Silica.

"Yeah Fang? Not doing what?" asked Klein.

Everyone was looking at Fang.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kill you Kirito." Said Fang.

"Well? Doing what?" asked Silica.

"I already said I'm not doing it with everyone else here." Said Fang.

"All of you. Leave." Said Silica.

"Why?" asked Liz.

"Because I said so. Leave!" said Silica.

"Actually, why don't you come here Silica?" said Fang, leading her to the balcony.

"Alright. What did you want to do?" asked Silica.

"First, look." Said Fang.

Silica looked off the balcony to see the lake. The sun was just starting to set, reflecting its rays off the waves. It was truly a sight to behold. The view was so beautiful it looked like it couldn't even be real.

"Oh my god Fang. It's beautiful." Said Silica.

"It is. But there is another view that is even more beautiful." Said Fang.

"What do you mean?" asked Silica.

"I'm looking at it now." Said Fang.

Silica turned to see Fang looking directly at her.

"Aw Fang. That's so sweet." Said Silica.

"Once again, I only speak the truth." Said Fang.

Silica moved even closer to Fang.

"So, what was it that you wanted to do?" asked Silica.

"Going straight to that huh?" asked Fang.

"Yes. Now what is it?" asked Silica.

"Alright. Well, we've been dating for almost 2 years now haven't we?" asked Fang.

"Yeah pretty close." Said Silica.

"Well. There's something that I've wanted to do for a while now, but until now, I never got a good opportunity to do it. Now seems like a good time to me, so I'm just going to do it now." Said Fang.

"I still don't know what it-" Silica stopped talking when she turned to Fang to see him on one knee.

"Silica. I love you with all my heart. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are my one true love. So Silica, will you marry me?" asked Fang, pulling out a gold ring with a sapphire set into it.

Silica couldn't say anything. Her hands were just over her mouth and her breathing was slow and shallow. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't even move.

Fang felt like he was waiting for years, but really it was only about 30 seconds before Silica calmed down enough to respond.

"YES! YES I WILL!" replied Silica, jumping into Fang's arms.

Fang and Silica embraced in a passionate kiss, holding each other the entire time. After the first kiss ended, they kissed again and again. It was only after the fifth kiss that they decided to go down to the living room to tell their friends.

When they got down, their friends, excluding Kirito and Asuna who already knew what it was, looked all over them for something different. It was only after they got Fang to let go of Silica's hand that they saw the ring.

"Wait a second. Wait just one second!" said Klein.

Klein looked at Fang, who simply smiled at him.

"YOU PROPOSED!" said Klein.

"Bingo." Said Fang, smiling.

"Congratulations Fang! Well done!" said Agil.

"Thanks Agil." Said Fang.

Kirito simply walked up to Fang and slapped him on the back.

"Congrats man." Said Kirito.

"I knew you two would get married." Said Asuna.

"It was obvious they would." Said Liz.

"Was it really that easy to see?" asked Fang.

"For us it was." Said Asuna. Liz and Kirito agreed.

"I didn't expect it." Said Klein. Agil, Yolko, Schmitt, Kains and Silica agreed.

"Well, that looks like majority to me. I guess I can be happy about that at least." Said Fang.

"Yeah, but we really should leave you two love birds alone. And Fang? You can take some time off from the front lines to spend some time with your girlfriend… I mean wife." Said Asuna, correcting herself.

"Thanks Asuna." Said Silica.

"Yeah. Thanks Asuna." Said Fang.

"No problem." Said Asuna.

"Well we better get going. Have fun Fang." Said Klein.

"Whatever. See you later Klein." Said Fang.

"Bye everybody!" said Silica as everyone left.

"We should get to sleep now too Silica." Said Fang.

"Ok Fang. Let's go." Said Silica.

Fang and Silica went upstairs into the bedroom, and climbed into bed together.

"Goodnight Fang." Said Silica, burying her face in Fang's chest.

"Goodnight Silica. I love you." Said Fang, kissing her.

"I love you too Fang." Said Silica, kissing Fang back.

Fang and Silica fell asleep in each other's arms, relishing the warmth of their spouse.

 **Well, there we go! Fang and Silica are now married. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I thought that I should get something out for this story. I may be MIA for a little while, but I will come back. I always do. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will be there for the next one. But for now, this chapter is over. Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer! Before I even get to the reviews, I need to ask you all a question. Would you prefer a happy ending, or a sad ending? I will use this to determine something later in the story, so let me know with a review. But, now to the reviews!**

 **Redburningdragon: Shade is my OC in my RWBY story and for whatever reason I am incapable of typing the correct name in this story. This is not the first time I have made that mistake, and it probably won't be the last, but I will try to fix them and make it happen less often. I think this story will only go to the end of SAO, but maybe I will write a sequel with ALO, and GGO. Not sure yet.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **ANIMEFORDAYSXD: Sorry that it seems rushed. I will try to slow it down a bit.**

 **Jkap1995: You got it.**

 **Now that that's over with, I don't own SAO, and let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 5: Gleaming Eyes and A Guild

One week had passed since Fang and Silica had gotten married. The last seven days have been almost like a dream to the two. Every day just seemed more unreal than the last, but Fang had gotten a message from Kirito asking him if he could give him a hand in the dungeon. He didn't want to leave Silica yet, but he had taken seven days off from the front lines, and he needed to go back eventually. He messaged Kirito back, telling him to meet him at the dungeon.

"Hey Silica." said Fang.

"Yeah Fang?" asked Silica.

"Kirito needs my help on the front lines today, so I have to leave. I want to stay, but I will have to go back eventually." Said Fang, looking at her regretfully.

"It's Ok. You're right. You can't just leave the front lines." Said Silica.

"Yeah. I'll see you when I get back." Said Fang, kissing Silica.

"Bye Fang." Said Silica, kissing back.

Fang headed for the warp point to head to floor 74. When he arrived he saw Kirito waiting for someone. He walked up, but Kirito didn't stand up.

"I assume we're also waiting for Asuna?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. She should be here soon." Said Kirito, yawning.

At that point, Asuna came barreling out of the warp point. Fang moved out of the way, but Kirito wasn't fast enough. Asuna knocked him over. Fang looked at where Kirito's hand was, and decided not to say anything.

"This'll be good." Whispered Fang.

He then saw Kirito squeeze Asuna's breast, still not putting two and two together. Asuna punched him off of her. Kirito went flying towards Fang, but he moved, causing Kirito to fly into a pillar.

"Damn." Said Fang. Kirito got back up and looked back at Asuna, who was covering her breasts with her arms.

Kirito took one look at her, looked back down at his hand, and figured it out.

"There we go." Said Fang, walking over to Kirito.

Asuna then came running over to Kirito, hiding behind him. Fang saw the warp point activate and saw a man he didn't recognize step out.

"Who's that?" asked Fang.

"He's Asuna's bodyguard, Kuradeel." Said Kirito.

"And he is pretty much stalking me!" said Asuna form behind Kirito.

"Wait what?" asked Fang and Kirito.

"I am sorry, but if you are going to associate with such shady characters, it is clear you cannot be trusted to be alone." Said Kuradeel.

"So that gives you the authority to stalk her?!" asked Fang, angrily.

"Excuse me?" asked Kuradeel.

"You heard me. We could probably defend her better than you ever could." Said Fang.

"Oh really. Care to put that to the test?" asked Kuradeel, challenging Fang to a duel.

"Really? You want me to waste my time with this?" asked Fang.

"Shut up and duel!" said Kuradeel.

"Can you guys wait for like…30 seconds?" asked Fang.

"Of course." Said Asuna. Kirito simply nodded.

Fang took his scythe out and accepted the duel.

"Alright, you sure you don't want to back out?" asked Fang, getting into a stance.

"No more talk. Just fight." Said Kuradeel.

"Alright. I tried to resolve this peacefully." Said Fang.

The countdown timer hit zero, and they charged at each other. Fang's weapon cut right through Kuradeel's sword.

"Wh- What?" asked Kuradeel.

"So are we done here?" asked Fang, putting away his scythe.

Kuradeel started to mumble something, and charged at Fang with a knife. Just before he got to Fang, Asuna knocked the knife out of his hands.

"Kuradeel. As second-in-command of The Knights of the Blood Oath, I hereby relieve you of your duties. You are to return to base and await further insructions." Said Asuna.

Kuradeel simply turned around with a sour look on his face and warped back to floor 55.

"Alright. There we go. You guys ready?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Kirito.

Fang, Kirito, and Asuna all partied up and headed off to the dungeon.

Asuna Kirito were cutting through enemies relatively quickly, not taking any damage. Fang was working alone, taking very little damage.

"Kind of reminds me of the first boss raid. You two working together and taking no damage, me working alone and taking a little damage." Said Fang, remembering the first raid.

"Yeah. But we've come pretty far, I mean, the only thing left is the boss room." Said Kirito.

"Wanna check it out? See what kind of beast we're dealing with?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Maybe we can figure out how to beat it." Said Asuna.

"We should get a teleport crystal ready, just in case." Said Kirito.

The three got a crystal out, and opened the door. The door opened and torches lit up the room. The light revealed a monstrous beast with a massive sword. It eyes seemed to glow blue. It roared.

"Nope." Was all Fang said before walking away, not long after being followed by a screaming Asuna and Kirito.

When they all got back to where the dungeon began, they sat down panting from running.

"That one's gonna be tough to beat." Said Asuna, panting.

"Yeah. All I saw was that huge sword, and it probably has a bunch of special moves too." Said Kirito, panting as well.

"We'll need to put tanks in the front and keep switching out just to wear it down." Said Fang.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to have some shield users too." Said Kirito.

"Shield users huh?" asked Asuna.

"What's up?" asked Kirito.

"You are. The biggest advantage of using a one handed sword, is that you can also use a shield. But I've never seen you use one." Said Asuna.

Kirito stiffened up.

"I don't use one because it would slow down my rapier. Others don't because they think it looks dumb." Continued Asuna.

Kirito stiffened more.

"And why aren't you using the sword that you commissioned from Liz? Very suspicious." Said Asuna.

Kirito wasn't moving at all.

Fang decided to bail him out. "Come on Asuna. Don't question him on his talents. Maybe he just doesn't work well using a shield." Said Fang.

"Yeah. You're right. Who am I to question him on his strengths?" Said Asuna.

Kirito breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I packed a lunch." Said Asuna.

"Really? Did you make it yourself?" asked Kirito.

"Yep. I also made an extra one in case Fang was coming." Said Asuna, handing Fang and Kirito their sandwiches.

Fang and Kirito began eating.

"This is amazing." Said Fang, tuning out whatever Kirito and Asuna were talking about and completely focusing on his sandwich.

Not long after they began eating, Fang heard people approaching. He turned to see Klein leading his guild.

"Hey Kirito! Fang! Even Asuna's here!" said Klein.

"Hey Klein." Said Kirito.

"Hey man." Said Fang.

"Nice to see you again Klein." Said Asuna.

"So what are you up to Fang? Only married for a week and already cheating huh?" said Klein.

Fang kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on his back. "Never even think that again." Said Fang, seriously.

The rest of Klein's guild, almost surrounded Fang, but when they saw the look of rage on his face, they backed up.

"Yeah. I deserved that." Said Klein, standing back up.

"Yeah. You did." Said Asuna.

Klein stood back up, and the group heard what sound like an army of boots approaching.

"Isn't that The Aincrad Liberation Army? The big guild that runs the first floor?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. What are they doing up here?" asked Klein.

"I'm not sure." Said Kirito.

"Lately, they've been ignoring clearing floors and focusing on raising their numbers." Said Asuna.

The man leading the group stopped, turned around and yelled "At ease!" The rest of his troops fell to their knees, gasping for breath.

"I'm lieutenant Corvatz of the Aincrad Liberation Army." Said the man, looking at Kirito.

"I'm Kirito. Solo." Said Kirito.

"Have you cleared the path ahead?" asked Corvatz.

"Yeah. All the way up to the boss room." Said Kirito.

"I see. Then I need to ask you to hand over that map data." Said Corvatz.

Klein began to argue with Corvatz, but Kirito silenced him. "I was planning on going public with the data when we got back anyways. I don't care about making money of map data." Said Kirito, sending the data to Corvatz.

"Thank you for your support." Said Corvatz, beginning to walk back to his troops.

"By the way, if you're thinking of tackling the boss, I have to advise against. I just took a look in the room, and you guys are in no shape to take him on." Said Kirito.

"That is my decision." Said Corvatz.

"You can't be serious. Your men can't fight like this. Look at them, they can barely breath, let alone fight a boss!" said Fang.

"Nonsense! My men are stronger than that. On your feet!" yelled Corvatz.

The men groaned as they stood up and began walking towards the boss room.

"They won't take on the boss. They can't be that insane can they?" asked Fang.

"We should just follow them to make sure." Said Kirito.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Fang, running off with Kirito. Klein stayed back and spoke with Asuna briefly, before bringing his guild along with the other two.

After walking and finishing off the last of the mobs, Klein spoke up. "That's the last of them. Only thing left is the boss room. Maybe those army guys used some sort of teleport thingy to go back."

Just then, a loud shout was heard. Fang, Kirito and Asuna ran to see the boss door open. Klein and his guild stayed back to hold off the regular mobs.

"Idiots." Whispered Asuna.

When they got to the room, they saw the boss slashing at the army members.

"Don't just sit there! Use your teleport crystals!" yelled Fang.

"We tried! The crystals aren't working." Said one member before his fellow members got slashed at.

"What's going on?" asked Klein, catching up.

"They can't use their teleport crystals in there." Said Fang.

"We've never encountered a trap like that in a boss room before." Said Kirito.

"The Aincrad Liberation Army doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender! Keep fighting!" yelled Corvatz.

"NO DON'T!" yelled Kirito, before the boss blasted an attack at them. The boss then slashed at them, launching Corvatz to the group.

When he landed, his helmet shattered. Not long after that, Corvatz died.

Asuna seemed to tense up at this. Everyone else was just frozen in place. It didn't take long before Asuna ran in and attacked the boss. Fang wasn't far behind. Kirito followed them.

"Ah what the hell." said Klein, running in as well.

Asuna attacked the boss, but got knocked back. The boss thrusted it's sword at Asuna, but Kirito managed to move it just enough for it to miss Asuna. Fang came in, jumped and brought his scythe down on the boss' head. The two began trading blows with the boss, but couldn't bring its health down too much.

Fang looked at Kirito. He nodded back at him. "We have to use them don't we?" asked Fang. Kirito nodded again.

"Asuna! Klein! Listen! I need 10 seconds! Keep it off me!" said Kirito, jumping back with Fang. Fang got on one knee and closed his eyes. His scythe began to glow purple, and his health began to lower. Kirito began scrolling through his skill menu. Klein and Asuna started attacking the boss, giving Kirito some time.

"Ok I'm ready! Switch out!" yelled Kirito, running in. As he got there, his other sword materialized on his back, and he drew it.

"What? What kind of skill is that?" asked Klein, looking at Fang, but Fang stayed locked in his position as Kirito slashed away at the boss. Fang's health began to enter the red, but he continued. Just as Kirito ended his attack. Fang said "Ok Kirito! Switch!" yelled Fang, jumping into the air, and twirling his scythe. Kirito jumped back. Fang's scythe was raised above his head.

While he was in the air, everyone heard him yell "DEATH'S JUDGEMENT!" He drove his scythe into the ground, and a large shadow that looked like the grim reaper rose out of where his scythe entered the ground. A large scythe materialized in the shadow's skeletal hand. The shadow swung it through the boss, draining its last, full health bar.

The creature disappeared and the word "Congratulations" appeared in front of the group. However, Fang passed out at that moment. Asuna looked at his heath bar, to see he only had one health left.

Kirito ran over to Fang, hefted him over one shoulder and began to walk back to town. He stepped into the warp point, still carrying Fang and warped to floor 47, followed quickly by everyone else. When Kirito arrived at his destination, Fang's house, he knocked on the door.

"Coming sweetie!" called Silica from inside.

A few minutes later, Silica arrived at the door and opened it, to see Fang out cold and being carried by Kirito, who was being followed by Asuna, Klein and his guild.

"Wh-What happened to him?!" asked Silica, more worried than ever.

Kirito laid Fang down on the couch.

"The floor 74 boss turned out to be more difficult than expected. He ended up having to use his charge ability to superpower his attack to finish off the boss. The charge ability drains his health to power up his next attack. He brought his health down to one. Actually now that I'm thinking about it, it still is there." Said Kirito.

Kirito brought out a healing crystal. "Heal." Said Kirito, bringing Fang's health back up to full, but he was still out cold.

"There. He should wake up shortly. Mind if we wait here until then?" asked Asuna.

"Not at all." Said Silica, still worried about Fang.

It was still 10 minutes before Fang began to stir.

"Ugh." Groaned Fang.

"Fang! You're Ok!" yelled Silica, jumping onto him and kissing him.

"How did I get back here?" asked Fang when he finally got Silica off of him.

"I carried you." Said Kirito.

"Thanks man." Said Fang.

"Alright, now would you mind explaining what the hell that was?" said Klein, addressing Kirito.

"Alright. It's a new skill I picked up. Dual wielding." Said Kirito. Fang was surprised no one was asking him about Death's Judgment.

"Dude are there prerequisites?" asked Klein.

"If I knew that I would've shared it by now." Said Kirito.

Klein brought up the info brokers skill list. "It's not in the info broker's directory. Must be unique to you. You got a unique skill. Way to stay on the down low Kirito. How did you get it?" asked Klein.

"Honestly, no idea, just showed up in my skill list one day, but if anyone found out about it, this is still an MMO." said Kirito.

"Other gamers would see it and they'd be pissed because you had something they didn't. Some gamers are like that but not me." Said Klein. He then shook his head and looked at Fang. "You aren't off the hook either. What the hell was that?" asked Klein.

"I have a unique skill too. Death's Judgement. Pretty much the same deal as why Kirito hid his Dual Wielding skill." Said Fang.

"Well that's enough for me. Anyways, I need to head out and get some rest. Oh and guys?" asked Klein, turning around.

"Yeah?" asked the two.

"Remember when you ran in there to help those army guys? Well, glad you did." Said Klein.

"See you later Klein." Said Fang.

"Later guys." Said Kirito.

"Hey Asuna?" asked Silica.

"Yeah Silica?" asked Asuna.

"Who do I need to thank for saving Fang?" asked Silica.

"Honestly, you need to thank him for saving all of us." Said Asuna.

"Really? He saved you guys?" asked Silica.

"Yeah. He did. If he hadn't used his Charged Death's Judgement, we wouldn't have made it out of there alive." Said Kirito.

"Of course he would do something crazy like that." Said Silica.

"What was I supposed to do? Let them die?" asked Fang.

"Alright. You make a good point." Said Silica, curling up next to him.

Fang wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright. Well we should leave you guys alone. I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah, sure." Said Fang.

"Alright." Said Asuna, leaving with Kirito.

This left Fang and Silica alone sitting on the couch, sitting right next to each other, loving the feeling. They didn't say anything to each other. They just sat there, leaning on each other, for hours. Fang didn't notice until 4 hours had passed, that Silica had fallen asleep.

"Should have seen this coming." Said Fang, picking up Silica and carrying her to bed. He put her in bed and got in himself. They fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Fang woke up and got a message from Asuna and Kirito instantly.

"Come to the base of The Knights of the Blood Oath as soon as possible. It's important."

"Hey Silica." Said Fang, shaking her shoulder.

Silica woke up. "Yes Fang?" asked Silica.

"Asuna needs me for something on floor 55, so I'm going to head out. See you when I get back." Said Fang.

"Alright. See you tonight sweetie." Said Silica, kissing Fang quickly. He returned the kiss.

"Bye honey." Said Fang, leaving and heading to floor 55.

When he arrived, he walked to the base and introduced himself. He was brought to the commander.

"Hello commander Heathcliff." Said Fang.

"Greetings Fang. I have already briefed Kirito and Asuna on the situation. What we were discussing was Kirito joining The Knights of the Blood Oath if I was to defeat him in a duel." Said Heathcliff.

"I see. So why do you need me here?" asked Fang.

"Well, if I may be blunt, we would also like to invite you to join." Said Heathcliff.

"Why would I do that?" asked Fang.

"Well, of course I wouldn't ask you to just join. How about a deal?" asked Heathcliff.

"What deal?" asked Fang.

"How about if Kirito loses the duel, you join as well?" asked Heathcliff.

Fang thought for a second, before agreeing. "I trust Kirito's skills enough to win. I'll take your deal, as long as I can wear this armour still." Said Fang, pulling on his cloak.

"Very well." Said Heathcliff. "The duel will be tomorrow. I hope to see you there." Said Heathcliff, smiling.

Fang bowed to him and walked out. When he got out Asuna and Kirito were waiting for him, and he explained what he had just agreed to.

"Why would you do that?" asked Asuna.

"I trust Kirito's abilities enough to trust him." Said Fang.

"Thanks for the faith man. More than I can say for what Asuna gave me." Said Kirito.

"I do think you can win. I just don't think it's likely." Said Asuna.

"Doesn't sound like faith to me either." Said Fang, grinning.

Fang, Kirito Asuna hung out for the rest of the day, before returning home.

The next day, Fang, Asuna and even Silica came out to watch the duel. Heathcliff and Kirito started the duel, and Kirito immediately took the offensive, slashing as fast as he could to try and get through Heathcliff's shield. Over and over, he was blocked and avoided, but he did land a small cut on Heathcliff's cheek.

The duel went on until Kirito looked as if he was going to hit Heathcliff, but it seemed like Heathcliff had moved his shield almost impossibly quick to block Kirito's strike, and hit Kirito, lowering his health into the yellow.

Fang was in shock that Kirito had lost. He knew what had to happen. Not only Kirito, but he as well would have to join The Knights of the Blood Oath.

Kirito walked out of the arena, to meet up with his friends. "Sorry Fang." Said Kirito.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I made the deal, and I lost. Don't blame yourself for what is happening to me." Said Fang, shrugging it off.

"I'm still sorry." Said Kirito.

Fang simply waved it off again. "Nothing we can do about it now. Let's go." Said Fang, leading his friends out of the arena. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. Like I said, there are limits to what a solo player can do.' Thought Fang, getting out of the arena.

 **There we go. Chapter 5 done. I don't know how many times I had to re-write this one before I ended with one I could be happy with. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but it may be awhile because I need to study for exams. Wish me luck. But goodbye, for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody and welcome back to SAO: A Beast's Tamer! You may be a bit shocked that this chapter is out now but I decided that I should write a chapter for this story as I have mainly been focusing on RWBY: A Demon's Life for a while now. Also, I started watching SAO on Netflix again, and felt inspiration hit me. Now to the reviews!**

 **NinjaFang1337: Thank you! Good to know someone else thinks so.**

 **Warwolf82: That was a lot of thinking. But I think this story will only go until they get out of SAO. But I think I will write a sequel… maybe…**

 **Omgitskirk: Alright good to know. I have decided what the ending will be, but I won't spoil anything, and I will try not to if it is a happy ending.**

 **Tyson113:** **. Enough said.**

 **Ranger: Thank you. I don't really think I'm an epic writer, but you are an epic reader for thinking so.**

 **Guest 1: I don't know if you noticed but I posted that last chapter around April so my exam has been long over now, but I did well.**

 **Guest 2: I will take it under consideration.**

 **Anyways, I don't own SAO, and let's start the story.**

Chapter 6: A New Marriage

 **Back on Floor 50 in Agil's shop.**

Kirito fell over on the bed that Fang was also sitting on.

"I thought I asked for a less flashy outfit." Said Kirito.

"That is one of our less flashy outfits believe it or not." Said Asuna.

"Why didn't you just ask to use you regular armor like me?" asked Fang.

"I thought I would win the duel is why." Said Kirito, still laying on the bed.

"I can't take this grumbling anymore. I'm going back home to see my wife. See you later." Said Fang, leaving for floor 47.

Fang got to the warp point and teleported back to floor 47 and started on the way to his house. On his way there, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He began to run down the path to his house. When he got there he burst through the door. Looking around, he saw a note on the table in the living room. It was from Silica.

'Hi sweetie! If you're reading this, I'm not back yet. I went out with Lizbeth for a little while. We decided to work together to see if we could get some power levelling done. When I get back I'm hoping to be around level 65 or higher. I will see you tonight if you're still up, or tomorrow if you are already asleep when I get back.

Yours forever,

Silica'

"At least she's safe. That's enough for me." Said Fang, wiping his forehead. He was about to sit down on the couch when he got a message from Kirito.

"Hey Fang. The guild needs us for something. Some training shit I think. I'm not sure. I didn't really pay attention."

"Of course he didn't." said Fang, leaving a note for Silica and heading to floor 55.

When he arrived on floor 55 he walked to the base of his new guild. When he got to the main entrance, he saw Kirito there with two others. He didn't recognize either of them at first, but as he got closer, he saw that one was Kuradeel.

"This should be fun." Said Fang, sarcastically.

Fang continued to see Kirito and Kuradeel seemingly getting along well enough, though they didn't look like they enjoyed being near each other.

"Hey Fang." Said Kirito.

"Hey Kirito." Said Fang, keeping one eye on Kuradeel the whole time.

"This is Godfrey. He'll be leading us today." Said Kirito.

"That's right, and I can assure you that Kuradeel has apologized for his earlier actions and I intentionally set this group up so you three could resolve your differences." Said Godfrey.

"I have. I have seen the error of my ways and I sincerely apologize for what I have done to you, Kirito and Asuna as well." Said Kuradeel, bowing his head.

"This enough for you Kirito?" asked Fang.

Kirito nodded slightly, but he didn't look too happy about it.

"Alright. Then it's enough for me." Said Fang.

"Alright. Today we will be testing how well you react to dangerous situations, so I'll be taking all your crystals." Said Godfrey. Kuradeel handed over his without question. Fang followed suit, deciding that Godfrey was trustworthy, but Kirito was a bit more hesitant.

"Even our teleport crystals?" asked Kirito.

"Even your teleport crystals." Said Godfrey, before Kirito handed over his crystals.

"Great. Now let's go clear a dungeon!" yelled Godfrey.

Fang just shook his head, while Kirito and Kuradeel raised one hand slightly and said yay in a less than enthusiastic tone.

 **After a few hours in a dungeon**

"This looks like a good place to stop for a break. Eat up!" said Godfrey throwing a bag to Kuradeel, Kirito and Fang. Fang looked inside and saw a bun and some water. He heard Kirito sigh, obviously depressed that there wasn't a sandwich. He took out the water and began to drink it. Fang took out his water and did the same. Fang tuned around and saw that Kuradeel was staring at Kirito and smirking. Kirito quickly threw that water far away before falling on his back, paralyzed. Fang followed him, paralyzed, before he looked at Godfrey to see him fall as well.

"Kuradeel! Did you spike our water with a paralysis poison? Why would you-" Godfrey was cut off when Kuradeel jumped over to him and stabbed him with his sword.

"Here's my story. We were just walking along when suddenly… we were attacked by a group of red players! You three fought valiantly but alas, you were killed. It was just me, and somehow I managed to fight them off." Said Kuradeel, sinking his sword into Godfrey one more time, who shortly after, exploded into a flurry of polygons.

"Now look at that. An innocent man just died because of you two." Said Kuradeel, walking over to Kirito, a shifting his gaze between him and Fang.

"I don't know, from what I saw you seemed to be having a blast. What's a guy like you doing in the Knights of the Blood Oath anyways? You'd be better suited for a red guild like Laughing Coffin." Said Kirito.

Kuradeel simply laughed. He also took off his sleeves to reveal the symbol of Laughing Coffin on his forearm.

"You are in Laughing Coffin." Said Kirito.

"No he isn't. He isn't one of the people me and my friends decided to let in to the guild. He's not a member. He's a fanboy." Said Fang, laughing.

"Shut up. Now I have to force you to watch your friend die." Said Kuradeel, approaching Kirito.

Kuradeel took out his sword and stabbed Kirito in the leg.

"Come on. Don't clam up. Tell me how it feels knowing you're going to die." Said Kuradeel, pulling his sword out and stabbing Kirito in the stomach.

Kirito simply closed his eyes, seemingly accepting it. It wasn't long until his eyes shot open again. Kirito slowly moved his arms onto his stomach and tried to pull the sword out of himself.

"Oh, so you are afraid of dying are you?" asked Kuradeel, with a twisted smile on his face.

"Yeah. I can't die yet. Not yet." Said Kirito, barely able to move the sword.

"Great. That's great. THAT'S JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT!" yelled Kuradeel in a twisted voice as he plunged the sword deeper into Kirito. Kirito couldn't counter Kuradeel's force, so the sword just continued to go deeper into Kirito's stomach. A few seconds later, Kirito shattered into a flurry of polygons.

Fang couldn't believe what he just saw. Kirito was dead. He was about to cry, until he remembered something. The Divine Stone of Returning Soul. He still had it. It hadn't been ten seconds yet. He could bring Kirito back. Slowly but surely, he pulled the item out of his inventory, held it out to Kirito's polygons, and said revive softly so Kuradeel couldn't hear it. He saw Kirito's polygons stop in place, until returning to Kirito's point of death, and reforming into Kirito. By that point, Kuradeel had already shown up above Fang.

"Well now. It seems that your time is up as well. Why don't you blow one last kiss to your slut of a wife?' asked Kuradeel.

This lit a fire in Fang's heart, and it was visible in his eyes.

Kuradeel simply laughed at Fang. "If you think that you scare me, you're wrong. So the slut doesn't deserve one more kiss? You really are a horrible husband, aren't you?" asked Kuradeel, driving his sword into Fang over and over again, and draining his health fairly quickly.

This caused the fire in Fang's heart to erupt into a blazing inferno. It was clear that Fang's temper had reached its peak, but he was still paralyzed. However, Fang heard something behind him, before Kuradeel was blown back by an attack. Fang looked up to see Asuna holding a healing crystal above him.

"Heal!" said Asuna. Fang's health was brought back up to full.

"Thanks Asuna. But don't kill Kuradeel. Please." Said Fang.

"Why not?' asked Asuna.

"You would understand if you heard what he said to me. What he said about Silica." Said Fang, getting mad.

Asuna looked over to Kirito, Kirito simply nodded.

"I get it. Just get over the paralysis quick, or you won't get a chance." Said Asuna.

Asuna then walked over to Kuradeel and attacked him quickly.

"Damn. Too fast to even count." Said Fang, able to stand up now.

"Please don't kill me! I'll leave the guild! You'll never see me again." Said Kuradeel, pleading for his life on his knees.

"I'll let the commander decide what to do with you. I don't want your blood dirtying my hands." Said Asuna.

Kuradeel smirked slightly. He grabbed his sword and knocked the rapier out of Asuna's hands. The he started laughing. "The oldest trick in the book, and you fell for it you bitch!" said Kuradeel, raising his sword above his head before bringing it down. Just before it hit Asuna, Kirito stopped it, losing one of his hands in the process. Fang then dashed forward and cut Kuradeel's sword in half.

"That seems familiar. Oh yeah. That was when I humiliated you in front of a crowd. Only now, it isn't in a duel, and now, I'm not going to stop at cutting your sword in half." Said Fang, turning towards Kuradeel.

"You aren't going to kill me are you? I mean, you probably don't want my blood on your hands do you?" asked Kuradeel, hoping to save himself.

"You know, normally I wouldn't." said Fang, causing Kuradeel to sigh. "But I do have to tell you a few things. First, you called my wife a slut. Second, you called me a horrible husband. Third, I'm not a murderer. Fourth, when a murder is committed, both the killer and the victim have to be a human in my eyes. Fifth, currently," Fang leaned into whisper something to Kuradeel. "I'm not a human." Said Fang before jumping backwards, taking out his scythe, dashing towards Kuradeel, and cutting through him in one fluid motion. Fang's cursor turned red, but he didn't care.

Kuradeel shattered into polygons, and Fang sighed.

He turned around to look at Kirito.

"Hey man? Thanks. You brought me back from the dead didn't you?" asked Kirito.

"Maybe, but I would be more concerned about that." said Fang, pointing behind Kirito to a crying Asuna.

Kirito turned around to meet Asuna's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kirito. You probably don't want me anywhere near you, do you? Alright. All you have to do is say the word and I'll stay away forever." Said Asuna, her depression palpable.

Kirito looked at Fang. Fang just gave him a look that was clearly 'really' put into a facial expression, before nodding. Kirito turned back around and kissed Asuna on the lips.

"I owe my life to you. I will be by your side forever." Said Kirito, intentionally leaving out the part about Fang literally bring him back from the dead, as he wanted to make Asuna feel better, and it worked. Asuna stopped crying.

"Can I stay over at you place tonight?' asked Kirito.

Asuna smiled before nodding. Fang was about to leave until he saw something being handed to him from the side.

"I recorded everything from when Kuradeel began the attack. Play it for Silica so she'll understand the whole red cursor deal." Said Kirito, smirking.

"Thanks Kirito. Always thinking ahead are you?" asked Fang.

Kirito shrugged. Fang took the item from Kirito before leaving for floor 47.

When he got there he went back to his place and walked in to see Silica on the couch.

"Hey honey! I haven't seen you in…" Silica stopped when she saw his cursor as red. "What happened?" asked Silica.

Fang just took out the recording Kirito took and started it. It actually did start with Godfrey being killed. Then another shatter was heard, and they heard revive in the distance. It went past what Kuradeel had said, through Asuna showing up, and finally, Fang finishing off Kuradeel forever.

"I killed the man who was talking. He killed Godfrey, then Kirito, and then tried to kill me. I did revive Kirito with an item he gave to me that he had got from that Christmas boss." Said Fang.

"So that was what happened. Now, if I may…" said Silica, walking up to Fang and wrapping him in a huge hug. "I'm so happy. I almost lost you once, now it's twice." Said Silica.

"I know. I'll try to be more careful. But both times I almost died, I almost died saving Kirito's life." Said Fang, chuckling.

Looking at the clock, the couple had realized it was almost midnight, so they decided to turn in for the night.

 **The next day**

Fag woke up and Found Silica holding him in her sleep. He decided not to wake her up, but she had woke up anyways.

Just as Silica let go of Fang, he got a message from Heathcliff. He expected it to be a request to return to the main base, but it was actually telling him he had a week off, as did Kirito and Asuna.

"Hey Silica, I got the week off. What are you up for?' asked Fang.

"First I need to stop by Liz's shop. She said she was going to make me a new dagger, and told me to pick it up first thing today." Said Silica.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Fang, leading her out, and holding her hand.

Once they got to Liz's shop Liz immediately went into the back of her shop and came back out with a purple dagger with a leather grip. She gave it to Silica. Silica immediately put it into her belt and before she could pay, Fang did it for her. "My treat." was all he said.

 **Later that week.**

Fang and Silica woke up early to someone knocking on their door. Fang got up with Silica still holding onto him. He carried her to the front door. When he opened it he saw Kirito and Asuna holding hands. He immediately knew what it was.

"Congratulations on your marriage." Said Fang. Silica immediately perked up at that.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!?" asked Silica.

"Yeah. We were wondering if you wanted to come see our place." Said Asuna.

"Let's see…HELL YEAH!" said Silica, before almost dragging Fang out of the house and following Asuna.

After they got to the floor and Kirito showed them around their place they were walking around the lake.

"Hey Kirito? Can you carry me on your shoulders?' asked Asuna.

"What, really Asuna?" asked Kirito.

"Yes really. Your strength stat is more than high enough to pull it off." Said Asuna.

"Alright. Get on." Said Kirito defeated and kneeling down, allowing Asuna to climb onto his shoulder.

Fang was about to laugh at Kirito, when he pointed to Silica. Fang took one look at her. She was staring at Fang, with her sad eyes. Fang looked between her and Kirito, then back to Silica, then to Asuna. Fang sighed, also defeated. He kneeled down as well. Silica's expression immediately turned to cheery as she climbed onto Fang's shoulders.

"Hey Kirito? Do you think we should bring them to that forest?" asked Fang, smirking evilly.

"Yeah. That's a great idea. Hold on girls!" said Kirito, taking off at full speed with Fang not far behind.

It wasn't long after that they arrived at their destination.

"They should be around here right?" asked Fang.

"Shouldn't be much farther." Said Kirito.

"What are you talking about?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah. We don't even know why we're here." Said Silica.

"They say that this forest is haunted by the souls of all the monsters that have been killed so far in this game. The rumor started when a woodworker came out here to harvest some wood. It wasn't long until it got dark and on his way back, he met one. All he saw was a pure white figure." said Fang in his scariest voice, trying to scare the girls out of their wits. However, Asuna had a severe reaction. She screamed and jumped off Kirito's shoulders, before pointing deeper into the forest at a pure white figure. Fang saw this too, and took off, Silica still on his shoulders, and reached the figure just as it fell over. Kirito and Asuna weren't far behind.

"Hang on. This isn't a monster. It's…" said Fang before Kirito finished it.

"It's a girl." Said Kirito.

 **There's chapter 6. Try to guess who's coming in during the next chapter. You already know, why did I even bother asking? I don't know. Anyways, I decided I should release another chapter of this before the next one of RWBY: A Demon's Life. Alright, I hope I will see you in the nest chapter. Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been long enough! Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer! Now it has been many months since I last updated this story, but I hope you understand. I just wasn't feeling inspired to write anything for this story. Also, my next chapter for A Silent Temper is going up right after this as well as two one shot stories I've been meaning to upload for a while. Finally, this might be a short chapter because I have a major event planned, but I need to have it at the start of the chapter so I can close it up at the end. Apologies, but anyways, Review time!**

 **Mischievous Whisper: Thanks! Makes me feel good! I do have some alternate story stuff planned, I just need to find a place to put it in. I think some might be in this chapter, depending on how long it ends up being.**

 **Valkerix: You know, you make a good point. Also, lol, noob. :P**

 **Jkap1995 (x2):Thank you! And in reference to your other review, now.**

 **ANIMEFORDAYSXD: Very true. You can't not love Yui. It is humanely impossible. She's too Kawaii!**

 **xNaruHina: I have already planned to have him be with Asuna. Sorry. Glad you like Fang and Silica though.**

 **Alright, that's all the reviews. Now, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Family

Everyone went back to Kirito's place with the girl.

"She can't be a player because she doesn't have a health bar, but there was no warning when you picked her up, so she can't be an NPC either." Said Fang.

"Then what is she?" asked Asuna.

"I don't have any idea." Said Kirito.

"I guess the first thing is to wait for her to wake up. Maybe then we can get somewhere." Said Silica.

"Yeah. But it doesn't look like she is going to wake up today. We'll stop by tomorrow. Maybe then we can get something." Said Fang, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. See you two tomorrow." Said Kirito.

 **The next day**

Fang and Silica woke up together.

"Good morning hun." Said Fang, kissing his wife.

"Morning." said Silica. After getting ready Fang left for floor 27.

"You coming Silica?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. There's just something I need to take care of first." Said Silica.

"Oh. So I'll see you there then?" asked Fang.

"Of course. Bye Fang!" said Silica, teleporting. Fang then teleported to floor 27. He walked his way to Kirito's house and knocked.

"Can you get that Kirito? I'm just finishing the food." Said Asuna from inside.

"Got it." Said Kirito from inside.

The door opened.

"Hey Fang. Come on in." said Kirito.

Fang entered. "Anything new with the girl?" asked Fang.

"You could say that." Said Kirito.

"What happened?" asked Fang.

"It'll be easier if I show you." Said Kirito.

Kirito led Fang into the main room revealing the girl on a chair.

"Hey. She's awake now." Said Fang, startling Asuna.

"Oh Fang. When did you get here?" asked Asuna.

"Just now." Said Fang.

"Hi daddy!" said the girl, looking at Kirito.

"Alright, that's a bit of a shock Kirito. Mind filling me in?" asked Fang, as Kirito gave him the basic run-down of it.

"I see. So no memories at all?" asked Fang, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing. Other than her name. Yui." Said Kirito.

"Yui huh? Nice name." said Fang, looking to the girl.

Yui then smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yui. My name is Fang." Said Fang.

Yui cocked her head to the side and rather than saying his name, she said "Uncle Fang."

Fang became shocked before smiling and saying "If you say so Yui."

"Where's Silica?" asked Asuna.

"She had to go do something before she came over. Said she'd meet us here." Replied Fang.

"What'd she have to do?" asked Kirito.

"No idea." Said Fang.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she gets here. You hungry Fang?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah a little. Didn't get anything to eat yet today." Said Fang.

"Just a second. You like spicy food?" asked Asuna.

"Love it." Replied Fang.

"Alright." Said Asuna, making him a sandwich. She handed it to him and he took a bite.

"Still don't know how you are so good at cooking, but I'm not complaining at all." Said Fang continuing to eat his sandwich.

Just as he had finished, there was a knock.

"I think Silica is here." Said Asuna, getting up to answer the door. Not long after Silica walked in.

"Hey hubby!" said Silica, walking over to sit on the couch with Fang.

"Hi honey." Said Fang, kissing Silica.

"Oh. She woke up." Said Silica, noticing Yui.

"Yeah, this is Yui. Evidently, Kirito is her daddy, Asuna is her mommy, and I am her uncle." Said Fang.

"Making me her aunt." Said Silica, smiling.

"Right." Said Fang.

"Nice to meet you Yui. My name's Silica." Said Silica.

"Aunt Sica." Said Yui, messing up Silica's name.

"Sure." Said Silica.

"Got our names wrong too. Don't worry about it." Said Kirito.

"So anyways, what were you up to earlier?" asked Fang.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Said Silica.

"Um, Ok." Said Fang, closing his eyes.

He heard a menu open and an outfit change.

"Wow Silica. This is a surprise." Said Asuna.

"Congratulations." Said Kirito.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Said Silica.

Fang opened his eyes slowly to see Silica wearing a new cloak, but it was familiar. It didn't take long for Fang to recognize it as a cloak worn by members of The Knights of The Blood Oath.

"You joined The Knights of The Blood Oath?" asked Fang, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I have been out power leveling a lot lately right? Well, I was working hard to raise my level in order to join that particular guild. Now we aren't only partners in life, but in battle as well." Said Silica, smiling.

"Amazing. I love you Silica." Said Fang.

"I love you too Fang." Said Silica.

"Anyways, we were wondering something. We are planning on taking Yui to the town of beginnings to see if we can find her family or something. Do you guys want to come with us?" asked Kirito.

"Sure. I think I'm free." Said Fang.

"I'm coming too." said Silica.

"Alright, let's go." Said Kirito.

They were just leaving the house when Fang got a message.

"Hang on." said Fang.

After a minute or so, Fang closed the message. "Dammit. Sorry guys. Heathcliff says he needs me at the base. I'll try to meet you later today." Said Fang, leaving for floor fifty-five.

"Ok. See you Fang. Stay safe." said Silica.

"Always." Said Fang.

Fang arrived on floor fifty-five and headed to see Heathcliff.

"Hello Fang, Come here for a moment." Said Heathcliff.

"What is it?" asked Fang.

"We received word that the main base of Laughing Coffin has been found. We are hoping to mount an assault tomorrow. However, we don't know how credible our source was. We would like you to go scouting." Said Heathcliff.

"Alright. Just tell me where it is and I'll be on my way." Said Fang. Heathcliff told Fang where the base was said to be, and he left.

"Alright. I'll report back as soon as I can." Said Fang.

Fang left for the floor and headed towards the supposed location of the base. After walking for a few minutes he saw a couple of Laughing Coffin members. He stayed on their tail and followed them, until they led him to a secret door that led to a dungeon. Peeking inside he saw a large group of Laughing Coffin members.

"Looks like a base to me. I guess I should report back." Said Fang, leaving.

Fang arrived on floor 55 and reported back to Heathcliff.

"Did you confirm or debunk the presence of Laughing Coffin on that floor?" Asked Heathcliff.

"They are on that floor alright. No question about it." Said Fang.

"Good to know. We will be mounting an assault tomorrow. If you could let Kirito, Asuna and your wife Silica know about it that would be helpful." Said Heathcliff.

"You got it." Said Fang, leaving for the first floor.

Fang arrived on the first floor and he saw Kirito, Asuna, Silica and Yui all with another woman.

"Hey guys." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang!" said Kirito.

"Uncle Fang!" said Yui.

Fang walked over to the group. "So what's going on here?" asked Fang.

"Remember that Kibaou guy from the meeting for the first boss assault?" asked Kirito.

Fang thought back and nodded.

"He joined the Army, and tricked a man called Thinker into going to the farthest floor in a dungeon called the Black Iron Palace without any teleport crystals. Yulier here is worried about him and because there are apparently very high level monsters there, she asked me, Asuna and Silica to go there to save him." Said Kirito.

"Hey. I'm coming too." Said Fang.

"Never had a doubt in my mind that you would." Said Asuna.

"Then let's get going." said Fang, following the group.

Yulier led them to the dungeon entrance.

Fang and Kirito took the lead and switched in with Asuna and Silica when they needed to, with Yui and Yulier hanging back.

"I need to thank you four again. I could never make it this far on my own." Said Yulier.

"No problem." Said Fang, finishing off another mob.

They continued on and eventually reached the floor Thinker was supposed to be on. Fang and Kirito tensed up, convinced there was something wrong.

"Hold on. I don't like this." Said Fang.

"Right. Let's be careful." Said Kirito.

They moved slowly through the dungeon, but nothing happened. After a bit of a trek, they saw a safe room, and a man standing in it.

""Thinker? THINKER!" yelled Yulier, upon seeing the man.

"WAIT! NO!" yelled Fang, quickly.

Yulier just managed to avoid a trap, which sent out a mob titled The Fatal Scythe.

"Yui, stay with Yulier and Thinker in the safe zone. We'll be there soon." Said Kirito. The four attacked the mob, but it knocked them back with a hard swing, knocking out a large chunk of their health.

"What power! What do we do?" asked Fang.

"I don't know. This may be the end." Said Kirito.

"We need to try." Said Fang.

They kept trying to kill the mob, but it was far too powerful. Fang got hit too hard and was sent sprawling out on the floor, nearly out cold.

The last thing he heard was Silica yelling his name before he blacked out.

 **THE ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER! There we go. Again, I am very sorry this chapter was so short, but I planned something that needed to take place early in a chapter, and with me liking to keep them around 4,000 words, I hope you can understand. Pretty weak comeback to this story, hopefully you understand why though, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer. Quick bit of an update, I started thinking about this story and realized that there are probably only going to be four, five or maybe six chapters left to go. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: *Happy Face***

 **Kamen rider w: I am actually only going to have a few chapters of Fang in GGO that I just add onto this story. I will also take your idea under consideration.**

 **AshuriIncarnate: I actually don't get as many of these types of comments as I expected when I first began. Also, you don't need to worry about me getting discouraged. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me what I am bad at now, so I can be better in the future. Finally, I noticed you left a review on Christmas. Thank you for taking time out of your Christmas to read my story. It really makes me happy.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I only own Fang, and let's get this chapter started.**

Chapter 8: Murder

Fang opened his eyes to see a slightly grey ceiling. Looking around he saw a light that didn't seem bright enough. He moved his hands to rub his eyes but something was preventing it. He saw a figure step into his line of sight. He recognized it as his sister.

"Hey sis." Said Fang.

"Good to see y- wait." Fang then yanked off the device on his head to see it was his Nerve Gear.

"Did someone beat the game while I was out? Was I out that long?" asked Fang, turning to his sister.

"Please wake up Fang. Please." Said his sister, but it wasn't her voice.

"What?" asked Fang, as his vision started to fade.

"Please, don't be dead Fang." Said his sister again, still not in her voice, just as he blacked out.

Fang reopened his eyes to see Silica, Kirito and Asuna surrounding him.

"What happened?" asked Fang.

"Fang!" yelled Silica as she wrapped Fang in large hug.

"Hey honey." Said Fang, realizing it was her voice telling him to wake up.

Fang sat up from where he was sitting. Looking around, he saw he was still on floor one, but he couldn't see Yui anywhere.

"Where's Yui?" asked Fang.

"Bit of a long story, but put simply, she was actually an AI system in this game used to monitor emotions. After you got knocked out, she used a delete function to get rid of the mob and save us, but the system then started to delete her. Luckily, I was able to save her… kind of." Said Kirito, showing Fang Asuna's necklace.

"Yui's heart. Quick thinking." Said Fang.

"By the way, we meant to ask what Heathcliff called you up for." asked Kirito.

"Right. Tomorrow he's getting the top guilds together to assault the Laughing Coffin base. Got a tip about it, he needed me to check it out. Make sure it was true." Said Fang.

"Good to know we'll finally be able to put a stop to their murders." Said Asuna.

"It's about time we got a tip about them. We should get back and rest up for tomorrow." Said Silica.

"Agreed. See you both tomorrow." Said Kirito and Asuna, leaving quickly. Fang and Silica left shortly after. Once they got back home, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day Fang and Silica woke up at the same time. They quickly got up, ate and changed into their battle gear. They talked on their way to the teleport point.

"Hey Silica? Can I ask you to make me a promise?" asked Fang.

"Of course Honey? What is it?" asked Silica.

"I'm sure you know, but these guys are very dangerous. They are murderers. They won't hesitate to kill any one of us. I got this teleport crystal set to the co-ordinates of our home. Take it. If you get low on hp, promise me you will teleport back to our home." Said Fang.

"Ok. I will. I promise." Said Silica, taking the teleport crystal.

"I'm sorry if I seem overbearing or over protective, but it's just that I love you, and I don't want you to be put in any danger." explained Fang.

"It's fine Fang." Said Silica.

The couple then fell silent, before Silica chimed up, with a question that Fang was shocked hadn't been asked yet.

"I just realized something Fang. We don't actually know each other's real life names. What is yours?" asked Silica.

"Heh, you're right. My full name is Fredrick Alexander Nathan Gabriels." Said Fang.

"F-A-N-G. Fang." Said Silica, giggling to herself.

"Also my nickname. What's yours?" asked Fang.

"Keiko. Keiko Ayano." Said Silica.

"Just as beautiful." Said Fang.

Silica smiled happily.

They couple then reached the warp point, and went to the floor that the top guilds were meeting at.

They got to the floor and saw that there were many high level players on the floor that formed the assault team.

Fang and Silica walked into the crowd and started talking to friends and strangers, getting aquatinted with them as they would need to work together.

After a few minutes, Heathcliff announced their plan. Sneak in and catch them by surprise, avoid as many casualties as possible, try and get them to surrender, only kill someone if it is absolutely necessary.

"Does everyone understand?" asked Heathcliff.

There were murmurs of agreement before Heathcliff opened the door to the hidden dungeon where Laughing Coffin made their base.

Everyone walked in. Fang was next to Kirito on one side, Silica on the other. They all had their weapons drawn, but they hadn't seen a single Laughing Coffin member.

"Kirito. I can't be the only one that doesn't like this. This is their base, but we haven't seen any Laughing Coffin members yet. It seems suspicious." Said Fang, quietly.

"Yeah. I noticed. I don't like this either." Replied Kirito, whispering.

As the players continued on, it got more and more nerve-racking. After a long walk and no encounters, Fang heard something above where they were. Looking up he saw what looked like the entire Laughing Coffin guild on platforms above them.

"EVERYONE! THEY'RE ABOVE US!" yelled Fang, as the Laughing Coffin members jumped down, surprising the assault team.

They had the advantage, quickly attacking the assault team before they could get their bearings.

Fang, Kirito, Asuna and Silica were able to defend themselves until the rest of the assault team could get prepared and start to fight back. They were pushing the Laughing Coffin members back. Fang looked over to see a member that looked like he was about to surrender. Not long after he grabbed his sword and slashed through the three players that had him cornered. Fang charged at him as did Kirito. Kirito reached him first, and killed him.

The assault team was getting the job done with more and more Laughing Coffin members surrendering every second, but there were still at least two Laughing Coffin members for every member of the assault team that still wanted to fight. Some of the assault team members were getting too low on health to continue, so they pulled out teleport crystals. After calling out where they wanted to teleport to, nothing happened. They tried again, still nothing. After trying a third time, they realized that the crystals weren't going to work.

"Our crystals don't work in here!" yelled one member, just before he was cut in half by a Laughing Coffin member.

'Wait, then that means…' Fang's thoughts were cut off by a high pitched scream. He turned towards the sound to see Silica on the ground, pulling out the crystal and attempting to teleport, after clearly not hearing what the other player had said, so she was unable to block the sword coming down on her.

"NO!" yelled Fang, charging over to his wife. However, just before he reached her, the sword sunk into her, draining her health completely. Once Fang reached her, he cradled her in his arms. Kirito and Asuna then showed up to defend Fang.

"Looks like my time is up." Said Silica, quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No. No, cause you're going to be fine. This isn't going to happen." Said Fang, opening his inventory and looking for The Divine Stone of Returning Soul. After a few seconds of searching, Fang began to have a flashback. He remembered when Kuradeel had killed Kirito. He had used the stone then.

"I don't have it anymore. I used it." Said Fang, quietly.

"Fang, promise me something. Before I depart." Said Silica, tears in her eyes.

"Anything Silica. Anything you want." Said Fang, cradling Silica with misty eyes as well.

"Promise me you will be happy. Don't stay hung up on me forever. Find another love, and be happy. Promise me, you can do that." Said Silica, tears trailing down her face.

"If that's what you want, if that's your final wish, I will. I have to. I promise." Said Fang, also with tears trailing down his face.

"Thank you Fang." Said Silica, leaning her head up to kiss Fang. He kissed back. It wasn't long after that when he felt the weight in his arms disappear and a shattering noise. Opening his eyes, he saw a flurry of polygons disappear above him.

Silica was gone. Just like that, she was gone.

Fang then stood up. He picked up his scythe and Kirito turned to look at him.

"Asuna, get out of the way. You too Kirito." Said Fang, still looking away from them. He seemed to have gotten over the shock of Silica's death, and was going into the next stage. Anger.

Asuna, hearing the tone of his voice moved to the side as did Kirito. One Laughing Coffin member ran past the two towards Fang, who whipped around and cut through the player. After the player had disappeared, Fang's face was revealed. One look at him said everything that needed to be said. He was angry. He was livid. He was completely unhinged. With his eyes full of mania and bloodlust, he charged past Kirito and Asuna and swung his scythe around, cutting down as many members as he could. He wasn't concerned about mercy anymore. He wanted to make them pay for what they had done.

After witnessing what Fang was doing, many Laughing Coffin members surrendered, however, some unlucky few were in Fang's path. Even though they had already surrendered, Fang killed them anyways. Many had actually ran to the assault team and gotten behind them, to avoid Fang. There was only a leader left. Fang knocked his weapon out of his hands and tripped him, pinning him to the ground. He raised his scythe over his head.

"FANG STOP!" yelled Asuna.

Fang didn't pay any attention to her. Just as he was about to kill the player, Kirito called out.

"If you do this, you aren't any better than they are. You will kill that man in cold blood just as they had done to Silica." Said Kirito.

Fang began to look at what he was about to do. There was an unarmed man pinned by his foot, and he was about to bring his scythe down onto him. Kirito was right. What was he doing? He had become the very thing he wanted to prevent. Fang lowered his scythe and walked back towards Kirito and Asuna.

"Thank you Fang." Said Asuna.

Fang couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He fell into his friend's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

They didn't say anything. More like they didn't know what they could say, they were about to ask what they should say, but Fang answered before they could ask.

"There isn't anything you can say. Nothing you can say will bring her back." Said Fang, still sobbing uncontrollably. After the assault team had finished sending all the Laughing Coffin members to prison, Heathcliff approached Fang.

"I am terribly sorry for what has happened." Said Heathcliff.

"There was nothing you could have done about it." Said Fang.

"However, I do accept some blame. It was I who allowed her into The Knights of The Blood Oath, it was I who permitted her to participate in this assault, and therefore, some of the blame does fall on me. It isn't going to change anything but, as an apology, you may take as much time off from the front lines as you need to grieve." Said Heathcliff.

"Thank you commander." Said Fang.

Everyone went back to their home floors, except Kirito and Asuna. They went to the same floor as Fang, to hang out with him, and help him with anything he needed. Asuna and Kirito were sitting on the couch with Fang. Kirito reassuring him and Asuna rubbing his back when there was a knock on the door. Kirito got up from the couch they were all sitting on and answered the door. It was Klein.

"Fang. It's Klein. Can he come in?" asked Kirito.

Fang simply nodded.

Kirito allowed him in and went back to comforting Fang.

"Did I miss something? Where's Silica?" asked Klein.

"Klein, come over here for a second." Said Kirito, leading him into another room. As Kirito was explaining what had happened to Klein, there was another knock on the door that Asuna went to get.

"Fang, can Liz come in?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah. She knows what happened. I asked her to come over." Said Fang.

Liz came in, sat next to Fang and hugged him.

"Thanks. Now I need to know something. Can you make jewellery?" asked Fang.

"Yes. Why?" asked Liz.

"I want a necklace. A heart shaped pendant on the end that can open up to a picture." Said Fang.

"What picture?" asked Liz.

Fang got up and went upstairs as Klein and Kirito got back. After a few minutes, Fang came down with a picture. He handed it to Liz and said "This one."

When she saw what it was, she teared up.

"What is it Liz?" asked Asuna, She showed her the picture. It was Fang and Silica standing next to each other smiling. Fang was in a suit and Silica was in a wedding dress.

"I took this picture. They thought getting this picture would give their in game marriage a bit more significance." Said Liz.

"I want that picture with me wherever I go." Said Fang.

"Got it. I'll bring it by later today." Said Liz.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to pick it up." Said Fang.

"If you say so." Said Liz.

Everyone stayed until the sun started to go down. They all reassured Fang and left. Fang went to bed just as they left, but he was unable to find sleep without Silica there with him. After a few hours of trying to sleep, he was able to force himself to sleep, but it was short lived. His dreams were taken over by Silica's final moments.

The next day, Fang woke up after a very long night of very little sleep.

He got out of bed and put on regular clothes. He left to head to Liz's shop.

"Liz? You there?" asked Fang, walking in.

"Just a moment!" said Liz from the back of her shop.

Fang leaned up against the counter when Kirito entered the shop.

"Hey Fang." Said Kirito.

"Hey Kirito. How are you?" asked Fang.

"I've been much better. How about-" Kirito was cut off when Fang looked at him.

"Right. Nevermind." Said Kirito.

Liz then came out from the back of her shop to see Fang and Kirito there.

"Hey Fang. I assume you're here to pick up the necklace?" asked Liz.

"Yeah." Said Fang.

"I was out doing some grinding. Need some work done on my equipment." Said Kirito.

"Got it. Just a sec." said Liz, heading into the back of her shop. Not long after, she came back out with the necklace. She handed it to Fang.

"Thanks. How much?" asked Fang.

"No charge. I not making you pay for something to remember Silica by." Said Liz.

"Thanks." Replied Fang, putting on the necklace. He opened the pendant to see the picture. He closed the pendant and kissed it.

Fang then went to leave the shop, but Kirito called out to him before he could get out.

"Um, there's going to be a boss assault in about a week. Heathcliff says if you still aren't up for it when it comes around, it's no problem, but you would be a great help in it. Just thought I should let you know." Said Kirito.

"Ok. Thanks." Said Fang, leaving.

 **Next week**

Fang woke up early after another night comprised of very little sleep and very much sobbing. After he had gotten up and ready Kirito showed up with Asuna.

"Hey Fang. Heathcliff sent us to see if you were feeling better, and I needed to say something." Said Kirito.

"Ok. I'm sorry, but I'm still too shaken up." Said Fang.

"Alright. It's fine." Said Kirito.

"Good. So what was it you needed to say to me?" asked Fang.

"Um. I wanted to actually apologize to you." Said Kirito.

"For what?" asked Fang.

"Silica." Said Kirito.

"Kirito, if I couldn't get to her in time, you wouldn't have been able to either." Said Fang.

"That's not what I was talking about." Said Kirito. "I made that deal with Heathcliff for the duel. I lost, forcing you into The Knights of The Blood Oath. Your joining compelled Silica to join as well. If you hadn't been forced into it, you wouldn't have joined. Then she wouldn't have felt compelled to join, so she wouldn't have been on that assault, hence preventing her death."

"I guess you're right. But still, how could you have won. The speed at which he moved his shield was unreal." Said Fang.

"Yeah I guess. But still, I'm sorry." Said Kirito.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry won't bring her back. Don't bother apologizing. You aren't to blame. Only one man is. Akihiko Kayaba." Said Fang.

"Alright. See you later Fang." Said Kirito, leaving with Asuna.

Fang was sitting on his couch not doing anything in particular until he started to think. The duel kept playing over and over in his mind. He was trying to figure out how Heathcliff moved his shield so quickly. It was almost as if he froze Kirito in place before moving his shield.

"He wouldn't be able to do that. Well, unless he had a cheat code or something. Well, I guess he could also do it if he created the game." Fang said to himself, almost chuckling, before he thought more about it.

"Hang on. His unique skill is insanely overpowered, his gear is top of the line, and he started the top guild on SAO, when no one knew about him." Fang started getting angry, before he had a revelation. "Heathcliff IS Kayaba!" yelled Fang, changing into his gear and heading to the floor they were on.

He charged into the dungeon and got to the boss door quickly, due to there not being any mobs to slow him down. When he got there the door was closed, but he could hear fighting on the other side. He tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again to force it open, but to no avail. After a few minutes, the door opened on its own, and Fang saw the word "congratulations", with everyone tired out. Looking in, he saw Heathcliff, and charged at him. He swung his scythe at him, just as everyone noticed him. Just before he hit Heathcliff, a box popped up with the words "Immortal Object" in it.

"Just as I thought. I should've noticed you before, AKIHIKO KAYABA!" yelled Fang.

The whole crowd was in shock.

Heathcliff started clapping slowly. "Well done Fang. Yes, it's true. I am Akihiko Kayaba." He said.

Everyone was about to attack him, but he paralyzed everyone in the room. Everyone except Fang.

"You found me out. I am the final boss in this game. On floor 100 you would enter the Ruby Palace, to fight me and end this game. But, since you found me out, what say you and me have a duel? You win, everyone can leave the game now. I win, you die and everyone must make it to floor 100 to fight me. Of course, I will turn off my immortality status before our fight, should you chose to accept it. What say you Fang?" asked Heathcliff.

Fang didn't hesitate at all before answering. "Deal. I will make you pay for what you did to Silica." Said Fang, taking out his scythe and spinning it around a couple times.

Heathcliff took out his sword, and the fight started.

Fang charged at Heathcliff, swinging his scythe at an inhuman speed. Heathcliff was barely able to block it. Heathcliff went to attack Fang, but Fang flipped over Heathcliff's sword and slashed his back with his scythe. The battle was all Fang, until Heathcliff activated his unique skill.

"So, you need your unique skill huh. Good thing I got something too." Said Fang. Everyone was expecting him to use Death's Judgement, but instead, he used a skill no one had seen before.

"Demons of Hell!" yelled Fang, creating four clones of himself. The five Fangs ran in a circle rapidly. Heathcliff went to attack one, but it moved out of the way, before all of them attacked him, bringing his health down to the yellow.

The Fangs smirked. However, Heathcliff attacked one, and it disappeared. Only four Fangs were left. They went to attack Heathcliff, but he slashed through two, making them disappear as well, but not before they got a hit on Heathcliff. This was when the remaining Fangs attacked Heathcliff not letting up until his heath was in the red and Heathcliff cut through the remaining two Fangs that were attacking him. However, the real Fang was nowhere to be seen.

Heathcliff looked around, to see Fang, Kirito and Asuna standing up. He had healed their paralysis, and they were pissed. Kirito and Asuna each cut off one of Heathcliff's legs, before taking off his arms and holding him upright. Heathcliff had no way of protecting himself, and was completely helpless. Fang leaned down to Heathcliff, and said four simple words.

"This is for Silica." Whispered Fang, before lunging at Heathcliff, taking off his head and killing him. Everyone started to fade away. Not long after, Fang opened his eyes to see a grey ceiling and a light that didn't seem bright enough. He felt someone holding his hand. Unable to sit up, he simply grasped the hand.

Fang heard a loud gasp, before his sister's face slid into view. Her eyes were wide. He saw her black hair and green eyes, both of which were darker due to the visor on his Nerve Gear.

"Hey Crystal. Nice to see you again." Said Fang, smirking.

Crystal collapsed on him and hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe sis." Said Fang, wheezing before his sister released him.

"Fang. You're Ok!" yelled his sister, kissing him.

"Yeah. Can you help me sit up and take this damned thing off?" asked Fang.

"Of course." Said Crystal, helping him sit up. Then they took off his Nerve Gear.

Fang rubbed his eyes, still growing accustomed to the daylight. Looking around he saw that he was in a hospital room with Kirito.

"Hey Kirito. Get up!" said Fang.

Kirito slowly sat up, took off his Nerve gear, and looked over to Fang and his sister.

"I'm up." Said Kirito.

"Good. So, should I still call you Kirito, or should I go back to Kazuto?" asked Fang.

"Either or. I don't care." Said Kirito.

"Kirito it is then." Said Fang.

After Fang and Kirito had gotten used to being back in the real world again, Crystal started asking questions about SAO.

Fang and Kirito looked at each other. "Well, where do we begin?" they asked at the same time.

They told the whole story, the first boss raid, Silica and Fang getting married and moving in together, Kirito and Asuna getting married and moving in together, Silica's death (which Fang had to cover his ears and close his eyes for), all leading up to the end of Heathcliff, and SAO.

"Oh my god. Fang, I'm so sorry." Said Crystal.

"Don't worry about it Crystal. She may not be here in person, but I am sure she's here in spirit." Said Fang, with tears almost showing up in his eyes.

 **Go on guys, call me whatever you want. Call me whatever you can think of. I deserve it 100%, and I am expecting it. Be creative with the names. Impress me. Just know, this isn't the end. Not yet. Probably soon, but not yet. Hope to see you in the next chapter, and I hope Silica's death didn't discourage you from reading. See you next time! Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer. Holy hell you guys. Seven reviews since the last chapter, makes me feel good, even though most of them were telling me off. But hey, that's what I wanted. Let's get those out of the way!**

 **slightJoker: I understand 100%. I deserve it honestly.**

 **GameLord The Hitman: Well, I still hope you read it at least.**

 **Grovitonic: Yeah, that's what I got from my irl friends too.**

 **AgentTexas82: Thank you very much. I didn't expect to get any reviews complementing me. I pretty much expected blind rage.**

 **Logan96: Thank you! Also, you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Kamen rider w: Honestly? Where would the fun be if I told you my plan?**

 **Omegas970: Yeah. Got it. Hope you keep reading. For the record, everything I do has a reason for it, there was Silica, and I agree, I like her a lot too. Just know I have reasons.**

 **Morphx: Nice to see another review like this. But being fair I did ask for angry ones, but again, thank you.**

 **Most reviews in one chapter ever! Happy about that. Also, slight change of plans. Not sure if I'll be able to get more than one or two chapters out of GGO. I'll try to have some chapters after GGO, but I can't promise anything. Sorry, but it's time for chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Aftermath

It has been a long time since SAO was defeated. Kirito had rescued Asuna from ALO. Fang didn't go with him, as he had gotten hooked on a different game. He had received an Amusphere from his sister along with a game. One he used to escape the feelings he got whenever he remembered Silica, which took up almost his entire existence. Gun Gale Online.

"Gun Gale Online, huh. You know that place well?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah, why?" asked Fang.

"I need to go in there for a while. Some guy calling himself Deathgun shot a TV screen in the game and apparently caused a death. I was asked to investigate." Said Kirito.

"So you need me to show you around. Is that it?" asked Fang.

"I would appreciate it." Said Kirito.

"Alright. I'll head on now. I'll wait for a bit, but I'll leave before long." Said Fang, leaving to go back home.

He ran in his house, not acknowledging his sister before going into his room and locking it. After about half an hour, Crystal went to his door.

"Hey Fang? You in GGO again?" asked Crystal, knocking on his door. When no answer came, she assumed he was, and left his door to watch TV.

Meanwhile inside of GGO, after waiting for long enough for Kirito, Fang had left and met up with his best in-game friend, Sinon.

"Hey Sinon." Said Fang.

"Ah, hello Fang. How are you?" asked Sinon.

"So-so." Said Fang.

"Still hung up on that Silica girl?" asked Sinon.

"Yeah. I have tried to get over her, convince myself that she's gone, but my mind just rejects the thought outright. Nothing is working." Said Fang.

"There was nothing you could have done. I mean, how were you supposed to know that someone was going to break into her house and kill her? There was nothing you could've done." Said Sinon.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Said Fang, remembering the story he had given Sinon about Silica's death.

"Have you tried getting another girlfriend?" asked Sinon.

"A couple times, but they never work out." Said Fang.

"So in other words, you said Silica's name when getting intimate?" asked Sinon.

"NO! Well… at least not with both of them." Said Fang, scratching the back of his neck.

This was when someone ran into him and Sinon. Their avatar had long black hair and was dressed in a simple outfit (Not going to type out what it looked like because, hopefully you all know). It looked to be a female avatar.

"Hey? Are you Ok?" asked Fang.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, I'm new and I'm not sure where I'm going right now." Said the new person.

"I see. So, are you looking for anything in particular?" asked Sinon.

"Really? She's obviously looking for a gun shop." Said Fang.

"Good point. We can take you to one if you want." Said Sinon.

"Alright. Thanks." Said the player.

"No problem really. I'm Fang, and this is Sinon." Said Fang.

"Nice to meet you." Said the new player, not introducing themselves.

"So, this your first MMO?" asked Sinon.

"No. I actually transported my character from a different game." Said the new player.

"What game?" asked Fang.

"Just some fantasy game." Said the new player.

"Alright. Here we are." Said Sinon.

They walked in the gun shop and Fang broke off to go to the firing range.

"See you Fang." said Sinon, watching him as he left.

"So, are you looking for basic gear, or something particular?" asked Sinon.

"Well, I want to enter Bullet of Bullets, so I would like some good gear and weapons." Said the new player.

If you just started, you only have 3000 credits. You'll need more." Said Sinon.

"Anyway I can get more fast?" asked Kirito.

"You could gamble." said Sinon as she explained the concept of Gambling as a player tried the game. While she was explaining, Fang returned.

"I'm back. She going to try that out?" asked Fang.

"Yeah." Said the new player.

She entered the challenge and managed to win the jackpot.

"That is some crazy reaction time." Said Sinon.

"Yeah. I'll go congratulate her." Said Fang, figuring out it was Kirito and going to congratulate him.

"Hey Kirito." Said Fang.

"Figured it out huh?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah. How long you planning on making Sinon think you're a girl?" asked Fang.

"I don't know." Said Kirito.

"Alright." Said Fang, leading Kirito back to Sinon.

"You know, just asking, you are a new character, why do you want to join Bullet of Bullets?" asked Sinon.

"I'm going to head to sign up. See you two soon." Said Fang leaving.

"Later Fang." Said Sinon, watching him as he left.

 **Time skip**

Fang was waiting in the lobby when he saw Sinon walking away from Kirito, and saying stop following me.

"Figured it out huh Sinon?" asked Fang, catching up with him.

"Kirito is a guy." Said Sinon.

"Yeah. Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" asked Fang.

"I thought I would be, but I'm not really. I understand why you kept it a secret." Said Sinon.

"Alright good to know. See you in the tournament." Said Fang.

 **After the preliminaries**

Fang, Sinon, and Kirito all made it to the finals, meaning they qualified for Bullet of Bullets.Fang wandered around until he found Sinon by Kirito. Kirito looked shocked and he was holding one of Sinon's hands.

"What's up?" Asked Fang.

"I don't know. I just found him like this." Said Sinon.

"Kirito? You Ok?" asked Fang.

"Uh, yeah." Said Kirito. After this Sinon left.

"Did you find that Deathgun guy?" asked Fang.

"Not just that. But he had a Laughing Coffin symbol on his glove." Said Kirito.

"What? You mean THE Laughing Coffin? Like SAO's Laughing Coffin?" asked Fang.

"The very same." Said Fang.

"The same guys who killed Silica?" asked Fang, angrily.

"Fang, stay calm." Said Kirito.

Fang took a deep breath and exhaled, calming down.

"Thanks Kirito." Said Fang.

"Anyways, Bullet of Bullets doesn't start until tomorrow. We should log off." Said Fang.

"Ok. See you later Fang." Said Kirito, logging off along with Fang.

Fang opened his eyes and went downstairs to see his sister had fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. He layed her down in her bed and tucked her in. After he closed her door quietly he left the house and went to a flower shop. He bought a bouquet of flowers. After paying for them he brought them to a secret grove behind his house. He followed the path to the end and came to head stone that read "Keiko Ayano. A Beautiful woman, an amazing friend and a caring wife. She will be dearly missed."

Fang placed the flowers in front of the gravestone and said a quick prayer, wishing Silica a happy life until he met her again. After finishing he wiped a tear from his face and returned to his house, went to his room and fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Fang woke up early, before his sister, made himself some breakfast, making extra for his sister. He then put it all on a plate and brought it to his sister, who had just woken up but was still in bed.

"Hey Crystal." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang, what is that smell?" asked Crystal.

"I made breakfast in bed for you." Said Fang.

"That's so nice! What's the occasion?" asked Crystal.

"Well, Bullet of Bullets is today, so I'm going to be in GGO all day probably. Thought I would do something nice." Said Fang.

"Well, thank you Fang." Said Crystal.

You're welcome." Said Fang, before going into his room and spawning into GGO, seeing Sinon there as well, waiting for him and Kirito.

"Hey Sinon." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang. You have any idea where Kirito is?" asked Sinon.

"He'll be here eventually." Said Fang.

"Should we meet him here, or at the arena?" asked Sinon.

"I guess you should meet me here." Said Kirito as his avatar spawned in.

"That answers that question." Said Fang as the three started towards the arena.

"Looking forward to the tournament?" asked Sinon.

"Yeah. This time, I'm going to win." Said Fang.

"No you won't. You'll need to finish me off to do that." Said Sinon.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Fang.

"It's on." Said Sinon.

Fang, Sinon and Kirito all arrived at the arena and went to wait together. There were a lot of guys talking about Kirito as if he was still a she.

"Hey guys." Said Kirito, turning around. He then posed and said in the most feminine voice he could "Hope y'all root for me!"

"Good god…" said Fang, sitting down with Sinon.

Kirito then sat down with Fang and Sinon as they waited for Bullet of Bullets to start.

Fang zoned out until it was in the final countdown to the start. Fang took out his scythe and made sure he had ammo for his guns. Everyone got their armor on and prepared for the tournament.

"Hey Sinon?" asked Fang.

"Yeah Fang." Said Sinon.

"Don't die. At least until I kill you." Said Fang, winking.

"It is so on." Said Sinon. The Bullet of Bullets started.

Fang spawned in a forest. He immediately ducked into the bushes around him and switched his scythe into its machine gun form. He crawled around in the bushes until he reached a safe area. He opened the map to see if anyone was around him. He saw that there were two people in the same spot, probably in a fight, and another not far from him. Peeking around, he saw a player with his back turned to him.

"One down." Said Fang gunning the player down.

"Twenty-nine to go." Said Fang, moving on.

Fang started wandering around after a while, as he was unable to see anyone. Checking the map, he didn't see anyone close to him, but he saw two people very close to each other, around the industrial area, but they were moving at the same speed, with another following them.

"Teammates, maybe? Never seen that before. But hey, an easy way for two kills." Said Fang, heading towards where they were. Picking up the pace, he saw that one of the go carts was gone and determined that they had used one.

"There's a desert this way, maybe they left some tracks." Said Fang, continuing. Once he got to the edge of the desert, Fang saw that there were indeed tracks.

"Should've watched out for that." Said Fang, following the tracks.

It was a long trek through the desert, so long it had gotten dark outside, when he found the go cart outside a cave. He ducked into the shadows and got his gun ready, as he heard two people talking, he couldn't really hear what they were saying though.

As he got closer, he could make out what they were saying.

"Then what? You gonna hold my hand? EVEN THOUGH THEY GOT BLOOD ALL OVER THEM!?" yelled a female voice just as Fang came out of hiding.

"What?" asked Fang, revealing himself and putting his gun down.

"Fang?" asked Sinon.

"Sinon? Kirito?" asked Fang.

"Hey Fang." Said Kirito.

"Hey. So what was that Sinon?" asked Fang.

Sinon then told Kirito and Fang the story of the thug she killed.

"How old were you?" asked Fang.

"I was nine." Said Sinon.

"Wow. Well, at least you didn't have a choice to kill. You were forced to." Said Fang. "…I didn't have to kill, but I still did…" whispered Fang.

"Wait what? You, you've killed someone?" asked Sinon.

"Not just one. It was at least ten." Said Fang.

"What happened?" asked Sinon.

"There's something I should tell you. I'm sure you've heard about Sword art Online." Said Fang.

"I'm gonna go check the satellite." Said Kirito, not getting a response from Fang or Sinon.

"Of course. That was the MMO that trapped players and killed them in real life if they died in game right?" asked Sinon.

"Yeah. I was in SAO. That girl Silica was there too. We went on an assault to hunt down a guild called Laughing Coffin. They were killing players and we needed to stop them. Silica, got attacked and killed by a player. Then I lost it and killed many of the players. I completely went mad, killing everyone in sight. I would've killed more if Kirito hadn't stopped me." Said Fang.

"So, Silica was killed in front of you? Not in another house." Said Sinon.

"Right. She died in my arms." Said Fang, tearing up.

Sinon didn't know what she could say, much like what Asuna and Kirito did after Silica's passing.

Sinon then scooted over next to Fang and hugged him. Fang was shocked at first, but eventually smiled and hugged back.

He looked at Sinon. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Said Sinon, smiling.

This was when Fang started to see Sinon in a new way. He didn't see her as a friend or rival, but rather as what most people would see her as. A beautiful woman. Taking a chance, he leaned in to Sinon. As if on cue, Sinon began leaning towards Fang as well. Their lips touched. Just for a second. After they had broken away, they kept looking at each other. Once again, they leaned towards each other. This time when their lips touched, Sinon's arms made their way to Fang's back and vise-versa. They pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss. This was when Kirito re-entered the cave.

Once Fang and Sinon separated Kirito spoke up.

"Third time's the charm?" Asked Kirito.

Fang, knowing what he was referencing, replied with "Here's hoping."

"Anyways, looks like he's getting closer. We should set up to take him out." Said Kirito.

"Right." Said Sinon.

Sinon and Kirito got ready, with Fang waiting behind, just in case.

Deathgun walked up and Sinon took a shot, as Deathgun took a shot at her, taking out her scope, leaving Kirito with no support. Fang, looking around a corner, saw Deathgun take out a sword. He and Kirito then started to fight. Every fibre of Fang's being wanted to rush out and finish off Deathgun, make him pay for what his guild did to Silica, but he was able to control himself. Looking around the corner he saw Kirito gain the upper hand and finish off Deathgun.

Sinon then showed up as Fang revealed himself.

"So, just us left then. We should meet up in the real world after this. My place." Said Sinon.

"Sure. Where do you live?" asked Kirito.

Sinon whispered it in both Fang and Kirito's ears.

"That's not far from the hospital I'm in." said Kirito.

"Yeah, I live pretty close to there too." Said Fang.

"So now, we just need to get out of here." Said Kirito.

"Souvenir grenade?" asked Fang, looking at Sinon.

Sinon nodded and took out a grenade. Fang picked up both Sinon and Kirito, holding them on one shoulder each, as Sinon put a grenade on his head. The grenade blew up and all three of them were declared the winners. Once they finished, they signed off. Fang got up and went downstairs, before rushing out of his house. He slowed down to a steady jog. When he got closer to Sinon's house, he heard some wrestling, as well as three voices. One female and two male. The males were mostly grunting and Fang determined that they were fighting. Speeding up, he saw a boy fighting with Kirito. He saw he had a needle.

"Not going to happen!" yelled Fang, kicking the boy off Kirito. The boy stood up and punched Fang in the nose, causing it to bleed. Fang wiped his nose with his thumb and saw the blood on it.

"Alright, that's it." Said Fang, grabbing him by his shirt, extending him away before pulling him back, and dropping him with a sharp jab to the nose. "Asshole." Said Fang, kicking his unconscious body in the gut.

Fang then looked over to see Sinon, wiping something off where Kirito got jabbed with the needle.

"He hit the electrode I didn't take off." Said Kirito.

"Lucky." Said Fang, helping Kirito up.

"Hi Fang." Said Sinon.

"Hello, um, I don't know your real name Sinon." Said Fang.

"Right. Shino Asada." said Sinon.

"Ok. Hello Shino. My name is Fredrick Gabriels." Said Fang.

"Nice to finally meet you. I know I look a lot different from my Avatar, but-" Fang cut her off.

"But you're still just as beautiful, if not more." Said Fang.

"Such a smooth talker." Said Kirito.

"Right. You're still here." Said Fang.

"I forgot about him too." Said Sinon.

Fang and Sinon kissed once again, just as Kirito left.

'Well, looks like I'll be able to keep my promise to Silica yet.' Thought Fang while he was kissing Sinon.

 **Alright. There we go. Can't tell you how many times I typed Silica instead of Sinon. Apparently my fingers miss her too. Well, that ends this chapter. Don't expect too many more chapters for this story, but I hope you liked this one. Remember to leave review of what you thought, good or bad, and I hope to see you in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer. Chapter 10 is here. Now, sad news. This will probably be the second to last chapter. Sad about that, but it's time for the reviews.**

 **Eric: You know what. You're right. That's why I changed it.**

 **AshuriIncarnate: Yeah, I noticed the same thing when I re-read the chapter. The chapter could've been so much more, but it's good to know you are still interested in the story.**

 **Guest: Well, no kind. It was, technically, actually Heathcliff that sent Silica on the assault against Laughing Coffin. Not Fang.**

 **Morphx: No problem at all. Thank her for me if you could.**

 **Kamen rider w: Thank you!**

 **Well, since those are out of the way, it's time to start the chapter.**

Chapter 10: New relationship.

A few months later, Fang and everyone else were in ALO. Fang had joined in as a Salamander, much like Klein. When they all worked together, they were an unstoppable force. No bosses could beat them. They blew through many of the bosses of New Aincrad, many times being the only group that took out the boss. They were in an inn talking, when someone brought up The Absolute Sword.

"Who's that?" asked Fang, curious.

"No one knows their real name, but they have won sixty seven consecutive duels. They're offering an eleven hit original sword skill to the first person that beats them, but it seems like no one can beat them." Said Klein.

"Bet that Kirito could." Said Fang.

"Well then pay up. Kirito already lost to them." Said Liz.

"Really." Said Fang.

"You should try Asuna. You might be able to beat them." Said Sinon.

"I don't know…" said Asuna.

"Come on Lightning Flash. This is your chance to prove that you're better than Kirito." Said Fang, using Asuna's SAO title.

"Why don't you try Death's Apprentice?" asked Asuna, using Fang's title.

"I have no need for a sword skill. I use a scythe." Said Fang, spinning his scythe around.

"Point made." Said Asuna.

"Well, I heard that they will be accepting challenges soon. Let's go." Said Liz.

"I'm actually going to grind for a bit. See you later." Said Fang, leaving with Sinon following suit.

"I'm gonna tag along Fang. Good luck honey." Said Kirito, saying goodbye to everyone else.

Fang, Kirito and Sinon were all training hard and gaining levels quickly. After a few hours they decided to take a break. They went to town and stopped off at an inn.

They ended up at a bar and stated talking to some of the others there. While talking to someone, Fang felt like he was being watched. Looking around, he didn't see anyone looking at him, but when he turned to the door he saw someone leaving, but it was too fast to see who it was.

"What's up Fang?" asked Kirito.

"Hm. Oh, nothing. Just thought I was being watched." Said Fang.

Not long after that, they all decided to log off. Fang woke up and stretched. He went back downstairs to see his sister watching TV.

"Hey Crystal." Said Fang, sitting down on the couch with his sister.

"Hey Fang. Taking a break?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Rest up a bit after some grinding." Said Fang, stretching.

"You seem confused Fang. What's up?" asked Crystal.

"I'm not sure, but I felt like someone was watching me in ALO today, but I couldn't see anyone." Said Fang.

"Hm. Weird. I wouldn't think about it too much. Probably just your imagination." Said Crystal.

"Yeah. Probably. Anyways, it's getting late, I'm going to sleep. Night sis." Said Fang, heading to bed.

 **The next day**

Fang and Klein are in ALO waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Look, all I'm saying is you have Mjolnir. I know you don't have any hammer skills, but you could get some. It wouldn't hurt to be able to use two different weapons." said Fang.

"Samurai don't use hammers though. They use swords." Said Klein.

"What's your point?" asked Fang.

"I am a samurai because I use a sword." Said Klein.

"By that logic I am death because I use a scythe." Said Fang.

"I don't want to use the hammer." Said Klein.

"Fine. I'm not forcing you to. I just think you should consider it." Said Fang.

Kirito then logged on.

"About time you got here." Said Fang.

"Sorry it took so long." Said Kirito.

"Alright. Why did it- Hm?" said Fang, stopping mid-sentence. He turned around to see light blue hair going around a corner.

"That Undine sure was moving fast. Must be late for something." Said Fang.

"Yeah. I know." Said Fang.

Not long after that, Sinon logged in and ran to Fang. She was panting and talking incoherently.

"Sinon, calm. Ok. Calm down. Deep breaths. What is it?" asked Fang, Sinon stopped talking and caught her breath.

"Alright. I was getting ready to log on and I looked out my window. I saw something moving. I didn't know what it was, so I went outside. I caught up with what I saw, and I couldn't see anything about them, but they said they knew you and asked where you lived. I didn't tell them, but I think they might be hunting you down or, or looking for you or something. Just be careful in the real world. I felt like I should warn you." said Sinon.

"Thanks for the heads up Sinon. What were they wearing? Just so I know what to look out for." Said Fang.

"They only thing I noticed was their coat. Full length, black as night." Said Sinon.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." Said Fang.

"We heading out to grind?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah. Sure." Said Fang.

"We aren't going to wait for everyone else?" asked Klein.

"No. Asuna said she was busy with the Absolute Sword, Suguha is sick, and Liz is busy with family today. Just us today." Said Kirito.

"Alright. Wanna grind or try for the boss?" asked Fang.

"I vote grind. We need everyone for the boss." Said Sinon.

"Right. We should probably power level." Said Fang.

They all left for a field with high level monsters and started to power level. After a long while of grinding, they had all hit level forty.

"Hm." Said Fang, opening his menu and looking through his skills.

"What is it Fang?" asked Kirito.

"It's back. My Demons of Hell skill." Said Fang, smirking.

"Demons of Hell?" asked Sinon.

"It's a unique skill. The unique skill I used to defeat Heathcliff and end SAO." Said Fang.

"What's it do?" asked Sinon.

This was when a monster spawned.

"Watch and learn." Said Fang. "Demons of Hell!" yelled Fang, creating clones of himself and swarming the monster with them.

After the monster had been defeated, a door appeared where the monster died. Fang approached it and it swung open.

"Looks like a hidden dungeon." Said Fang.

"Let's go then." Said Klein.

"Wait, Klein. This seems suspicious. I don't like it." Said Kirito.

"Yeah. Let's be careful." Said Fang, leading the way inside.

Once they all got in, the door slammed shut, and the three were swarmed by mobs.

"Should've expected this. Let's go." Said Fang, slashing through as many as he could. Kirito and Klein quickly rushed to help, as Sinon stayed back and supported them with her bow.

IT was a long battle, but after a while, the four had taken out the mobs.

"That all of them?" asked Kirito.

"I think-" Fang was cut off by a large mob appearing. It held two swords.

"Huh. It's Kirito in mob form." Said Sinon.

"Let's kill it." Said Fang.

The three swarmed the boss and cut its hp down very quickly. After it hit its last health bar, it quickly switched its weapons to a large scythe.

"Alright. So it's a mob that combined the two strongest players of SAO into one boss." Said Fang.

The boss then created multiple clones of itself.

"It even has my Demons of Hell skill. Fine. Time to fight fire, with fire. Demons of Hell!" yelled Fang, creating clones. The clones fought it out. Fang's clones taking out the boss' clones and Fang taking on the actual boss. After a long battle, Fang and his clones got the upper hand and took out the boss.

After the boss had exploded Fang fell to one knee.

"Whew. That was tough." Said Fang, catching his breath.

"You pulled that off all by yourself. That shouldn't be possible." said Kirito.

"That thing fought just like me. I knew all its attacks." Said Fang.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Said Sinon. Behind them, the door to the dungeon opened, and they left.

"I have to go. I'll be on tomorrow, bye sweetie." Said Sinon, kissing Fang.

"Bye honey." Said Fang after they broke apart.

"You seem very happy." Said Kirito.

"I am very happy." Said Fang.

"No you aren't. You're just content. You still miss Silica." Said Kirito.

Fang sighed, defeated once again. "Don't tell Shino that. Ok?" asked Fang.

"Of course not." Said Kirito.

"Thanks. You know, I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise I made to Silica. I just keep getting hung up on her. Over and over again. No matter what I try, she keeps finding her way back into my mind, and she can't find her way out of my heart." Said Fang.

"You know, I know you still love her, but you really should accept that she's gone. It's hard. I know that. It will be really hard to hear this, but you need to hear this. She's gone, and nothing can bring her back. The sooner you learn to accept that, the better. Otherwise, she won't stay out of your mind, and you'll never get over her." Said Kirito.

Fang hung his head down. "You're right. I know you're right. Thanks Kirito." Said Fang.

"No problem, can you hang out for a bit?" asked Kirito.

"No, I should probably get back to the real world. But I'll try to get on to see you tomorrow. Later." Said Fang, singing off.

He awoke in his room and left to go downstairs.

Seeing his sister wasn't watching TV, he assumed that she was already in bed. He then left the house to go to the florist.

He bought another bouquet of flowers before going back to the grotto behind his house. He placed the flowers on the grave, said a prayer and left. After he left the grotto, he felt like he was being watched, but looking around, he saw no one. He was about to continue looking, when he remembered what Sinon had said. He simply forgot about it and went back inside before going to sleep.

The next day, Fang was about to log into ALO, when there was a knock on his door. He went downstairs to answer it, and it was Shino.

"Oh. Hey. I was just about to log into ALO, but I get the feeling that isn't what you are here for." Said Fang.

"No it isn't. So, I was just talking with Kirito, and Silica came up." Said Shino.

"Oh really? Do you have a question about her or what?" asked Fang, hoping Kirito had kept his promise.

"I think you know what happened. He didn't keep your promise." Said Shino.

"Of course he didn't. Why should I have expected him to?" Fang asked himself.

"It's Ok Fang. I get it. In your position, I wouldn't be over her either. I mean, she died in front of you, and as if that wasn't enough, she died in your arms. But the worst part was, there was nothing that you could do. Hell, you're doing better than I would be." Said Shino.

"No. I'm not. People say they understand what I'm going through, but they don't." said Fang.

"Ok. You make a good point. You're right. No one knows what you're going through right now. How could they? They didn't see their loved one die in front of them, much less in their arms, and even if they did, they would have been able to do something. You weren't." said Shino.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for understanding Shino. If you could, could you let everyone know that I won't be in ALO today. I'm going to take the day off." Said Fang.

"Of course. See you tomorrow, I'm gonna stop by again, but I'll bring my Amusphere with me." Said Shino.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Fang as Shino left.

"Not going into ALO today?" asked Crystal.

"No. I'm taking today off to relax a bit." Said Fang.

"By the way Fang. I saw you out back yesterday. It was really late. What was that?" asked Crystal.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Wanna see?" asked Fang.

"Sure." Said Crystal.

Fang led her out of the house and to the grotto, showing her the gravestone.

"When did you set this up?" asked Crystal.

"The day after I got out of SAO." Said Fang.

"Really? How did it take me this long to notice it?" asked Crystal.

Fang just shrugged.

The rest of the day, Fang and his sister walked around town and watched TV until they went to bed.

The next day, Fang woke up to a knocking on the door. He got dressed and answered the door seeing Shino was there, Amusphere in hand.

"Ready?" asked Shino.

"Of course." Said Fang.

Shino set up on the couch as Fang set up in his bedroom.

They both logged on at the same time. They meet up with everyone, other than Leafa who was noticeably absent.

"Sugu still sick?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. She should be good tomorrow though." Said Kirito.

"Alright, ready to power level guys?" asked Fang.

"Alright." Said Klein.

"Actually, Asuna asked me to give her a hand. Some guilds trying to take the boss that The Absolute Sword is trying to beat. Need someone to hold them off." Said Kirito, taking off.

"Alright, just us then." Said Fang.

Fang and everyone else went out to power level. They fought so many mobs they hadn't noticed that Kirito was back with them.

"How long have you been here?" asked Fang.

"Half hour maybe." Said Kirito.

"We were way too into this." Said Fang. As he was about to leave to find some more mobs, Leafa showed up.

"FANG! Fang, I finally found you." Said Leafa, panting.

"What's up Sugu? Feeling better?" asked Fang.

"Oh, right. It's actually Crystal. I'm using Sugu's Amusphere. You and Shino need to get off now!" said Leafa.

"Why?" asked Fang.

"I, I can't say right now. But you need to, now. Trust me." Said Crystal

"Alright." Said Fang, logging off with his sister and Sinon.

When he got out, Crystal ran into his room and practically dragged him out.

She sat him down on the couch with Shino.

"Alright. Shino, wait here. Fang, follow me." Said Crystal.

Fang got up and followed Crystal. She led him to the front door.

"Ok. It's just outside." Said Crystal.

"What is?" asked Fang.

"I can't say." Said Crystal.

"Well, why-" Fang was cut off.

"Just open the damn door." Said Crystal, losing her patience.

"Ok Crystal. I'm opening it see." Said Fang, opening the door and looking outside. When he saw what was outside, he froze.

It was at least a full minute before Fang started speaking. "This… this isn't possible. I have actually lost my mind." Said Fang.

"No Fang. This is as real as it gets." Said Crystal, smiling.

"Is… i-is that really you? Are you really here… Silica?" asked Fang, stumbling over his words.

 **CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you know why I didn't change the pairing until now. Honestly though, I actually deserve the death penalty for this cliffhanger. So, question, did this chapter cheer you up? Let me know with a review, tell me how I did and I hope to see you in the next and probably last chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer. Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with the second to last chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer. Yeah. OS this chapter ended up being a little longer than I had originally predicted it would be, so there will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as well as anything else of mine you have read. But anyways, I have reviews. Let's go!**

 **slightJoker: Yeah, I know. I have gotten really good at that.**

 **Omegas790: :) Achievement unlocked.**

 **Shadow the dark Arcanine: Yes. I do know that.**

 **FailtasticBelt (x2): Yes it will. Also, Heathcliff planned it. Only reason is that she was in the guild.**

 **ClyxicRyse: I don't know if that was angry or happy. Either way I was expecting both.**

 **Morphx: I was going for frustration. Well, that and happiness.**

 **Kamen rider w: You don't have to anymore!**

 **Guest: That would've been good, I just preferred Death's Apprentice. Besides, if you remember The Fatal Scythe from The Black Iron Palace, he is pretty much the grim reaper.**

 **Those are out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 11: The Decision (Part 1)

"Hi hubby. It's nice to see you again." Said Silica, smiling.

Fang couldn't respond in any way. All he could do was stand there, mouth agape, staring at Silica. He had seen her die in front of him, but here she was, alive as can be. He reached out to her. She reached one hand up and grabbed his.

"Oh my god. It… it really is you. You're real." Said Fang, shaking and clutching her hand.

"Yeah. I am." Said Silica.

"But, you died. I saw it." Said Fang.

"In game, yeah. But my Nerve Gear malfunctioned. It didn't kill me." Said Silica.

Fang just smiled.

"Looks like finding my soulmate wasn't the only lucky thing that happened because of SAO. So, can I come in?" asked Silica.

"Yeah, I just gotta say something first. Do you remember the promise you had me make you before you, well, died?" asked Fang.

"Of course. I told you not to stay hung up on me forever. I told you to get another girlfriend and be happy. Why?" asked Silica.

"Well, I tried to keep the promise, and I did, partially. The only part I didn't hold up was not staying hung up on you. I still love you." Said Fang.

"Thank you for trying at least. But why did you need to… wait. Oh." Silica paused. "I see. She's in there, isn't she?" asked Silica.

"Fang? What's taking so long?" asked Shino from the other room.

Fang just smiled at Silica. "I'll be back in a second." Said Fang, calling out to the other room.

"She sounds nice. Are you gonna introduce us?" asked Silica.

"Alright. Come on in." said Fang, leading her to the living room.

"Stay behind me for a sec first Ok?" asked Fang.

Silica nodded.

"Hey Fang. What took so long?" asked Shino.

"Alright. So, you remember Silica right?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, of course. She was your wife in SAO. Why?" asked Shino.

"Well, you know how I said she died in my arms right?" asked Fang.

"Fang, what's going on? You look… off. Like you feel guilty and nervous about something." Said Shino.

"Well, I was unaware of this, but as it turns out, some of the Nerve Gears malfunctioned, and didn't kill the user. Or, at least, one malfunctioned." Said Fang.

"Wait. Are you saying… so it was… at the door… really?" asked Shino.

"Come on out… Silica." Said Fang, as she stepped out from behind him.

"Hello. Nice to… Oh. It's you. From the day before last." Said Silica.

"Wait, you were that cloaked figure. That's why you were asking about Fang. You wanted to find him so you could tell him you were, well, not dead." Said Shino.

"I gotta say Shino, I did not expect you two to get along so well." Said Fang.

"Why not?" asked Shino.

"Well, most of the time when a guy's wife meets their girlfriend, it doesn't end well." Said Fang.

"Well, we understand." Said Shino.

"Yeah, I mean, I know that you're going to stay with her." Said Silica.

"Wait, I thought he was going to get back together with you." Said Shino.

They both turned to face Fang.

"Well, first, thank you for putting me on the spot. Second, honestly, I am still trying to come to grips with the fact that my wife isn't dead anymore, so I really haven't given any thought to that as of yet." Said Fang.

"Well, then maybe you can tell us what you're thinking right now." Said Silica.

"Well, on the one hand Silica is my first love. They say you never get over your first love, and I sure as hell haven't. But on the other hand, me and Shino fell in love very quickly, I know she loves me, and we have some shared history. I don't want to hurt her." Said Fang.

"I wouldn't be-" Shino was cut off by Fang.

"Don't lie. Yes you would. Both of you would. No matter who I pick, the other is going to be heartbroken. And that is why I am having such a hard time right now. I don't like breaking hearts." Said Fang.

"Well, you don't need to make a decision right now. Take as long as you need." Said Silica.

"Thank you. Feel like logging back into ALO now Shino?" asked Fang.

"Yeah sure." Said Shino.

"You got ALO?" asked Silica.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Fang.

"You'll see. I'll see you later." Said Silica, leaving.

"Hm. Alright. See you later." Said Fang. Fang went back into his room and logged in. His avatar spawned in. Not long after Shino's did as well.

"Hey Sinon." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang." Said Sinon.

"Wow. Not really sure how to describe what just happened." Said Fang.

"I know. It's unreal. Never would've guessed that was what it was." Said Sinon.

"How could we have?" asked Fang.

"How could you have what?" asked Kirito, showing up.

"Hey Kirito. Just taking about the thing Crystal called me and Sinon back for." Said Fang.

"Oh yeah, what was it?" asked Kirito.

"That would've been me." Said someone behind Fang.

Fang turned around to see a Cait Sith with a light blue dragon on its shoulder.

"Of course. That's why you asked. Hey Pina." Said Fang.

Pina let out a noise of affection.

"Hi big brother." Said Silica, smiling at Kirito.

"What the… but you died. Right?" Asked Kirito.

"Just in game. Her Nerve Gear malfunctioned." Said Fang.

"Well that must've been awkward for you." Said Kirito, looking at Sinon.

"You would think so, but it really wasn't." said Sinon.

"Yeah, she was really accepting about it." Said Fang.

"Well, I'm sure Asuna wants to see you. You're almost like a little sister to her." Said Kirito.

"Alright. Let's go then." Said Silica.

After walking for a little while, Fang saw their group in a field levelling up.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Fang.

"Hey! Fang's back with Kirito and Sinon." Said Klein.

"Yeah. And we brought a friend." Said Fang.

"Who's that?" asked Liz.

"Come on out." Said Fang. Silica then walked out from behind them.

"Hi everybody." Said Silica.

Everyone's eyes widened while their jaws dropped.

"There's no way." Said Asuna.

"Seems that way. But she is here. Alive and well." Said Fang.

"My Nerve Gear malfunctioned." said Silica.

"Talk about luck." Said Klein.

"I just noticed something. Fang has his wife and girlfriend standing next to each other." Said Liz.

"You're right. And he's still alive." Said Asuna.

"We have an understanding." Said Sinon.

"We decided that we would accept whoever he picked." Said Silica.

"Alright. So who's the girl Fang?" asked Klein.

"I haven't decided yet." Said Fang.

"Well, Silica is the logical choice." Said Liz.

"But Fang and Sinon do have the shared history." Said Klein.

"He was still in love with Silica first." Said Asuna.

"I don't really think this is our place to say anything." Said Kirito.

"You're right. It isn't." Said Fang.

"Right. Sorry Fang." Said Liz.

"No worries." Said Fang.

"Anyone you're leaning more towards?" asked Klein.

"Not at the moment. I'm just trying to figure out how I should decide between them." Said Fang.

"Want some ideas?" asked Kirito.

"I wouldn't say no to any ideas. I'm willing to listen." Said Fang.

"You could go on separate dates with them, whichever date you enjoyed more, stay with that person." Suggested Kirito.

"That could work. Maybe I'll try that. Sound good to you two?" asked Fang.

"Works for me." Said Sinon.

"Me too." Said Silica.

"And no hard feelings from whoever I don't pick?" asked Fang.

"Of course." Said Silica and Sinon.

"Looks like I have a way to decide." Said Fang.

"Um Fang? What if you enjoy the dates the same amount?" asked Klein.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen. But if it does, maybe I'll have a harem." Said Fang in a joking tone.

All his friends got a laugh out of it, but Sinon and Silica looked at each other.

"I guess we just have to hope he enjoys one more than the other." Said Sinon.

"Yeah." Said Silica.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fang.

"Nothing honey." Said the two girls, each of them kissing him.

"Alright. Let's go then. Great day to power level. All exp is doubled for players, today only event. Might as well make the most of it right?" asked Fang, taking out his scythe and putting up his hood.

"Good to see you still look like death." Said Silica.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Fang.

"Good point. I mean, you ARE Death's Apprentice after all." Said Silica.

"You still remember that do you, Dragon Tamer Silica?" asked Fang, using Silica's nickname.

"Of course." Said Silica, giggling slightly.

"What did she remember?" asked Sinon.

"Oh right. Back in SAO my nickname was Death's Apprentice. That was about two and a half years ago when she first heard it." Said Fang.

"You remembered it for this long?" asked Sinon, shocked.

"Of course." Said Silica.

"I see why you love her." Said Sinon, looking to Fang.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Fang, confused.

"Also a good point." Said Sinon as they caught up with everyone.

"So how do you think we should do this?" asked Klein.

"I actually have an idea. You know how exp is shared equally for everyone in a party, no matter where the members are?" asked Silica.

"Yeah." Said Kirito.

"Well, we could all split up into groups and go after different enemies, cover more ground, and therefore get more exp shared between us." Suggested Silica.

"That is actually a great idea." Said Fang.

"How should we divide up?" asked Klein.

"I wanna go with Fang!" said Sinon and Silica immediately, both clutching onto an arm.

"I see, but Fang typically works best alone, so I think, in the interest of the group, he should stay alone." Said Asuna.

"But… um… fine…" said Silica with Sinon just sighing.

Fang ended up alone, as did Kirito and Asuna, with Silica and Sinon working together as well as Klein and Liz.

"So, where should we all head?" asked Liz.

"Well, my scythe has a fire element attached to it, and I mostly use fire magic, so I'll be heading up to the mountain peak. There are high level ice elemental mobs up there, all of which are weak to fire, giving me a huge advantage." Said Fang.

"I'll go into the lake. I'm an Undine so I can handle them easily." Said Asuna.

"There's a cave not far from here. Not particularly strong mobs, but very large groups of them, which I excel against." Said Kirito.

"I can use high level earth magic, so I can handle some plant group mobs, with Sinon backing me up." Said Silica.

"I guess we could hang out around here, no elemental weaknesses, but two of us, average level mobs, decent exp. Sounds like a decent balance for us." Said Klein.

"Works for me." Said Liz.

"Alright. So let's party up and head out." Said Fang, sending a party invite to all the others, who accepted instantly. "See you back in town." Said Fang, sprinting and taking off towards the mountain. Everyone else went to their grinding areas.

 **With Silica and Sinon**

Sinon was staying behind Silica, supporting her with her bow and making sure mobs remained far away from Silica as she was fighting. After a fairly long grind session, they were resting while waiting for more mobs to show up.

"So, I've actually meant to ask. How did you and Fang meet, Sinon?" asked Silica.

"Well, it was a while after he got out of SAO. See, after getting out, he was still very much in love with you. All he could think about was you, and to cope with the emotions he got whenever he thought about you, he started playing a different MMO, called Gun Gale Online. I was playing this as well, and we met in game after he finished off a boss that nearly beat me." Said Sinon.

"Really, how long ago?" asked Silica, genuinely curious.

"About a year or so." Said Sinon.

"You've been together for that long?" asked Silica, shocked.

"No, we've only been together for about a week." Said Sinon.

"I see. Fang never struck me as the shy type." Said Silica.

"He wasn't. I was the shy one." Said Sinon.

"That makes more sense. When I first met you it seemed like you were the shy type." Said Silica.

"Really?" asked Sinon.

"Yeah. It wasn't obvious at first, but after a little I figured it out." Said Silica.

"I thought I was discreet." Said Sinon.

Silica giggled slightly.

"So. I actually wanted to talk to you about this whole individual date thing. I just think we should set up some ground rules for them." Said Sinon.

"How do you mean?" asked Silica.

"Well, like what if for the date one of us only went to the movies with him, and the other one had dinner, a movie and more planned. We should have our dates planned the same so that it doesn't impact his choice based on what we did, but who he was with. Just to make it fair." Said Sinon.

"That makes sense. So, how should we do this?" asked Silica.

"I've got a couple ideas." Said Sinon.

 **Five hours later.**

Fang walked into a tavern after getting back from the mountain to see all his friends waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting for long?" asked Fang.

"We all gained five levels while we were all waiting here. What do you think?" asked Klein.

"Sorry guys. Lost track of time. At least we all got some decent exp today." Said Fang looking around and seeing that they had all gained at least twenty levels, if not more.

"So we should probably sign off for the day." Said Sinon.

"Yep. See you guys later." Said Fang, as they all signed off.

Fang reawakened in the real world and got ready to go to bed, seeing as it was very late and his sister was already in bed. After getting into bed, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey Shino. I assume you don't want to head back to your place in the dark." Said Fang.

"Do you mind?" asked Shino.

"Not at all. I'll take the couch." Said Fang, about to leave, when Shino grabbed his shirt.

"What's up?" asked Fang.

"No. You stay in here with me." Said Shino.

"But-" Fang was cut off, when Shino put a finger in front of his mouth.

"No buts." Said Shino, getting Fang in the bed and laying down herself.

"Alright. Goodnight." Said Fang.

"Night Fang." Said Shino as they fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Fang woke up and saw that Shino had left a note.

'Hey Fang. Meet me at my place at five Ok? Just wear regular clothes. See ya!'

"Alright. Probably my date with her. Wonder what's planned?" asked Fang before getting dressed quickly before looking at the time.

"Still about two hours until my date. It'll only take me about ten minutes for me to get to her place. Might as well hang out in ALO until then." Said Fang logging into ALO.

 **At spawn in ALO**

Fang logged in to see Kirito, Klein, Liz and Leafa in.

"Hey Sugu. Finally feeling better I see." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang. Yeah. Much better. Guess what we found out." Said Leafa, smirking.

"I don't know. Um... Klein actually found a girl that wants to date him?" asked Fang.

"Actually, yeah." Said Leafa.

"Really? I got it? That was a hell of a guess." Said Fang.

"I'll say." Said Klein.

"So Klein, who's the unwitting human-" Kirito slapped him on the back of the head.

"Alright. Alright. Who's the lucky girl Klein?" asked Fang, smiling.

"Me." Said Liz, smiling and holding onto Klein's arm.

"Finally over Kirito huh?" asked Fang.

"Over?" asked Kirito.

"He still didn't know? Really Liz? You never told him?" asked Fang.

"I thought he knew." Said Liz.

"Just as oblivious as ever huh bro?" asked Leafa.

"Apparently." Said Kirito.

"Shall we go grind?" asked Klein.

"Actually I will need to be out a bit earlier. I got a date." Said Fang.

"Ah. The bar shall be set tonight." Said Kirito.

"What bar? I'm sure Shino doesn't need to set a bar." Said Leafa.

"Well, now she does." Said Silica from behind Fang.

"Hey hun." Said Fang, kissing Silica.

"Did I miss something?" asked Leafa.

"Yeah. You don't know each other yet. Leafa, this is Silica. Yes, THAT Silica. Nerve gear malfunction. Silica, this is Leafa, aka Suguha, aka Kirito's little sister." Said Fang, introducing.

"Ah. I see. Pleasure to meet you Suguha." Said Silica, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Sugu. And uh, likewise. Mind explaining why Shino needs to set a bar now?" asked Sugu.

"Fang couldn't decide between them, had the idea to go on one date each, whichever one he enjoyed more wins." Explained Klein.

"I see. So Shino gets the first crack at Fang." Said Sugu.

"Yeah. I can hang out for a bit, but I should get off in about an hour, just to make sure I'm ready." Said Fang.

"So we should get to grinding then." Said Kirito, leading the group.

 **One hour later**

Fang walked back to town and logged off. Once he woke up in the real world he started to get ready. He showered and got dressed in normal clothes. Once the clock hit 4:50 he left for Shino's house. He arrived a few minutes early and knocked on the door.

"One minute Fang." Called Shino.

After two minutes of waiting, Shino opened the door, dressed in her regular clothes.

"Beautiful, as always." Said Fang, taking her hand.

"Flatterer…" said Shino, trying to hide her blush.

Fang simply smiled. "So, what's planned?" asked Fang.

"Movie, dinner, and then something special." Said Shino.

"Alright. Lead the way." Said Fang.

Shino brought him to the movie theater.

"What are we watching?" asked Fang.

Shino responded quickly. "True Fury." Said Shino.

Fang looked shocked. "You know that's a horror movie right? You hate horror movies." Said Fang.

"But you love horror movies. And when I'm with you, they aren't as bad." Said Shino.

"Alright. If you're sure." Said Fang.

Shino nodded as they walked into the atrium.

 **After the movie**

The credits were rolling. Fang looked to the side to see Shino latched onto his arm.

"Shino? You can open your eyes now." Said Fang.

Shino opened her eyes to see the credits.

"Sorry about that Fang." Said Shino.

"Not a problem. I wasn't complaining at all." Said Fang.

They then left for a restaurant. They stopped at a popular steak house.

"You know me so well." Said Fang.

"Of course I do." Said Shino, as they walked in.

"Ah Fang, hello. Follow me." Said the waiter leading them to a seat.

"Can I start you with some drinks?" asked the waiter, handing them a menu.

Fang had said simply "the usual", and Shino had ordered a diet cola.

"What just happened?" asked Shino after the waiter had left with their drink orders.

"Let's just say I know the manager." Said Fang, smirking.

"Family?" asked Shino.

"No. Good friends." Said Fang.

The waiter came back with Shino's diet cola and Fang's root beer.

"Have you decided what you want?" asked the waiter.

"You know what I want." Said Fang.

"Of course. I was asking the missus." Said the waiter.

Fang just sighed as Shino blushed. "Yes. I would like the T-bone steak please. Medium-rare." Said Shino.

"She's a keeper Fang." Said the waiter, leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Shino.

"Well, he called you missus as a joke." Said Fang.

"No I got that. I meant the 'keeper' line." Said Shino.

"Oh. Well, my usual order here is a T-bone steak, medium-rare." Said Fang.

"Wow. It's almost like we were meant to be together." Said Shino.

"That's not going to influence my choice Shino." Said Fang.

"Alright." Said Shino.

Their orders the arrived and the couple ate in near silence. Fang finished first and watched as Shino finished hers.

"You don't need to stare Fang." Said Shino.

"Couldn't help but stare at something so beautiful." Said Fang.

Shino's face turned a bright crimson. "Thank you Fang." Said Shino, still blushing.

Shino took out money to pay for the food, but the waiter pushed it back to her. "On the house." Said the waiter.

Shino turned to Fang who just smiled.

"Thank you." Said Shino, putting the money back in her purse as she led Fang out of the restaurant.

They then took a walk to the park. It was truly beautiful at night.

"Wow. You really set the bar high Shino. Silica is going to have to try really hard to beat this date." Said Fang.

"I was aiming to set the bar high." Said Shino.

"Not holding back at all huh?" asked Fang.

"No chance. Not giving you up without a fight." Said Shino.

After a lengthy walk in the park Fang walked Shino back to her house and he then walked back to his house. He walked in to see his sister asleep on the couch. He picked her up gently and carried her to her room and tucked her into bed before going to bed himself.

The next day Fang woke up at noon full of energy. He got ready for the day, not planning to go into ALO.

"Morning Fang." Said Crystal as Fang walked into the living room.

"Morning sis." Said Fang, getting a quick snack before leaving.

"Where you heading?" asked Crystal.

"I was planning on taking a walk around town. You wanna come along?" asked Fang.

"Sure Fang." Said Crystal.

Fang and Crystal left the house and went into town. After walking around for a few hours they went home and Fang walked back into the grove behind his house. He soon found himself at the gravestone he made for Silica.

"Don't really need this anymore." Said Fang.

"Need what hubby?" asked Silica.

"Hm? Oh, hey Silica." Said Fang.

"What don't you need?" asked Silica.

"This. I set it up after I got out of SAO." Said Fang, moving out of the way and showing Silica the gravestone.

"A beautiful woman, an amazing friend AND a caring wife?" asked Silica. "You really mean all of that?"

"Of course. It's all true." Said Fang.

"You are too sweet." Said Silica.

"I'm really not. Telling the truth doesn't make me sweet." Said Fang.

"Deny it all you want, that doesn't make it false." Said Silica.

"Alright. So what's up?" asked Fang.

"Oh right. Ready for our date?" asked Silica.

"I am if what I am wearing is Ok." Said Fang.

"That's fine." Said Silica.

"So, what's planned?" asked Fang.

"Movie, dinner and something special." Said Silica.

"That's exactly what Shino had planned for our date." Said Fang.

"Yeah I know. We decided that we should each do something similar for the main parts of our date, the movie and dinner, but have one more special surprise at the end. Just to make sure that the quality of our dates don't affect your choice." Said Silica.

"Alright then. Lead the way." Said Fang, and Silica brought him to the same movie theater that Shino brought him to the previous night.

"Which movie do you want to go to?" asked Fang.

"Well, I like horror movies. Why don't we go see that new 'True Fury" movie?" asked Silica.

"That's the same movie that me and Shino saw. But why not? I liked it. Sure." Said Fang.

They both got tickets and went to watch the movie. Once the credits started rolling Fang looked to the side to see Silica standing up.

"Well, that's much different that Shino's response." Said Fang.

"What happened with her?" asked Silica.

"The whole movie she was latched onto my arm and nearly in tears." Said Fang, getting up as well.

"Not a fan of Horror movies then." Said Silica.

"Not at all. She hates them. They terrify her." Said Fang.

Silica then led Fang to the same restaurant that Shino had taken him to yesterday.

As Fang walked in, the same waiter greeted him.

"Two nights in a row Fang?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah. Girlfriends are taking me out to help me decide between them." Said Fang.

"Girlfriends? As in more than one?" asked the waiter.

"It's a long story. No time to tell it. If you want you can ask Crystal about it, but for now, we need a seat." Said Fang, smiling at the waiter.

"Of course. This way." Said the waiter, leading them to a table.

The couple sat down and the waiter took their orders, with Silica getting a diet cola just like Shino had done the previous night. Surprisingly, Silica didn't ask Fang about the immediate seating or how he knew the waiter.

Almost as if Silica read his mind, she responded. "I talked to Crystal about my date idea and how you would like it before I came to find you." Said Silica.

"Doing your research huh?" asked Fang.

Silica just smiled.

After a few minutes of waiting the waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders.

"I'll have the crab legs please." Said Silica.

Fang just looked at the waiter as he left.

In only a few minutes the waiter came with their orders and the couple began eating.

Every once in a while he noticed Silica glancing in his direction. Not directly at him, but rather at his steak.

"You wanna try a piece?" asked Fang, noticing her.

"I would actually." Said Silica.

Fang cut off a piece for her and held it out to her as she opened her mouth. Fang put the fork in her mouth and she ate the piece of steak.

"Pretty good. You wanna try a piece of mine?" asked Silica.

"Sure." replied Fang as she held out some of her crab for him. Fang opened his mouth and she fed him, much like he had done for her.

Fang swallowed and smiled. "Yours is pretty good too." Said Fang.

They then finished their meals. Once again, the waiter didn't charge them.

Silica then led Fang to their next destination. Fang was expecting the park, but instead, she brought him to a house. She then opened the door and invited him in.

"This your place?" asked Fang upon entering.

"Yeah." Said Silica.

"Your parents OK with this?" asked Fang.

"Don't worry. My parents are out of town for another week." Said Silica.

"Oh. Alright then." Said Fang.

Silica gave him a quick tour of her house and then sat down on the couch in her living room. Fang sat down next to her and she turned on the TV. She started flipping through the channels until she came across a romance movie. She then rested her head on Fang's shoulder. After the movie ended Fang looked over to see that Silica had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he simply shut off the TV, turned off the light next to him and closed his eyes.

 **There we go. Eleven chapters down, one more to go. Don't know how long it will take to get out. Hopefully not too long but whatever. Anyways, I am The Burning Ruler, remember to leave a review of what you thought, and I will see you next time! Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with the (actual) final chapter of SAO: A Beast's Tamer! I am sorry that this took so long to come out, but motivation was hard to come by. Anyways, there is something I need to bring up. All of my IRL friends wanted a different ending than what I had planned for an ending. So, I'm really sorry to them and anyone else who wanted a different ending, but if you want me to write a different ending than the one I had planned, leave me a review and I'll try to upload one as a bonus chapter. OK? Alright. Anyways, reviews!**

 **Morphx: Well, she doesn't need to anymore.**

 **GameLord The Hitman: Yeah, that's what all of my friends wanted as well.**

 **Warwolf82: Yeah. Talk about an emotional roller coaster. Damn and all at once too. I don't envy you man.**

 **100PrecentBadass: Man I wish you left that idea earlier. The name you suggested is, well, 100 percent badass. No other way to say it.**

 **TJVOLPE21: You got it!**

 **P.S. O want to thank Valkerix for something that you'll find out late in this chapter.**

 **Here we go guys (and girls)! Sorry this took so long, but now, it is time to finish another story!**

Chapter 12: The Decision (Part 2)

Silica woke up to see that Fang was still asleep.

"So handsome. God I hope I win." Said Silica. She got up and began cooking a breakfast, making sure she made extra for when Fang woke up.

It didn't take long after she started for Fang to wake up.

Fang stretched the tiredness out of his muscles and stood up. Seeing Silica in the kitchen he walked up behind her.

"Morning sweetie." Said Fang, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning honey." Said Silica, kissing Fang back.

"You sure you're gonna be able to eat all that?" asked Fang, seeing how much food she was making.

"No. I made extra for you Fang." Said Silica.

"Oh. You didn't have to do that." Said Fang.

"I know. I wanted to though." Said Silica.

Fang started to think. "This isn't a plan to get me to pick you is it?" asked Fang.

"No. Well, not entirely. Maybe a bit, but I actually really did want to do this for you. You know? It's been a while since we ate together." Said Silica.

"Um, we ate together last night Silica." Said Fang.

"Well, yeah, but… well… you know what I mean." Said Silica.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Said Fang, smiling.

"So Fang, um, while we're on the topic, have you maybe, made a decision yet?" asked Silica.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Fang.

"You really know how to build up tension don't you?" asked Silica.

Fang just gave a small smirk. "Yes, I do." Said Fang.

Silica just shook her head. Silica finished the breakfast with some help from Fang and they ate together.

"Thanks for breakfast sweetie." Said Fang, kissing Silica. "Wanna meet everyone in ALO?" asked Fang.

"Sure. See you there Fang." Said Silica.

"Alright. See you in a bit." Said Fang, kissing Silica again and leaving.

After Fang left he headed in the opposite direction of his house. He found himself outside of Kirito's house. He knocked on the door twice.

"Just a second!" called Sugu from inside. She showed up soon and let Fang inside.

"Hey Sugu. Kirito here?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. Just a sec. Kazuto! Fang wants to talk to you." Yelled Sugu, calling upstairs.

"Send him up!" Fang heard Kirito call back.

"Alright. Go ahead." Said Sugu.

Fang walked into Kirito's room to see him on the computer.

"Hey Fang. What's up?" asked Kirito.

"Help me." Said Fang.

"With what?" asked Kirito.

"Well, I had my date with Silica last night." Said Fang.

"Oh. I get it. You need help figuring out how to tell the loser. I got you." Said Kirito, but Fang's face remained still.

"That's not what I need help with." Said Fang.

"Then what is it?" asked Kirito.

"What is the only other thing I could need help with?" asked Fang.

"Oh. You don't have a pick." Said Kirito, figuring it out.

"No I don't. I cannot decide and I am losing my mind." said Fang.

"Well, that makes it hard. I assume a harem is completely out of the question?" asked Kirito.

"Well, I didn't run it by them, but I think it's safe to assume that." Said Fang, staring at Kirito with a look of 'really' across his face.

"Well then why don't you ask to make sure? I mean, you are the one who suggested it." Said Kirito.

"I suggested it as a joke Kirito." Said Fang.

"OK. Even so, why not bring it up?" asked Kirito.

"OK. Look at it this way. If, by some unforeseeable miracle, Silica and Shino were OK with it, what do I do when it comes time to meet their parents and I show up with two girls?" asked Fang.

"Right. Good point." Said Kirito.

"Exactly." Said Fang.

"I really don't know how to help you." Said Kirito.

"Alright. I need to find an answer soon. It won't be long before they start getting impatient." Said Fang.

"Sorry, wish I could help man. If I think of something I'll let you know, but I don't have anything at the moment." Said Kirito.

"Alright. See you later then." Said Fang, leaving.

When Fang left he saw Shino.

"Hey Fang!" yelled Shino.

"Oh. Hey Shino!" yelled Fang back, plastering a smile on his face while thinking 'This is not what I needed right now.'

"So, you had your date with Silica last night right?" asked Shino.

"Yeah. I did." Said Fang.

"So, do you have a pick?" asked Shino.

Fang gave a small smirk and replied the same way he replied to Silica. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh. I see. You don't have a pick yet." Said Shino, smirking back.

"Of course I have a pick." Lied Fang.

"Oh really? Who is it?" asked Shino.

'Shit.' thought Fang. "Um…" Fang wasn't able to respond.

"Hm. Do you maybe wanna try a different answer to that question?" asked Shino.

Fang just sighed. "Alright. Fine. You caught me. I don't have a pick yet. I wish I did, but I don't." said Fang.

"It's alright. It's like we said before, take as much time as you need." Said Shino, knocking on Kirito's door before Sugu let her in.

'As much time as I need huh?' Fang asked himself before he began his walk back home and saw his sister walking around town.

"What's up Crystal?" asked Fang, noticing that she seemed to be looking for something.

"Jesus Fang! Where the hell were you!?" asked Crystal angrily.

"Right, I should've told you where I was heading. After our date last night, Silica took me back to her place." Said Fang.

Crystal then became curious. "Oh really? What did you two do last night?" Asked Crystal.

"She just took me back to her place and we fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms after a little TV." Said Fang.

"Well, I imagined that would help you make your decision." Said Crystal.

"You would think so, but it just made it harder." Said Fang.

"So, in other words, you don't have a pick." Said Crystal.

"Right." Said Fang.

"Do you have anyone you are leaning towards at all?" asked Crystal.

"I wish. It is actually split right down the middle. Half of me is telling me to pick Silica, and the other half is pushing for Shino." Said Fang.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always manage to." Said Crystal.

"Good to know that you have so much faith in me. More than I can say about myself." Said Fang.

"Come on Fang." Said Crystal, heading home with Fang.

They walked inside and Fang logged into ALO.

He saw that Asuna and Klein were online. He found where they were and went to see them.

He found them in a field, apparently waiting for mobs to spawn. He then called out to them.

"Oh. Hey Fang." Said Klein.

"Hello." Said Asuna.

"Hey guys." Said Fang.

"You seem… odd today." Said Asuna.

"Odd how?" asked Fang.

"Well, you don't seem any different. You should. I mean, your date with Silica was last night right?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah." Said Fang.

"I got it. He still doesn't have a pick." Said Klein.

"Not just that. I don't have a pick, time is running out, and I am losing my mind!" said Fang.

"Want my opinion?" asked Klein.

"Sure. Any help you can give me is much appreciated." Said Fang.

"Wow. You must really be desperate for help." Said Asuna.

"Yeah I know. I'm asking Klein for help with my relationship." Said Fang.

"That's not funny." Said Klein.

"You know it is Klein." Said Asuna.

"OK maybe a bit. Anyways, on to your problem. Think back. You and Silica got married in SAO." Said Klein.

"Yeah." Said Fang.

"What if it was Sinon? If Sinon was in SAO, and you had gotten together, would you have proposed to her at that time, or would you have waited longer?" asked Klein.

Fang thought for a little while. "I probably would've waited a little longer." Said Fang.

"Well, then you love Silica more." Said Klein.

Fang thought for a few moments.

"What are you thinking about Fang?" asked Asuna.

"My feelings." Said Fang. Every once in a while he closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to imagine something.

After a few minutes Fang opened his eyes. He looked to Klein and smiled. "Thank you Klein." Said Fang.

"For?" asked Klein.

"What do you think? You helped me come to a decision. What I was just doing was picturing them in my mind. Whenever I pictured Silica, I got a quick rush of happiness, love, et cetera. Whenever I pictured Sinon, I got the same, but it wasn't nearly as strong as what I got when I pictured Silica." said Fang.

"So, you've made a decision?" asked Asuna.

"I think I have." Said Fang, smiling.

"So, the only thing left to do is tell Sinon and Silica." Said Klein.

"Yea- Oh, right. I still have to tell them. Dammit." Said Fang.

"Tell who?" asked Liz, showing up.

"Sinon and Silica." Said Fang, turning around.

"Oh. So you've made your decision then?" asked Liz.

"Yeah. Thanks to your boyfriend." Said Fang, causing Liz to blush.

This was when everyone else showed up in the field.

"Hey everybody." Said the four in the field.

"Hey guys." Said Kirito.

Silica and Sinon ignored everyone other than Fang. Noticing the large smile on his face, Sinon knew he had come to a decision. Silica looked up at Fang. He looked back down at her and smiled.

"I assume you three would like some time alone to talk?" asked Leafa.

"Yeah. You mind?" asked Fang.

"Not at all. Let's go everybody." Said Asuna, leaving with everyone else. Fang, Sinon and Silica found a safe place to talk and sat down.

Fang took a deep breath before he started talking. "Ok. You remember what the deal about this was right? No hard feelings from whoever I don't pick?" asked Fang.

Both girls nodded. "So you have your pick?" asked Silica.

"Yeah. I do." Said Fang.

"Alright. Good luck Silica." Said Sinon.

"You too Sinon." Said Silica.

"Well, good to know you two are good sports." Said Fang.

Both girls folded their hands together. Fang took one more deep breath before speaking again.

"Alright. I want to let you both know that this was easily, without a doubt, hands down, the hardest decision that I have ever had to make, and I hope to god that I never have to make another decision this hard again." said Fang, looking between the two girls.

"We know." Said the girls.

"Ok. Sinon?" asked Fang.

"Yes Fang?" asked Sinon.

"I want to tell you something very clearly. I really wish it wasn't so hard to say this, but… I'm sorry. My pick is Silica." Said Fang.

Sinon just nodded as if she was expecting it before turning to Silica and shaking her hand. "Congratulations . The better woman won." Said Sinon.

"Thank you Sinon." Said Silica before walking up to Fang. They were about to kiss, but stopped themselves when they realized Sinon wasn't leaving.

"Don't let me stop you. Don't not kiss just because I'm here." Said Sinon.

Fang and Silica leaned into each other and kissed each other very softly before pulling apart.

"I love you Fang." Said Silica, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Silica." Said Fang.

After this the three flew off to look for the rest of their friends. They found them in a field grinding.

"Hey you three. I suppose a decision was made." Said Kirito.

"Yeah." Said Fang, holding Silica's hand. After this Kirito looked shocked for a second.

"What was with the shock Kirito?" asked Fang.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Kirito, looking at Sinon.

Sinon went over to Kirito and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh. Ok. When?" asked Kirito.

"Whenever you get the chance." Said Sinon.

"I assume the first chance I get?" asked Kirito.

"Please." Said Sinon.

"Got it." Said Kirito.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Fang.

"Nothing important. Anyways, I think we are ready to look for the next boss. You guys up to clearing a dungeon?" asked Kirito.

"Always." Replied Fang, with everyone else agreeing shortly afterwards.

The group searched around for a dungeon before finding one after a half hour.

"Alright. Let's go everyone." Said Fang, leading the group into the dungeon.

The group walked through the dungeon fighting off hordes of powerful mobs. The mobs were taking a very long time to kill.

"Why does this dungeon seem so much harder than it should be?" asked Fang, panting.

"Not sure." Said Asuna.

"Heads up guys. More mobs coming this way. 12 o'clock." Said Klein, acting as a lookout.

"6 o'clock too." Said Liz.

"They're everywhere. We're surrounded." Said Kirito.

The group managed to fight off the mobs.

"Alright. How about we leave before this game kills us? I'm really starting to level up my magic stat. I don't want a death penalty." Said Fang.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Said Kirito.

"Maybe we should just head out and grind some more levels and maybe search for materials for better weapons and armor." Said Liz.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Said Fang, leaving the dungeon with everyone else.

They stayed in the field outside the dungeon for a little while.

"Alright. Level 65. Seems like a good stopping point for now." Said Fang.

"Yeah. Wanna meet up tomorrow?" asked Silica.

"Sure. I might be a little late though. If I am, just start without me." Said Fang.

"In fact, just start whenever you get on. It isn't like we need to stay the same levels." Said Sinon.

"True. Anyways. Guess we should log off. See you all tomorrow." Said Fang, logging off.

Fang took off his Amusphere and left his room. He walked downstairs and saw his sister on her laptop.

"Hey sis. Why do you have your laptop out here?" asked Fang.

"I have to come out of my room sometimes." Said Crystal.

"Fair point. Mind if I watch some TV?" asked Fang.

"Not at all." Said Crystal.

Fang turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

After a few hours Fang was nearly asleep. Crystal had already gone to bed so Fang decided that he should too. He fell asleep shortly afterwards.

 **The next day**

Fang woke up around noon. "Well, I slept in." he went down to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He ate quickly and logged onto ALO.

He found out that only Kirito, Sinon and Silica were on at the moment so he tracked them. He found them in the same field from yesterday. He left for the field and saw them take out the last mob around them. As he approached he could hear them talking.

"I'm just not sure Kirito. Is he really Ok with it?" asked Silica.

"I'm sure if you asked he wouldn't turn you both down." Said Kirito.

"No, he wouldn't, but I'm just not sure." Said Silica.

"That makes sense." Said Sinon.

"I guess I'll think about it, but I am not going to make any promises." Said Silica.

"Hey guys." Said Fang.

"Oh, hey Fang." Said Sinon.

"Hi hubby." Said Silica, kissing him.

Deciding not to ask about what they were talking about Fang just joined them and tried to gain as many levels as he could.

After a while Fang had gotten separated from the group.

"Great." Said Fang, heading into town.

He had just stepped into town when he felt something moving in his coat pocket.

Fang looked down to see Yui flying out of his pocket.

"Hey Yui. What are you doing here?" asked Fang.

"I wanted to ask you about a couple things. Daddy told me to ask you. He didn't know" Said Yui.

"Alright. About what?" asked Fang.

"I need you to promise me something before I ask you anything." Said Yui.

"Ok. What do you need me to promise you?" asked Fang.

"I just need you to promise me you will tell the truth." Said Yui.

"Alright Yui. I promise. I will tell you the truth." Said Fang.

"Regardless of what I ask?" asked Yui.

"Regardless of what you ask." Said Fang.

"Ok, I have three questions." Sad Yui.

"Ask away." Said Fang.

"Question one. Do you still have feelings of love for Sinon?" asked Yui.

'This'll be a mistake' thought Fang. "Honestly, yeah. I do." Said Fang.

"Ok. Question two. Can you tell me what a harem is?" asked Yui.

"Well, you know how your mommy and daddy are together and aren't with anyone else?" asked Fang.

"Of course." Said Yui.

"Well, a harem is when one person is dating two or more people." Said Fang.

"I see. One last question. Do you want a harem with aunt Silica and Sinon?" asked Yui.

Fang let out a sigh before smirking slightly. "I don't know. I really don't know Yui. I love both of them, I know that for sure. I'm just not sure if I should have two girlfriends. My morals are telling me that it's wrong to have two girlfriends, but my heart is telling me that it's not all that bad, and I can't decide who I should side with." Said Fang.

"I see. Interesting." Said Yui, thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about Yui?" asked Fang.

"Sorry. It's a secret." Said Yui, giggling.

"Of course it is." Said Fang.

"There you are Fang." Said Silica.

"Oh, hey everybody." Said Fang.

"Where did you go off to?" asked Kirito.

"I guess we just got separated." Said Fang.

"Hey Silica? Do you mind if I borrow Fang for a little while?" asked Sinon.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Said Silica.

Fang followed Sinon out of the inn and sat down on a bench. Fang sat next to her.

"Alright. There is something I want to ask you." Said Sinon.

"Ask away." Said Fang.

"Remember when we had the idea of separate dates to help you make a decision?" asked Sinon.

"Of course." Said Fang.

"Well, Klein asked what you would do if you enjoyed the dates the same amount. You said that you would just hope that wouldn't happen, but then you brought up the idea of a harem. Why exactly did you?" asked Sinon.

"Honestly, I was just hoping to get a cheap laugh out of everyone." Said Fang.

"I see." Said Sinon heading back towards the others, before Fang called out to her.

"Yeah?" asked Sinon.

"You doing Ok?" asked Fang.

"What do you mean?" asked Sinon.

"Are you Ok? Is it awkward being around me and Silica?" asked Fang.

"Is that it? Of course it isn't." said Sinon.

"That's a relief." Said Fang, getting up and walking back to the inn with Sinon.

Fang and Sinon walked back in to see Yui talking to Silica and Kirito. Fang could tell by the way Silica was smiling and blushing that he was the topic of conversation. He wanted to hear what they were talking about, but by the time they got within earshot, the conversation was finished. Not long afterwards, the rest of the group showed up.

"We miss anything important?" asked Leafa.

"Not really." Said Fang.

"Mostly we just hung out in a field grinding for levels. Didn't get a whole lot of them though." Said Kirito.

"Well, then, why don't we continue?" asked Asuna.

"Sounds good to me." Said Fang as the group left to grind for some more levels. They stayed in the field for a few hours and gained quite a few levels.

Fang also noticed that Sinon and Silica were talking a lot and seemed to be discussing something, but whenever he asked about it, they quickly changed the subject or gave a vague answer.

"Alright, I think we have enough levels now. Maybe we should try to find some better weapons and armor." Said Fang.

"Yeah sure. Why don't we split up? You know, cover more ground." Suggested Silica.

"Yeah. Good idea." Said Sinon, as they all went off in different directions.

Fang was fighting off mobs in a dungeon when he saw a wall open beside him.

Fang peeked inside to see a group of human figures dressed all in black.

Walking in, they all seemed to notice him, and turned. That was when he saw that the figures were the only thing human about them. They all had faceless skulls and they stared at him with a chilling gaze.

A name appeared above them and four health bars joined it.

"The order of death" said Fang, reading the name. "Alright."

They all took out a weapon of some sort and charged Fang.

As he fought them off, he saw a glow in the background. The boss's health was restored.

Fang charged towards the glow to see a small creature that shot him backwards with powerful magic attack.

Fang flipped back up and attacked the magic mob from afar with his strongest fire spell. The boss moved in front of it and took the attack, not taking any damage. Fang charged forwards and jumped over the boss, bringing his scythe down on the magic user, but it didn't take any damage.

"So, I can only use magic on the minion, and only melee on the boss. Great.' Said Fang, setting up a magic charge next to the minion. The boss ran to set off the charge, but Fang shot a fireball at the minion, scoring a hit, and knocking it out. The boss hit the charge and took damage.

"Alright, with the death of the minion, the boss has lost some of its powers." Said Fang, attacking the boss repeatedly, and killed it relatively quickly. He saw that the boss had dropped a rare item. Pulling up his menu, he saw that it was an ore.

"I should get this to Liz." Said Fang, sending her a message to meet him in town. He got a response immediately saying that she was already there.

Fang checked the time to see that it was already about ten at night in the real world.

Fang hurried back to the town and found Liz.

"What's up Fang?" asked Liz.

"I found a rare ore. I was hoping you could see how good it really is, and maybe get a name." Said Fang.

Liz started to inspect it. So, how did you get this?" asked Liz.

"I found a boss called the Order of Death. That is what it dropped." Said Fang.

"Alright got a name and- Oh my god. It's a pun name. It's called the ORE-der or Death, but it's got some good stats. Want me to make you a weapon out of this real quick?" asked Liz.

"Sure." Said Fang as Liz got to work. Once it formed into a scythe with a white blade and light blue handle.

"Alright. The name is Angel's Cradle. It also has a special ability, like the weapon from SAO. It's called Oversoul. Looks like it can drain some of your health to damage an enemy." Explained Liz.

"Well thanks for the help Liz." Said Fang.

"We should probably log off." Said Liz.

"Yeah good idea." Replied Fang about to log off, before Liz stopped him.

"Wait. Um, Silica said that she and Sinon needed to talk to you tomorrow in the park." Said Liz.

"Alight. Thanks for letting me know." Said Fang, logging off.

Fang took off his Amusphere to see that all the lights in his house were turned off. He decided that he was going to turn in. He imagined that whatever Silica and Sinon needed to tell him was important, and fell asleep quickly.

He woke up early and showered quickly. When he got out he saw his sister rushing around the house, looking like she was trying to get ready for something.

"Hey Crystal? What's the rush?" asked Fang.

"Oh. I'm meeting friends today." Said Crystal.

"Oh, I see. Well ha- hm." Said Fang, noticing that Crystal was wearing makeup.

"Just some friends huh?" asked Fang, teasingly.

"Um…" Crystal couldn't respond.

"No worries Crystal. I'm just screwing around." said Fang, leaving for the park.

When he got there he saw that Shino was there, but Silica hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Shino." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang." Said Shino, smiling.

"Silica isn't here yet?" asked Fang.

"No, but I do need to talk to you about something." Said Shino.

"Alright. Ask away." Said Fang.

"Um, speaking hypothetically, if me and Silica were Ok, with the idea of a possible harem, well, where do you stand on that idea?" asked Shino.

"Well, I don't know where this question is coming from, but I guess if you were both ok with it, I wouldn't have any particular objections." Said Fang.

"Alright." Said Shino.

After another minute of waiting, Silica showed up.

They waved her over. She waved back. "Hey guys." Said Silica when she got over. She looked at Shino, who nodded.

"Ok, something is going on between the two of you. What is going on?" asked Fang.

"Alright. Don't take this at face value Fang." Said Silica, as Shino stood up and they kissed. When they broke apart they both kissed Fang.

Fang was in shock. "Um, Ok. Um… now can you tell me what's going on?" asked Fang.

"Think about some conversations with everyone recently , as well as some other things you may have heard, and see if, and see if you can figure it out." Said Shino.

"Alright." Said Fang starting to think. Fang thought for a few minutes and went through all the conversations until he ended up on the one from a few minutes ago with Shino. "Wait. Hang on… are you two saying that… you mean… is that why you asked, Shino?" asked Fang.

"Yeah. It is." Said Shino.

"So then. You two are Ok with the idea of a harem?" asked Fang.

"Well, maybe 'Ok' is actually too weak a word. We actually embrace the idea of a harem. That is, if you think you can handle both of us." Said Silica, with a sly grin.

Fang stood up and chuckled. "I guess that we'll have to find out." Said Fang, kissing the both of them.

As they walked in the park, Fang started asking some questions, most were just basic questions, mostly about the conversations he had with them, the conversations with Kirito and even Yui. He had found out that Shino had always been ok with the idea from the start, Silica was the one that needed convincing, but after enough thought, she agreed.

"So, Shino, you seemed like you weren't ok with the idea the day after my date with Silica. What made you change your mind?" asked Fang.

"Well, I had a bit of a talk with Kirito. He knew how much you hated hurting people, and he explained to me the trouble you were having with the decision, so he was able to convince me." Explained Shino

"That sounds like him." Said Fang.

"That reminds me. We should let everyone else know." Said Silica.

"Yeah. Meet you in ALO sweeties? I guess." Said Shino, questioningly.

"Works for me." Said Silica.

Fang and the others walked off and logged into ALO. Fang saw everybody aside from Liz there.

"Hey guys." Said Fang.

"Hey Fang, where are Silica and Sinon?" asked Fang.

"We're here." Said the girls, logging on.

"What about Liz?" asked Fang.

"She'll be here soon." Said Klein.

"Alright. Um, we kind of need to tell you all something." Said Fang, looking back at his two girlfriends.

"Alright." Said Kirito, leading everyone to an inn ad going upstairs.

Fang and the two girls sat down on a couch. Klein stayed standing, Leafa sat down alone and Asuna and Kirito sat together.

"Alright." Said Fang, starting the explanation, but avoiding the reveal.

"So, what did you need to tell us?" asked Klein.

"Well, this may come as a shock, but well, here goes." Said Fang kissing Silica first, and then turning to kiss Sinon.

"Wait… are you… Are you?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah. We're in a harem." Said Silica.

The group clapped for the three lovers, just as the door opened.

"So Fang, what's it like dating the two best looking girls in our group?" asked Klein.

"Well-" Fang cut himself off after seeing who had just walked in. He chuckled. "Klein. Let's see you talk your way out of this one." Said Fang, smirking.

"Out of wha-" Klein stopped talking when he saw Liz had walked in and heard what he had said.

"Um… well… you know I just… um" Fang laughed as Klein stumbled over his words.

'You know…' thought Fang, looking at his two girlfriends. 'I think everything is going to turn out great.'

 **Oh man. There's my second full story completed. Now. I want to know. What did you think about this ending? Good, bad, interesting, different? Anything at all. Let me know with a review. I want you to know, it means a lot to me that your guys read this, despite how long it took to finish. Honestly, it should've been finished much sooner, but thanks for sticking with me. Anyways, I am The Burning Ruler, and I hope to see you in my other stories. See you!**


	13. Chapter 9 (ALT)

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with something probably very unexpected. An alternate story for SAO: A Beast's Tamer. Now, this is basically a story that will change the flow of the story starting from chapter 9 and turn it into something different.**

Chapter 9 (ALT): A New Game

Fang was in the living room with his sister, watching tv together when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec." said Fang as he got up to answer the door. "Oh. Hey Kirito. What's up?" asked Fang.

"You know how Asuna hasn't woken up from her Nerve Gear yet right? Well, I got this picture." Said Kirito, handing a picture to Fang.

Fang took it and looked at it. There was a blurry figure in the picture that looked like Asuna.

"Alright. So why did you need to come see me?" asked Fang, handing the picture back.

"Well, I wasn't going to until I looked at it a little closer." Kirito just pushed the picture back to him. "Look closer Fang."

Fang took another look at the picture, when he saw something strange, which shocked him. It was like there was something else with the Asuna figure. It was much shorter, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the figure's hair. It was close to the same color as Asuna's, and it was tied into pigtails. Fang just looked back to Kirito.

"You think it's…" Fang stopped suddenly.

"I don't know. But, what I do know, is that I'd enjoy a hand. Alfheim online. Nerve gear compatible." Said Kirito, handing Fang a copy.

Fang paused. "See you there." Said Fang, grabbing the game and closing the door.

Crystal looked at Fang. "You're going to use the Nerve gear again." Said Crystal.

"I need to. You'd understand if you were me." Said Fang.

"I understand anyways. Good luck." Said Crystal.

"Hope I can log out of this one." Said Fang, jokingly before heading to his room.

He plugged in his Nerve gear and put it on. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Link start!" said Fang. As a flash of colors appeared he was brought to the sign up screen.

He entered Fang as his name. It then brought him to select his race. He looked through them until he saw one dressed all in red.

"I'll go with this one." Said Fang.

"You have selected Salamander. You will now be teleported to Salamander territory. Enjoy your time in Alfheim Online!" said a voice as he found himself in the sky.

'Woah! This is awesome!' thought Fang. However, the game seemed to glitch slightly, and he was dropped in the middle of the forest.

"Ow… that hurt." Said Fang.

"Looked like it. Hey Fang."

Fang looked up to see someone dressed in all black. "Hey Kirito." Said Fang.

Kirito then opened his menu as did Fang, to a sight which shocked them. All their skills and items from SAO had been carried over.

"Wait." Kirito immediately began scrolling through his items until he found one. He pulled it out. It was a small teardrop shaped item. He tapped it a couple times until Yui showed up.

"Yui!" said Kirito and Fang at the same time.

"Daddy! Uncle Fang!" yelled Yui jumping into Kirito's arms as Fang joined into a group hug.

"How have you been Yui?" asked Fang.

"I've been very well." Said Yui.

They all began talking with Yui as she broke down the game and explained some aspects of the game to them.

"By the way Yui, it seems that we still have all our skills from SAO. Can you figure out why?" asked Fang.

"Just a moment." Yui put her hands to her head and thought. "It seems as if the game has recognized you as your characters from SAO and recognized your new characters as your old characters from SAO." Said Yui.

"Well, I guess we aren't beaters anymore. We're just plain old cheaters." Said Fang, looking at Kirito and smiling.

"So, how is the game recognizing you?" asked Kirito.

"The game seems to see me as a navigation pixie." Said Yui before transforming. "See? This is what I look like as a pixie."

They heard someone scream and immediately decided to check it out. Yui explained flying to both of them and they took off towards the sound of the scream. When they got there they saw one girl with blonde hair getting surrounded by Salamanders.

"Let's go Fang." Said Kirito charging towards them and cutting through one of them followed by Fang who drew his scythe and cut through another one.

There was one more Salamander.

"You! Traitor! You have just killed one of your own kind!" said the remaining Salamander.

"No. If you were planning on attacking this girl, I am not one of you. You want a taste too?" asked Fang.

"No thanks. My magic stat is gonna reach 900 soon so I'd rather not die just yet." Said the remaining Salamander.

"At least you're honest. How about you miss?" asked Kirito.

"I'm good too. But next time I'm taking you down." Said the girl.

"Oh. Then next time I'll be sure to bring more friends along." Said the Salamander, flying away.

After the Salamander left Kirito and Fang turned to the girl. They also saw two flames on the ground.

"Hey what're those-" Kirito was cut off by the girl.

"Sh. They're remain lights. The players you killed can still hear you." Said the girl before the lights disappeared. "Ok. Now we can talk. So what do you want? You want me to thank you? Run away? Or do you want to fight?" asked the girl, drawing her sword.

Kirito and Fang put their weapons away.

"If we break down what just happened it's one of those knight in shining armor saves the princess moments." Started Kirito.

"You could burst into tears and throw your arms around us." Said Fang.

"Oh piss off loser!" Said the girl.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Said Fang.

"No way! You can't let her do that!" said Yui from Kirito's pocket.

"Hey! Stay out of sight." Said Kirito as Yui flew out.

"Mommy and me are the only ones allowed to hug daddy." Said Yui.

"Daddy?" asked the girl as she walked closer. "Hey, is that one of those private pixies?" asked the girl.

"Uh, something like that." Said Kirito.

"Uh huh. And why don't you tell me what a Spriggan and a Salamander like you guys are doing wandering around out here." Said the girl.

"We kinda got lost." Said Kirito.

The girl laughed. "How could you get that lost? Spriggan territory is way to the east and Salamander territory is far south. God you're weird!" said the girl.

"Anyways, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Leafa." Said the girl.

"I'm Fang." Said Fang.

"I'm Kirito." Said Kirito. "And this is Yui." He said as Yui flew onto his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. Anyways how about I take you out for a drink as thanks?" offered Leafa.

"Sounds good. Actually we were kinda hoping to pick your brain a bit." Said Fang.

"About what?" asked Leafa.

"Just about this world in general. And especially… about the tree." Said Kirito.

"Oh, you mean the World Tree. Sure. I may not look it but I'm quite the veteran. There's a neutral town north of here. We can talk there. It's pretty far but we can fly there." Said Leafa.

"What about Sylvain? Isn't that town closer?" asked Kirito.

"You really don't know anything do you? Sylvain is Sylph territory." Said Leafa.

"So?" asked Kirito.

"So they can attack you, but you can't attack them." Said Leafa.

"As long as we don't do anything to offend anyone I'll be fine. Plus you'll be there miss Leafa." Said Fang.

"Just Leafa is fine. And if you really want to go I'll take you, I can't guarantee your safety though." Said Leafa, sprouting her wings.

"Wait. You can fly without the controller thing?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah. Can't you?" asked Leafa.

"We just learned to use this thing so we're still trying to figure it out." Said Fang.

"Well, there's a little trick to manual flying. Turn around but don't access your controller." Said Leafa as the boys turned around. She put one hand on each of their backs. "Feel where my hand is touching. Imagine you've got virtual bones and muscles starting from here and stretching into your wings."

"Virtual bones and muscles." Said Fang.

Slowly, Kirito and Fang's wings started to move a bit.

"Good. Now try the same thing, but harder." Said Leafa. The boys did until Leafa pushed them. Fang got the hang of it quickly. Leafa and Yui flew up quickly to see Fang fine. But they couldn't see Kirito. They turned to see Kirito flying in circles unable to stop himself.

"How do I make it stop?" asked Kirito.

After the other three saw him, they couldn't hold in their laughter.

After giving Kirito some time to get the hang of it.

"Looks like you got the hang of it. Let's go." Said Leafa, flying along with Fang and Kirito. "Take it slow at first."

"Don't worry about us. We can go faster." Said Fang.

"If you say so." Said Leafa, picking up the pace.

Leafa looked back and was shocked to see Kirito and Fang keeping apace with her. "Is this the fastest you can go?" asked Fang.

"Don't blame me if you crash." Said Leafa, speeding up.

Fang and Kirito were still able to keep up with Leafa.

They kept going until they got in range of landing in Sylvain.

"Let's land at the base of the tower. Wait, you do know how to land right?" asked Leafa.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Said Fang, but Kirito was less than confident.

"No, not really." He said.

"Oh uh… too late now." Said Leafa as she and Fang landed perfectly.

"What? You're kidding me!" yelled Kirito as he crashed into the tower.

When Kirito got up, Leaf said some words in a language neither Fang nor Kirito recognized and Kirito was healed.

"So this is magic." Said Kirito.

"The Undines are the only ones who can use high level healing magic, but this is an easy spell anyone can learn, so you should learn it." Said Leafa.

"Different races get different bonuses. What are Spriggans good at?" asked Kirito.

"Treasure hunting and Illusion magic I guess. Neither of those are much use in battle though. But Fang will be. The Salamanders can cast extremely powerful fire spells." Said Leafa.

"Awesome." Said Fang, helping Kirito up.

"Anyways. Let's get going." Leafa was about to start walking when a voice called out to her.

Kirito and Fang turned around to see another Sylph running towards them.

"Oh. Hey Recon." Said Leafa.

Recon caught up with them before noticing Kirito and Fang.

"Huh? A Spriggan AND a Salamander? Leafa, stand back." Said Recon.

"No relax. They helped me out with those Salamanders." Said Leafa.

"I'm Fang." Said Fang, extending a hand.

"I'm Kirito. Think I heard your name was Recon? Nice to meet you." Said Kirito doing the same.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." Said Recon shaking their hands, before jumping back. "Wait, what am I saying? I take that back! You sure about this Leafa? They could be spies or something." Said Recon.

"Relax. I think they're too dim to be spies." Said Leafa.

Fang and Kirito just sighed.

"Anyway, Sigurd and the others have a table saved at our usual tavern." Said Recon.

"Oh that's right. I'll pass on that. I kinda promised Kirito and Fang I'd take them out for a drink as thanks for saving me." Said Leafa, walking away with Fang and Kirito.

"Wait. Leafa!" said Recon calling after them.

"So, he's just your friend huh?" asked Fang.

"W-what are you saying?" asked Leafa.

"From where I was standing you guys seemed tight." said Kirito.

"Whatever. I know him in real life. We're in the same class but that's all." said Leafa.

Fang and Kirito seemed to accept that response.

"Anyways, bottoms up! And thanks again for saving me." Said Leafa.

"So, those guys in the forest seemed pretty rough. Are group PKs like that common?" asked Kirito.

"Well for one the Salamander and Sylph races never got along." Said Leafa.

"Me and you seem to get along pretty well." Said Fang.

"True. But anyways those guys were organized, and that wasn't happening until recently." Said Leafa.

"I see." Said Fang.

"Anyways, didn't you want to know about the World Tree?" asked Leafa.

"Yeah. We want to get to the top as fast as possible." Said Kirito.

"Join the club. Everyone does. You could say that's the grand quest of Alfheim online. You know how you can only fly for a certain amount of time? The truth is, no race can fly for more than twenty minutes at a time? Well the first race to reach the top of the tree and meet Oberon the Fairy king will be reborn as an advanced race called Alfs. And they can fly for as long as they want. Pretty sweet right?" asked Leafa.

"Yeah. It be sweet to fly for as long as I want." Said Kirito. "So how do you get to the top?" asked Kirito.

"At the base of the tree there's a big dome. You enter there, and then you have to fight through the NPC guards and they are super high level." Said Leafa.

"How strong are they?" asked Fang.

"Let me put it to you this way. The game been out for two years now, no one has made it to the top of the tree." Said Leafa.

"Hm. Maybe everyone's missing that one hidden quest. Or, maybe it's designed so that no one race can make it to the top alone." Said Kirito.

"That's a good thought. Right now, everyone's searching like mad for that missing quest. But if it's the other option, the tree will never be cleared." Said Leafa.

"Why?" asked Fang.

"It makes no sense. Why would you help another race if they're the ones who get rewarded?" asked Leafa.

"Then, isn't reaching the top is impossible? What's the point in even trying?" asked Kirito.

"No argument here. Flying is pretty addicting though. Once you get a taste for it, you can't just give it up. You keep thinking 'even if it takes years, someday'-" Fang and Kirito cut Leafa off.

"BUT WE CAN'T WAIT AROUND THAT LONG!" yelled the two boys.

Leafa was in shock.

"Sorry. It's just we need to get to the top as fast as possible." Said Fang.

"Thank you for the information." Said Kirito standing up with Fang and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Leafa.

"We need to see for ourselves." Said Fang, walking away.

The boys were almost outside when Leafa called out.

"Hey. If you want I can take you there."

Kirito turned around. "Sorry. I can't ask that of someone I just met."

"Right, so I suppose you know how to get there?" asked Leafa, walking closer.

"Well…" Kirito didn't finish.

"What are you going to do about the Guardians?" asked Leafa, still approaching.

"Um… we'll figure out something when we get there?" asked Fang, unsure.

"Too late. My mind's made up." Said Leafa.

"It would be helpful." Said Fang. Thanks Leafa."

"So, can you log on tomorrow?" asked Leafa.

"Yeah. See you then?" asked Fang.

"Sure. When you're ready you can log out in one of the rooms upstairs." Said Leafa, about to log out.

"Wait. Thanks Leafa." Said Kirito with a smile.

She smiled back and logged out.

Fang also decided to log out early.

 **In the real world**

Fang woke up and took off his Nerve gear to see his sister looking over him. "Ah! God why?" asked Fang.

"I just needed to make sure that you could get out." Said Crystal.

"Alright. Well I can." Said Fang.

"I see that. You find out if she's really there?" asked Crystal.

"Not yet. But me and and Kirito got a guide who's going to take us to where she was supposedly spotted." Said Fang.

"If she's there, you'll get her back. Nothing will stop you two." Said Crystal.

"Thanks sis." Said Fang. 'I sure hope she's really there.' He thought leaving his room.

 **There we go guys! This story is back on track! Hope you guys are prepared and I hope you're excited! Fang and Kirito have met Leafa and she has promised to take them to the world tree. Just so you know, this will follow the story of SAO as best as I can make it. The chapters will be shorter than usual for this alt story path. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review if you did and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


End file.
